Ginny Weasley and the Specter of Atonement
by Jedi Amoira
Summary: Exotic Egypt, mischief and mayhem, lingering guilt, a hopeless crush, and an escaped convict...What Next? COMPLETE Scrambled chapters fixed
1. Exotic Egypt

Disclaimer--The Potterverse and its inhabitants don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them with grateful respect for those who brought it into being for us to visit. Any influences from the books, movies, or fellow fanfic writers are not intended as copyright infringement, only the sincerest form of flattery.   
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--I'll miss your reviews, but hopefully you can enjoy the story now or in the future. :-(  
  
Adrienne--I'm so glad you decided to review again! *grins and waves* For me, sensitivity, perceptiveness, and good old fashioned horse sense (later in the series) are the traits that come across most strongly about Ginny, so it makes me happy to know you appreciate the same traits in my characterization. Thanks! I hope you enjoy what happens next. :-)  
  
EEDOE--It's kind of sad to see our Ginny getting older, isn't it? *sighs too* My theory about Ginny's role in the rest of the series is vaguely similar to yours...it will be interesting to see if JKR's is. I thought it was sweet, and very likely, the family considered Harry--after all, Molly looks at him as one of her own. (And I loved the idea of her accidentally falling into the twins Percy-torture. *snickers*) I'd love to hear about your friend's experience in Egypt sometime! Until next time...*hugs and winks*  
  
Bill--I like the new routine, too...even if it is impractical for the long term...it's so nice. *sighs* I feel rather parental toward Ginny myself...and why shouldn't we? This Ginny belongs to us--writer and readers--and she's an adorable firecracker growing up too fast! ;-) It's great you've picked up on the fact Ginny relates and is related to, in a special way by all of her brothers...I think she's a very family oriented, fiercely loving person, and that's important. And, as you say, being a very sensitive girl recently responsible for endangering the lives of many of her classmates and friends as well as herself, she's wrestling something closely akin to Survivor's Guilt. It is too bad no one seems to know what kind of help she needs, but she's young and resilient, and I think she'll be stronger and wiser for it in the end--tempered in fire, so to speak...Damn Experience. *winks* I'm looking forward to seeing Egypt through Ginny's eyes myself. This should be fun. *hugs*  
  
***********  
  
Saturday morning arrived in no time.   
  
Ginny had assumed they would travel to Egypt via Gringotts interbranch transportation, but Mum and Dad weren't done surprising them. "Bill could get permission for us to travel that way like we did at Christmas," Mum said, "but your father and I decided that if we were going to take a holiday for once, we might as well do it right, and see some of the scenery." Ginny was glad they felt that way...she wanted to see as much of the world as she could, and this might be her only chance.  
  
And, as usual, they were running late.  
  
Mum shouted instructions, racing past at a clip, doing four or five things at once, while Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron bumped into one another in the halls, dazed and wiping sleep from their eyes as they tried to eat their toast, get dressed, and find their shoes. Percy, on the other hand, seemed reasonably alert. It made Ginny want throw water on him.   
  
In the midst of all the noise, they almost didn't hear Mrs. Diggory arrive. "Good morning," she said as Dad ushered her in, indecently cheerful.  
  
The Weasleys mumbled indistinct and unenthusiastic replies as they continued their chaotic rituals.   
  
"We really appreciate you giving us a lift," the blur that was Mum gushed. "I really don't know what we do..."  
  
Mrs. Diggory smiled her calm and enigmatic smile. "Of course. I'm happy to-Merlin knows you and Arthur have Amos and I enough favors over the years."  
  
"Well," Mum said dismissively, "what else are neighbors for? Do go on and have some breakfast while Arthur loads the trunks in the car."  
  
"Thank you," Mrs. Diggory said politely, perching on a scuffed wooden chair, and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "I'm never quite myself in the morning without my juice, I'm afraid."  
  
Ginny felt the same way about her coffee. Her instant mug was already packed, but it didn't matter, as Mum always made a pot for Dad anyway. She helped herself, hoping the caffeine would wake her up and the liquid would wash the tickling crumbs out of her throat.   
  
Eventually, they were all crammed into Mrs. Diggory's car, which, while bigger than Dad's blue Anglia had been, seemed considerably less roomy, and on their way to the King's Cross Station. Ginny held her breath, partly because Fred's elbow in her stomach made it necessary, and partly because she half expected someone would have to go back for something, but they got there without incident.  
  
"Platform 7 1/4," Dad read off the tickets. "I think that's this way." He pointed off to the left. Struggling with her trunk and trolley, which were almost as tall as she was, Ginny followed him.   
  
It was nothing like the school train.   
  
Ginny stared. It was long and sinuously sleek, shining silver in the bright lights of the station. The front was smooth and seamless as an eel's head, and there was something reminiscent of a fish's ruffled tail fin about the back. Thin, swirly black letters on the front spelled out-Leviathan.  
  
Dad let them take it all in for a moment, then started to herd them aboard. Ginny was disappointed to see the interior as well was different. On the Hogwarts Express, there were separate private compartments for peace and quiet. This train just had rows and rows of seats. They were going to travel in the middle of a crowd. Ginny hated crowds. She sighed, and tried to think positively. At least the trip wouldn't be boring...some of their fellow travelers looked almost too interesting...Like that tall, ashen-skinned wizard over there, wearing a burnoose that looked as though it might be made of bandages...or that extremely pudgy witch whose hair seemed to be composed of snakes...  
  
The train didn't move in the same steady, reassuring rhythm as the Hogwarts Express, either. Instead, it wound along the ground in a fashion that felt almost slithery. It was an interesting sensation, and all Ginny's brothers seemed to enjoy it, but she had seen far too much of snakes lately. She concentrated on the sunshine and rolling scenery, and managed-if not to forget about it completely-at least not to think about it.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached the Channel. The Leviathan reared up in a most surprising and serpentine way, and plunged right into the water with a splash. The whole family seemed to catch its breath. Several of their fellow travelers glanced at them and smiled indulgently.   
  
The Leviathan whipped through the water, very much like the eel of which it reminded Ginny. Rocks jutted out at them in strange, haunting formations, circled by sparkling fish. Water pressed against the windows, sliding and rippling as the light shone through it in tangled ribbons, encasing them like liquid aquamarine. It was beautiful, exotic and mysterious...and Ginny saw the Slytherin Common Room at Christmas, wavering blue-green light dancing across the marble-cool features of a statuesque face...and shivered. Ron looked over at her enquiringly. "Scared?"  
  
Ginny shook her head mutely. She didn't want to mention Tom to Ron, even if she could find the words...didn't want to remind him...to worry him...over a memory...only a memory.   
  
"It's okay," Ron said kindly, "Nothing can touch us in here."  
  
Ginny forced a wan smile for him. He reached out and took her hand, his long fingers warm over hers, and her racing heart slowed down a bit.  
  
She still felt trapped, though, ready to jump. Just as she thought she couldn't stay seated another second, the Leviathan surfaced again-They were in France.  
  
Mum and Dad took them to lunch at a little café in Paris. They had oysters-the boys didn't care for them, they thought they were slimy, but Ginny thought they had a delicate taste and silky texture-bread and soft, runny white cheese, and some nice crisp apples on the sidewalk under a striped awning, and watched people walk by. It was lovely.   
  
Or it would have been-if they didn't have to get back on the Leviathan. 


	2. How To

Ginny Weasley and the Specter of Atonement  
  
by Jedi Amoira  
  
--Dedicated to Bill, EEDOE, and Strawberries and Blueberries for their loyalty, encouragement and enthusiasm. You guys are a huge part of this story. Thanks. :-)--  
  
Disclaimer--The Potterverse and its inhabitants don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them with grateful respect for those who brought it into being for us to visit. Any influences from the books, movies, or fellow fanfic writers are not intended as copyright infringement, only the sincerest form of flattery.   
  
Author's Notes--So...a first post...the beginning! This is being simultaneously posted with chapter of "Ginny Weasley and the Memory of Power", and is intended as a sequel/continuation of Ginny's story in her second year at Hogwarts. I've put a lot of time, thought, and effort into this story--I love it and I'm proud of it. Please don't print or post it elsewhere without my knowledge, and if you read it, please let me know what you think.   
  
***************  
  
Ginny Weasley sprawled across her bed, boneless as a cat, absentmindedly burrowing her feet through the tangles of blankets behind her. A butter-soft leather book with gilt-edged pages lay open across the pillow, its blank pages staring expectantly up at her. Ginny frowned back at it, tapping impatiently at her chin with the tip of her quill, searching for a way to put her feelings into ink on paper. Her eyes strayed to the window, a blank sliver of cauldron-gray sky and drizzling rain that suited her mood a little too perfectly, and she set the book aside with great care and a strangled sigh.   
  
  
  
Ever since she'd stepped off the train home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her four older brothers, things had been the same. She'd been completely adrift in thought and emotion with no idea how to bring the shore back into sight. If she'd been lost, none of her family seemed to have noticed...which was reassuring in its own way, as at least it proved some things never changed-or would have been reassuring if Ginny could be sure they weren't just pretending not to notice because they had no idea what to say. She knew it was probably ridiculous, but she couldn't help feeling as if her family were treating her differently because of the way her first year at Hogwarts had ended.   
  
"It's only a memory," Ginny said aloud, repeating what Harry Potter had told her for what had to be at least the hundredth time.   
  
Harry Potter...  
  
The Boy Who Lived.  
  
Her brother Ron's best friend.  
  
And the boy who had saved her life a few short weeks ago.  
  
Ginny's hero.  
  
Being separated from him just made her feel that much more lost and alone...Ginny would have given anything in the world to be able to talk to him. But, even if she could, she had no idea what to say...just thinking about him made her feel uncomfortably vulnerable...  
  
Voices exploded down below, making Ginny jump so adamantly her bedsprings squealed in protest. By the time she landed, she was already smiling. "Gred and Forge," she said indulgently, "Up to no good again."   
  
Her twin brothers, Fred and George, played so many pranks that no one in the family would have known what to do if something unexpected didn't happen at least once a day. Yelling was Mum's most frequent form of exercise. In fact, the shouting downstairs was positively restrained-Ginny couldn't even make out the words. Not that it mattered. Ginny knew Mum's lecture by heart. "If you devoted half as much time to your studies...a little focus...someday you're going to hurt someone...show some responsibility...lucky you haven't knocked the house down around our ears..." Ginny recited, putting her hands on her hips and lifting her chin.   
  
She stopped in mid-pose, suddenly aware of something she hadn't noticed before. In spite of being quieter than usual, it sounded almost as if more than one person were shouting. She considered that for a moment, shrugged, and reached for her schoolbooks with the vague idea of getting started on her assignments for the summer. If her brothers-except, of course, for Percy, who had probably already started-knew she was even considering such a thing, they'd feel it their duty to correct such misplaced energy. With a prank, more than likely. But such a concept would never occur to them anyway.   
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny jumped again, spilling books across the floor with a clatter.  
  
"Gingersnaps!" The twins added their summons to Ron's.   
  
"Ginny," Mum called, "could you come--"  
  
"Get down here already," Ron bellowed.   
  
Ginny blinked. "I haven't done anything," she grumbled under her breath, disentangling herself from the blankets just the same.  
  
"Gin!" The twins shouted again before she had time to make it down the stairs.   
  
"All right, all right," she said as she came into the living room. "Keep your pants on."  
  
"Ginny!" Mum sounded scandalized.  
  
"Sorry, Mum." Ginny rolled her eyes. "What's going on?"  
  
Ron, Fred, and George were standing clustered together, all looking impossibly excited. Dad had his arm around Mum, and they were both beaming. Even Percy looked very happy about something standing off to the side. Definitely not the usual family portrait.   
  
"We've just received some wonderful news," Mum said.  
  
Ginny hardly had time to glance enquiringly in her father's direction before he added, "I've won Grand Prize!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Ginny said immediately. "Erm...Grand Prize in what?"  
  
"The Daily Prophet Galleon Draw!" Dad explained, nearly bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.   
  
Ginny stared. "No way."  
  
"It's true!" Ron waved an official looking piece of parchment so energetically it was impossible to make out the words.   
  
"What are we going to--"  
  
"Mum and Dad wouldn't tell us until we were all here," George said, eyeing her in mock-irritation.   
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm here now," she said.  
  
"Well..." Dad exchanged a glance with Mum. "It's been a long time since we've had a proper family holiday."  
  
"So we thought we might use the money to visit your brothers," Mum said.  
  
Looks were flying around the room like owls flew through the Great Hall during mail call.   
  
"But it turns out Charlie can't really find accommodations near the Preservation, though he's very sorry he won't be able to see us," Dad said.   
  
"So we're just going to extend our visit in Egypt with Bill," Mum said. "We should have a lovely time-your father and I loved it at Christmas."  
  
Egypt!!  
  
It sounded so exotic!   
  
Ginny could scarcely believe it...  
  
"We'll be leaving Saturday," Dad said as soon as he could get a word in edgewise.   
  
"This is fantastic!" Ron was beaming so brightly he was bright red. "Dad...can I fellytone Harry? He wanted to hear from me anyway."  
  
"Telfun," Dad corrected, smiling. "I don't see why not...there's a booth at the outside corner of Ottery St. Catchpole."  
  
"I'll go with you," Ginny said quickly. This was perfect...a chance to feel less disconnected from Harry without having to say anything.   
  
"I guess it might be nice to have some company on the walk," Ron said a little doubtfully.   
  
Ginny didn't give him a chance to change his mind. A few seconds later, they were splashing through puddles in the drizzling rain, and Ginny felt more cheerful than she had all week. 


	3. Leviathan

Disclaimer--The Potterverse and its inhabitants don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them with grateful respect for those who brought it into being for us to visit. Any influences from the books, movies, or fellow fanfic writers are not intended as copyright infringement, only the sincerest form of flattery.   
  
Author's Notes--I've put a lot of time, thought, and effort into this story--I love it and I'm proud of it. Please don't print or post it elsewhere without my knowledge, and if you read it, please let me know what you think.   
  
I know you're all anxious to get to the story, but since I really appreciate your input, I'd like to take time out to respond to the reviews for the last chapter of "Ginny Weasley and the Memory of Power" as well as the first chapter of this story. :-)  
  
Nekuyr2004--Thanks. :-) I hope you think this one is great, too.  
  
Adrienne--Welcome to the club!! *waves* You swept me totally off my feet with your review--it was so amazing--you'd better believe I'll treasure it for a long time. Thanks so much! I'm thrilled you loved "Memory of Power" so much. *beams* I'm sorry you're suspended in suspense, but it's kind of fun, too. *winks* I can't promise anything, but I try to update fairly regularly. I hope to hear from you again.  
  
EEDOE--It makes me so happy to know you loved "Memory of Power" as much as I do--I think sharing it with you was one of the most fun things I've ever done. *grins* I'm so glad you're here to share this one, too! *does little dance in chair* You earned every word of that dedication! *hugs* I'm glad you liked the beginning--it seemed like the perfect place to start--and I agree with you about the need to talk about it being essential to healing...hopefully she won't always feel so supressed. I loved that exchange between Ron and Bill, too! *hugs again*  
  
Bill--What I said to EEDOE about sharing "Memory of Power" definitely applies to you as well! You've been my rock! I thought the last chapter tied things up nicely, so it was nice to see you thought so as well.(Especially about the final sentence ;-) ) I thought the moment with Hagrid was significant as well, for much the same reasons. Hmm...Horrible Ginny betraying Wonderful Percy is a viewpoint I'd never considered before, especially as Percy himself doesn't really seem to hold it against her. *grins and shrugs* I agree with you that the little imperfections in characters are very good in a story--they keep it entertaining. Your assessment of was so nice and so inspiring--THANKS!   
  
I'm delighted to write "Specter of Atonement" *winks* JKR...*dissolves into wild giggles* I love you! *hugs* Actually, my cat reference probably related to Ron's remarking Ginny was a great cat lover, but I like your theory better! I think Ginny's attempt to jump back on the horse's back is an incredible instance of her Gryffindor Bravery, her determination, and her resilient strength...but it's also telling she COULDN'T write, isn't it? Now that you mention it, I wonder if the twins have seen that impression, too...*muses* I like your suggestion about Molly...maybe she's the source of Ginny's ability to lie so easily--a born actress! *winks* I wanna go to Greece!! It's one of my top 4 countries to visit! I wanna go to Egypt, too...*sighs* Stupid poverty.  
  
Enjoy the phone call. *winks and more hugs*  
  
**********  
  
The feeling didn't last.   
  
"How was your conversation with Harry?" Mum asked, already handing them steaming mugs of cocoa as they walked in the door.  
  
Ginny kicked dully at the closest chair leg, bouncing her toes off the scratched, scuffed wood to give a little expression to her feelings.   
  
"We didn't actually get to talk to Harry," Ron said, managing to sound angry and sheepish at the same time.   
  
"What?" Mum surveyed them with her hands on her hips.   
  
"Didn't the...the...the muggle-thingy...work?" Dad asked curiously.  
  
"Er...yeah..." Ron said, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "I think it did..."  
  
Ginny flopped into the chair she'd kicked and took a sulky sip of cocoa.   
  
"Someone talked to me-I think it was his Uncle Vernon-and, and I asked for Harry..."  
  
So loudly Ginny had thought her eardrums might burst...but they weren't sure how loudly you had to talk for the sound to get all the way down the strange, snaky silver wire that seemed to connect them.  
  
"Only I must have done something wrong because the man seemed really mad at me...and he said he'd never heard of Harry, he didn't know what school I was talking about, and I should never contact them again. Maybe he misunderstood, but I don't know how-I was speaking as loudly as I could."  
  
Ginny nodded. "They were both yelling so loudly, I heard the whole thing, too."  
  
"Oh dear," Mum said with a sigh. "I hope you didn't make trouble for Harry."  
  
"You don't think the muggles will punish him because we used the...the...telephone...wrong?"   
  
Ginny said with a frision of alarm.   
  
"I hope not," Dad said without much confidence. "They certainly shouldn't."  
  
"I guess I'd better not try it again, just in case," Ron said. "But what do you reckon I did wrong?"  
  
"Eh...well, not being there, I can't really be sure," Dad said. "Unless you're not supposed to speak loudly..."  
  
"That poor boy," said Mum, "We wanted to invite him for the summer again...but Dumbledore didn't seem to think we should take him away from his relatives so soon, let alone out of the country."  
  
"Why should it matter how long Harry has to stay with his relatives?" Ginny said, her voice shaking with the effort of putting herself forward, "They don't even like him. They were starving him last year, Mum!"  
  
"Now, Ginny," Dad said soothingly, "I agree with you, but Dumbledore is a very wise man, and a great wizard. If he says Harry has to spend time with the Durselys, I'm sure he has his reasons."  
  
Ginny snorted, wishing she could feel indignant, but she was far too grateful to Dumbledore for the kind and compassionate way he had treated her after she nearly destroyed the school for her anger to have much heat.   
  
"Wish I could borrow Hermes," Ron muttered, "least then I could send him a letter."  
  
"Good luck with that," Ginny said around the rim of her cocoa mug.   
  
This summer, like last summer, Percy had spent most of his time in his room with Hermes flying in and out the window at regular intervals...His constant contact with Penelope Clearwater, his girlfriend, was nearly as sweet as it was annoying. Fred and George had spent most of the week enchanting Percy's hat so every time he put it on it began to sprinkle him with lurid pink heart-shaped confetti-Ginny was secretly convinced they'd somehow managed to steal the confetti from their former Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, on Valentine's Day, but she tried not to think about that-and sang "Percy and Penelope sitting in a tree, K-I-SS-I-N-G!" loudly and off-tune in both their voices. Even Mum had been absent-mindedly humming the tune around the kitchen as she made breakfast the other day.   
  
Ginny didn't think anyone else was aware of it, but the twins had been attempting to intercept Hermes on his frequent trips away from the Burrow. She suspected they intended to elaborate on Percy's love letters with a few lyrics or limericks of their own. While she understood the temptation, she didn't think Penelope-or Percy, for that matter-deserved that, so the third time she caught them at it she'd threatened to tell Mum.  
  
"Aw, Gin," George said.  
  
"That's hitting below the belt," Fred said.   
  
Ginny shrugged.   
  
"So is sabotaging someone's letters to their girlfriend," Ginny said coolly.   
  
"You know," George said reluctantly. "Much as I hate to admit it--"  
  
"Our little Snaps might just have a point," Fred said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Fine."  
  
"But you ought to be ashamed of yourself, Ginger," George added.   
  
"Being a fink!" Fred remonstrated.   
  
"I'd take care of it myself," Ginny said, shrugging, "but away from school we're not allowed to do magic, and I've been close enough to being expelled already, thank you very much."  
  
Fred and George both seemed to wince.   
  
Ginny swigged at her cocoa a bit more violently just remembering the look in their eyes...She put her empty cup in the sink, and wandered outside, unsure what to do, or even how she felt. Part of her confusion, she knew, was because it had been such an unexpectedly eventful day, but another-larger-part had been curling through her veins like a sluggish snake ever since Harry Potter had rescued her from Tom Riddle's diary.   
  
The feeling reminded her of what it had felt like to be aware of Tom's presence inside her, ready to rise up, ready to strike...it worried her and made her feel sick. But she knew Tom was gone. She knew she was free. She just...wasn't prepared for it. She had been so close to death, so certain she was going to die, and Tom was going to live...She wasn't sorry that turned out not to be the case, but now that it wasn't, she wasn't sure what to do with the fact she was still alive...after everything she had done...She didn't know how to go back to being Ginny Weasley, normal little girl, she wasn't even sure she wanted to. 


	4. Unfamiliar Shores

Disclaimer--Much as I wish it did, nothing here belongs to me. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended, and the story is only intended as the sincerest form of flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--That must suck! I'll do my best to keep you distracted. ;-)  
  
Nekuyr2004--I'm glad you liked it...I'll try to keep the chapters a little longer than the last one. :-)  
  
EEDOE--I feel kind of bummed you didn't get a chance to review, but I wanted to post this before I left for the weekend. I hope you enjoy both chapters...I'm looking forward to hearing what you think! *hugs*  
  
Bill--Ginny's only seen the tip of the iceberg where her memories of first year are concerned, poor thing. *sighs* I appreciated Ron's reaction, too...he can be such a great brother, even if he is kind of clueless. Great call about the magical time reduction...*grins* I kind of enjoy disregarding physics. *winks* It is too bad Ginny didn't get to enjoy the Leviathan, but maybe the rest of the trip will be more enjoyable. *crosses fingers* I was amused by the Diggorys' car, too...after all, there are three of them, and the way Ron and the twins talked about Arthur I'm willing to bet he makes some creative changes sometimes. Meet you at the other end of the chapter. *hugs*  
  
**************  
  
They had dinner in the city of Rabat on the Isle of Malta in the heart of the glowing blue Mediterranean, and arrived in Alexandria in the dead of the night to find Bill waiting for them.   
  
  
  
"A fitting time to introduce yourself to a culture that reveres the dead," he greeted them as they tumbled onto the platform, their balance disturbed by exhaustion, the sudden lack of motion underfoot, and-in Ginny's case-nerves.  
  
"Charlie!" Mum shrieked, making Ginny fall over. Bill caught her and set her upright with a grin. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Surprise!" Ginny blinked at the sound of her brother's voice on Bill's other side. Charlie was here? Mum had said as much, but she thought-  
  
"Since you couldn't come and see me, I got time off to come and see you instead."  
  
So the whole family was together after all-even if it wasn't for Christmas! Ginny grinned, wide awake, the discomfort of the Leviathan all but forgotten.  
  
Charlie swung her up and carried out to the car Bill had borrowed from a co-worker on piggyback.   
  
"I suppose I could buy one of my own," Bill explained, climbing behind the wheel, which took some doing since his legs were nearly folded up to his chin. "But I don't really need it for just me."  
  
"Very prudent of you to take that into consideration, son," Dad said, and Ginny knew he was proud of Bill's responsible outlook. The drive seemed longer than it was, possibly because they'd been traveling for so long now.   
  
"I'm afraid there won't be a lot of room," Bill said cheerfully as he and Charlie began to unload the trunk.   
  
"We should have booked rooms in an inn," fretted Mum, "I knew it."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Mum," scoffed Bill. "Why waste money on an inn when I've got a perfectly good flat? If we're a little crowded, it will just add to the fun."  
  
Ginny smirked, already imagining the scene. Fred and George began to snicker appreciatively.   
  
Percy groaned. "I didn't get any studying done today as it is-if I can't get any peace and quiet, how am I supposed to do my lessons?"  
  
"Lighten up, Perce," Bill advised, "you sound like an old man. Even goblins occasionally cut loose and have a little fun."  
  
The idea of Percy going wild and having fun a la Fred and George-possibly with a goblin or two in tow-had Ginny dissolved in helpless giggles. Bill glanced over at her and grinned as Fred and George joined in, Charlie winked, and Ron looked around as if to see what was going on. Percy shot her a dirty look, but Ginny was too busy trying to breathe through her laughter to pay attention. Percy let his breath out in a huff, and followed Bill stormily into the skyscraper he called home.   
  
Bill's flat was smaller than the Burrow, but not by much. The living room alone was nearly the size of their first floor. The ceilings seemed to tower overhead, creating an impossible amount of space between creamy spotless walls. The impossibly plush carpet was the color of the sea at night, and seemed to swallow their feet.   
  
"It's not much," Bill said off-handedly, "but it's home. Offer anyone a drink?"  
  
"Um...no thank you, we're fine," Mum said, glancing at them for confirmation. They nodded, still trying to take their surroundings in.   
  
"Suppose we ought to set up sleeping arrangements, then," Bill said. "You've got to be exhausted. Mum and Dad have the guest room, just like they did at Christmas, and Charlie's bunking with me."  
  
"Being older does have privileges," Charlie remarked with a grin.  
  
Ron blew him the raspberry.   
  
"Percy, Fred, George, and Ron will take a kip here," Bill said, gesturing with his wand so that a cot and two hammocks appeared to keep the comfy-looking blue-and-white couch company. Another flick produced piles of blankets and pillows.   
  
  
  
"And, Ginny," he finished, putting an arm around her and guiding her to a nearby door, "will have the den."  
  
The den had a window seat-an unheard of embellishment in a fancy city flat-broad and long enough for Ginny to stretch out comfortably...almost as if it had been made with her in mind. Ginny had always wanted a window seat, something she would never have expected anyone else to remember...but apparently Bill had. Bill squeezed her shoulder as if reading her thoughts in her eyes, and waved his wand with a grin, producing more pillows and blankets.   
  
"And now the quick knut-tour," he said, pointing. "Kitchen, bathroom, my room, guest room. And, obviously, the living room and the den. Any questions?"  
  
Everyone began shaking their heads. Ron gave an enormous, jaw-cracking yawn, prompting chuckles, even from him. "Time for bed, then," Mum said briskly. For once, no one felt the need to protest. In fact, they brushed their teeth, put on their pajamas, and got into their respective beds in record time.   
  
"Sweet dreams, Ginny," Mum said from the doorway, as she turned out Bill's ecklectic light.   
  
"Night, Mum," Ginny said, looking out the window over the strange horizon of tall, reflective buildings like Bill's, shorter, squatter ones made of pale brown clay, and long strands of different colored lights that reminded her of her necklace of glass beads. Even now, so late the entire world seemed to be holding its breath, she could hear the occasional car rush by, and smatterings of people talking very fast in a heavy language that blurred together like drifting sand.  
  
She could hear Mum and her brothers going through the same well-worn exchange in the living room, a familiar thing on the shore of the unfamiliar land spread out at her feet. She wondered what Harry would think if he could see Egypt...especially from this perspective...and her last thought was of him as she drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Ancient Runes

Disclaimer--Much as I wish it did, nothing here belongs to me--including the references to Egyptian gods and lore. Ginny Weasley and her universe are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and WB. Bill's reading belongs to Normandy Ellis' "Awakening Osiris", and is a translation of the Papyrus Ani from the Book of the Dead. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended, and the story is only intended as the sincerest form of flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--Sorry for the slight delay! I hope this chapter is worth the wait! I hope I did justice to Egypt, but it was tricky since I've never been there, so if I didn't, I apologize!  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Glad to oblige! *grins and waves*  
  
Adrienne--It makes me so happy you think this story is getting better. *blushes and smiles* I can't really take credit for doing anything, though...the story seems to tell itself to me, and I do the typing. *shrugs sheepishly* I'm glad you liked how I handled the trip and the inclusion of the Diggorys--I didn't know that would happen until it did! I did know about the Leviathan...I'd hoped it would seem like a believable form of magical travel, and I wasn't sure, so I'm glad you thought it did! Thank you for continuing to read and review! :-D  
  
EEDOE--Oh NO! I didn't mean to give you a guilt trip! That's so strange--and darkly funny--that the ether ate your hard-written review! (I have to admit, I was comforted to find out you had written one) Of course, this review was wonderful, too! *hugs* I thought it was about time someone said that to Percy as well! *winks and snickers* It's so nice to share such wonderful Weasley moments! I agree with you about Ginny's constant thoughts of Harry...five minutes without such thoughts would be like five minutes without breathing! Until next time...*hugs*  
  
Bill--I totally agree Ginny with Harry is essential...I'm terrified of JK will have a brilliant plot twist and leave me crushed. *grins nervously* I'm so thrilled you think Bill came across as himself! *beams* That's so funny and unexpected about your carpets, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised...I was thinking of you when I wrote that, and this next bit as well. I hope you like it! *crosses fingers* Enjoy Egypt! *hugs*  
  
****************  
  
They went to see the pyramids the next morning, across a sea of sand. Everything was burnished, the color of tarnished bronze, bright and hot...outside. Inside the pyramids it was thick and impenetrable shade, hushed and quiet, things on display, as if they were in a museum...Ginny found the endless stretches of canoptic jars rather boring, and the occasional corpse bearing the marks of being cursed made her feel rather ill, but she liked the stone sphinxes that reminded her of Hermione-whose wand contained hair from a Sphinx's tail-and the statues of a cat-like creature Bill said was the goddess Bastet-who was probably an ancient animagi people mistook for a god. She had the utchat, an all-seeing cats-eye amulet, believed to have magical powers, just as cats themselves could influence health, marriage, and fortune. Ginny could have spent hours studying the still form of Bastet, and was hurried away from her countless times by the impatience of the others.  
  
Bill told them a few things about the History of Magic in Egypt as they crept through low, cramped tunnels alternated with blinding sunshine that soon turned every last one of them hot red in spite of the sun-block charm Mum had performed. Knots were the convergence of forces, and numbers were abstract knots. Bill could hardly keep a straight face when he mentioned the Leyden Papyrus named the number 7 as having a particularly compelling strength. Sun, earth, water, fearsome animals such as the crocodile and the scorpion, and essences of poppy, acacia, and honey held great power.   
  
Ginny was still mulling these things over when they emerged to find two people wearing heavy robes and sweating. "Mr. Weasley?"   
  
"Yes, that's me," Dad said.  
  
"I'm Pickwick Linkletter, with the Daily Prophet. And this is my associate, photographer Finnius Tyming. We'd like to get a photo for our story on the winner of the Grand Prize Galleon Draw."  
  
"Oh, certainly," Dad said.   
  
"So you used the money on a trip?" Linkletter asked as Tyming began to group the rest of the family in front of the pyramid.   
  
"Yes, to visit my eldest son, Bill, who works as a curse breaker here at Gringotts," Dad elaborated.   
  
"And how long do you intend to stay?"  
  
"We'll be here about a month, then its back to London so this troop can start school," Dad said fondly, waving at Percy, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George.   
  
"You all go to Hogwarts?" Linkletter asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Percy said, "I've been a Prefect the last two years, and I was just named Head Boy."  
  
"Shh..." hissed Fred.   
  
"What are you going around advertising that for?" George said.   
  
"Do you want us to die of embarrassment?"  
  
Tyming suppressed an amused smile. "All ready for the photo? Smile, everyone." His camera gave a flash like thunderless lightning. Spots danced in front of Ginny's eyes.   
  
"Story should be in next week," Linkletter said. "We'll send you a couple copies."  
  
"Thanks." Dad shook his hand, and the two Daily Prophet employees disappeared with a loud bang.   
  
"The curses in this next pyramid are particularly effective," Bill began as they continued on their way. "They've been applied in extremely unusual ways that puzzled us for months...really quite ingenuous."   
  
"Ginny," Mum said suddenly, "you're looking a little tired. Why don't you wait out here?"  
  
Ginny blinked. "I'm not that tired, Mum. I'll go with you, I'd rather be in the shade."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Mum snapped. "Wait right here."  
  
"I don't want to stand out here alone!" Ginny crossed her arms impatiently and glowered at Mum as if she could force her to realize she was being unreasonable. "Especially if this is one of the most interesting ones. Part of our holiday is seeing the sights!"  
  
"Interesting or not, I've had enough of you and curses to last a lifetime, young lady! You're staying outside with me, and that's that."  
  
"Actually, I'd quite enjoy a break," Bill said. "I'm getting hoarse, and I see these things all the time. Why don't you go in and I'll stay with Ginny, Mum."  
  
"Well..." Mum said doubtfully. "If you're sure..."  
  
"Absolutely," Bill said firmly. "I'm sure it will be fascinating without my running commentary."  
  
Ginny turned her back on Mum without waiting for her to decide, slid down to sit heavily on the pyramid's sloping side, immediately wished she hadn't, as the stone was scorching, and didn't get up. Bill eased into place beside her. She stared at the stone wall she was sitting on so she didn't have to look at him, and noticed, to her amazement, a lot of spiky, sharp shapes that looked like hieroglyphics-ancient Egyptian Runes, so to speak-cut into the stone and not quite weathered away.   
  
"In the sea foam, in the swirlings of imagination...I am a fish, a tadpole...a crocodile...I am an urge, an idea....A portent of impossible dreams...I lie between heaven and earth...Between goodness and evil...Between patience, and explosion..." Bill said softly.   
  
Ginny stared up at him, the words shivering across her spine, raising goosebumps on her skin. "I am AMONG you, but not WITH you...I know no beginning, for I have no end...I have always been here, a child in the silence of things...Ready to awaken at any moment...I am possibility..."   
  
Bill frowned as if trying to make out words gone indistinct. "The sadness, the creation, the joy of it...Dance a moment.....reach down and pull me a song, spin and chant...Forget the sorrow that we are flesh on bone. Return with me to the dark waters...to the song in my mother's belly...We are gods, dancing in a whirlwind of darkness..."  
  
"Dancing in a whirlwind of darkness," Ginny whispered, reaching up to pull her hair over her shoulder. She had done that...she knew what it was like. The strands spread across her palm, burning red, the edges tipped thick and impenetrable black where they had been christened in a pool of ink...  
  
Bill watched her for a moment, as if weighing something. "Before the World began....we knew each other...we agreed..... To part company. To know sorrow, in exchange for joy, To know death, in exchange for life. We are the dark seeds of possibility, whispering...."  
  
/The dark seeds of possibility, whispering. Tom.../ and, to Ginny's horror, she was filled with a sudden welling of sadness and longing...  
  
Bill's eyes were sharp on her face, but he continued translating. "Gods live, even in darkness...And in the world above your heads...And in the crevices of the dark...And in the open palm of a stranger...I am the child....the seed in everything...The rhythm, the flower, the old story that lingers.."  
  
/Gods live even in darkness...the old story that lingers.../ Ginny repeated the words to herself with a flickering spark of hope.   
  
"I am the name of things...I am a man on earth, and a god in heaven...And while I travel the deserts in frail form...While I grow old, and weak, and die...I live always as a Child, inside the Body of Truth...A blue egg, that rocks in the storm, but never breaks..." Bill finished, his fingers tracing the last of the runes. 


	6. Even In Darkness

Disclaimer--Much as I wish it did, nothing here belongs to me--including the references to Egyptian gods and lore.  
  
Author's Notes--One influence I meant to mention in my notes for Chapter 5--the idea for Hermione's wand belongs to Zimmerman, and isn't mine...just like everything else! I hope I did justice to Egypt, but it was tricky since I've never been there, so if I didn't, I apologize!  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Read more...read more...read more! ;-)  
  
EEDOE--I thought the words Bill read to Ginny were incredibly beautiful and profound (and well-suited to her situation), but--much as I'd love to--I can't take credit for imagining them. They belong to Normandy Ellis' "Awakening Osiris". I think you've put Ginny's feeling into words perfectly...poor little girl. *sighs* It means a lot you think Molly's reaction was realistic--I did, too...but it's hard to write a mother's feelings since I don't have kids of my own yet. (And I think Fred and George are great models for your own kids--after all, they're confident, humorous, focused in their goals, and--in their own way--very dedicated to helping others without leaving them obligated. I adore them.) I enjoyed the names and the little touches of humor, too...isn't this fun? *hugs and winks*  
  
Bill--Those verses from Job! So beautiful, and so oddly fitting--they gave me shivers--thanks for sharing them! :-) I was trying to invoke the image of the basilisk with the leviathan, you're so good. *grins* I think Ginny's freedom so far is a perfect example of why Molly was in Gryffindor, and if I had been in Molly's shoes, Ginny had better believe she'd be sitting in the sun. *grins* On the other hand...With any luck, our faith in Bill is about to pay off...*hugs*  
  
***********  
  
"It's...beautiful," Ginny said unevenly, brushing her dark-stained hair across her palm.   
  
"Yes," Bill said simply.   
  
They sat there in silence a moment, together.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Ginny sighed. She didn't know...part of her did, more than anything...the other part wanted to pretend there was nothing to talk about.   
  
"I can't go back to the way I was," she heard herself say, surprising her. "I want to, Bill, more than anything...but I just don't know how."  
  
"You can never forget a friend," Bill said softly. "And you shouldn't. To forget the love you held for someone diminishes love itself."  
  
Tears stung bitterly at her eyes, burning the inside of her nose like acid. Bill, always so protective of her feelings, reached out and pulled her close, sheltering her in his shadow, supporting her by his side.   
  
"How can you be touched by something dark...something evil...and not be evil yourself?" Ginny demanded, her voice suddenly loud with weeks of pent-up self doubt. "Look at me, Bill," she ordered, jabbing the ends of her hair in his face. "It's there...like a stain...and I'll never be clean, because it won't come off!"  
  
"Curses can do unspeakable things," Bill said, as if changing the subject. "You've seen the results of a few today." Ginny stared at him. "For the victims, those curses were terrible things...but what about for the people who set them up to prevent desecration of the pyramids? They were protection. They did their job. The Egyptians believe not all curses are evil-it's the use to which they are put that determines what they become."  
  
"I...I don't understand." Ginny faltered.   
  
"You were introduced to evil unknowingly, and you'll never forget," Bill told her flatly. "But the knowledge of evil-even of your own ability to be evil-doesn't make you evil, Ginny, and it never will. It could be the one thing that helps you defeat it...if you're willing to let it be."   
  
He reached out and touched the uneven line where the ink stain met her fiery hair. "It's a trait like freckles, like red hair, like dark sherry-colored eyes, Gin...part of who you are, but not what you are."  
  
Ginny started to take a deep breath, and burst into tears. Bill hugged her close, let her cry, and was there.   
  
"Honestly, Ginny," Mum said huffily, "must you always get so worked up over everything? You're old enough you ought to take being told no more reasonably. You've seen plenty of pyramids today."  
  
Bill patted Ginny's back consolingly as he pulled away and struggled to his feet. "Not impressed, then, Mum?"  
  
"Oh, it was interesting enough," Mum said, "but I'm a bit tired of pyramids, I have to admit-they're so dark and cramped."  
  
Bill grinned. "Maybe we should call it a day."  
  
The next day, he took them to the ancient shrines. Shrines of Horus, and of Annubis. Shrines of Osiris and his wife Isis-the story of their love and devotion struck Ginny as tragic, rather than romantic...she would much rather have companionship, laughter, and warmth, than a return from the dead...She liked Hathor-goddess of love, joy, and the womanly arts-though, her shrine was filled with the rich, muted gleam of malachite-a stone said to be an expression of joy-that reminded her of Harry's eyes, and the spicy scent of myrrh.   
  
Another day, they saw several of the most famous muggle museums at Dad's insistence, and were surprised at how much they enjoyed them, though Ginny couldn't help being disappointed they were thousands of years too late for the Great Library.   
  
They saw the wide, open street market, full of vendors shouting advertisement of their wares and the aroma of strange and unfamiliar foods. A man in the street charmed a snake-which Ginny was relieved not to understand. Not in words at least, though its body language seemed oddly comprehensible-using nothing but a flute to make it dance and weave from its basket. Children younger than Ginny ran up and asked for money. Dad gave them copper muggle coins he said were worth less than a knut. Mum didn't look convinced, but she didn't tell him not to.   
  
After they'd been there about a week, they finally got a chance to go to the Magic Corridor of the city, and spent an entire day trying to see everything there was to see. Ginny spent most of the allowance she'd managed to save up buying souvenirs-she made sure to buy a malachite utchat and a very old and dog-eared copy of the "Book of the Dead" Bill told her should include the verse she'd heard him translate-and Christmas gifts, and she didn't think she was the only one. Ron bought Harry a Sneakoscope as a birthday present, which Ginny thought was brilliant.   
  
One morning, she wandered out of the den and into the kitchen, vaguely intending to pour water in her cup for instant coffee. She sat down at the table, reached for the Daily Prophet an owl had already delivered, and let out a little scream. Scabbers was sitting on it. Actually, he was standing on it, running across the page as if trying to escape something. "Stupid rat," Ginny muttered darkly. She didn't care for him, and never had. He had an annoying habit of grabbing ahold of her with his claws and trying to run up her sleeve. Besides, he just looked...oily...like an untrustworthy salesman or something.   
  
"Get out of the way," she said, straight-arming him so he tumbled across the table.   
  
She picked up the paper, more out of boredom than interest in anything she might read, and nearly dropped it. There, staring up at her, was a bold Headline-"Escape from Azkaban No Longer Impossible"-and, beside it, a black-and-white photograph of man labeled-"Sirius Black, responsible for death of thirteen." 


	7. A Harry Situation

Disclaimer--Much as I wish it did, nothing here belongs to me.   
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Congratulations on the new keyboard. Here's an update to celebrate. ;-)  
  
Adrienne--Your statement about experience is so insightful...as is your comment about Bill and Molly showing different kinds of love appropriate to their relationships with Ginny. I think that's one of the nicest things about the Potterverse--love isn't cardboard cut out, and neither are friendship, nor right and wrong. And I'm glad Bill caught Ginny's feelings, too--they shouldn't always be hidden! Good point about Harry and Tom...being alike, it makes sense they would both attract Ginny on some level. I think Harry and Ginny's love will be part of defeating Voldemort, also possibly Ginny's love for Tom and/or Tom's latent soft spot for her...*muses* I'm glad you enjoyed Egypt...I'll be looking forward to your next review!  
  
EEDOE--I agree...Bill is the sort of brother I would love to have myself! I love Arthur as well...I see him as a lot like my own dad. You're right about Molly...I wasn't trying to make her more sympathetic in the least, it's just the sort of thing I suspect I would assume if I were in her shoes. ;-) I agree no day for Ginny would be complete without Harry. *grins* You're also right about Ginny not liking Scabbers because of her intuition--she's a very perceptive girl. Thanks for your faith in me...I'll try to fill in the hole well! *looks nervous* *hugs*  
  
Bill--I agree...Bill was just what Ginny needed most (I was still modeling off you a bit), and I loved the stained hair--impossible to wash off but not to outgrow or overlook--as well. :-) I think Ginny was wondering about the Parseltongue, too...and was hoping for a sign she really was free...she earned it, don't you think? On the other hand, being free isn't the same thing as forgetting...Ginny bought the utchat as a piece of Harry for her own--a protective piece! Nice call *winks* As for seeing it again...I really don't know! *looks sheepish* *hugs*  
  
************  
  
The day was taunt, threaded through with currents of tension, though everyone tried to pretend it wasn't. The atmosphere was all too familiar, heavily reminiscent of those tense days that led up to Ginny nearly losing her life at the end of the school year. Her brothers kept shooting her looks when they thought she wasn't looking. Ginny held her breath and did her best to ignore them. Dinner was a relief, more because the day was ending than anything. Soon she could sneak off to the den and hide alone with her thoughts...even if they were thoughts she'd rather avoid. Ron carried the package containing Harry's sneakoscope around with him all day...and it hadn't stopped howling. "Ron!" Mum nearly yelled, soup splashing back into her bowl from her spoon.   
  
"Sorry," Ron said, hastily carrying it out of the room and stuffing it under a couch cushion, the tops of his ears turning red. "Dunno what's wrong with it-seemed fine yesterday."  
  
"Gimmicky rubbish designed to take in tourists," Bill said dismissively, shooting a surprisingly nasty look in the direction of the couch cushion.   
  
"Maybe it just doesn't like being in your pocket with that rat," Ginny said. "I know I wouldn't."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Ron snapped. "Why would a sneakoscope have an opinion about a rat?"  
  
Ginny looked at him mildly and shrugged.   
  
Bill sipped at his soup, yelped, and spit it all back out in, spraying the table. "What the-who put-Beetles! You two!"  
  
Fred and George were laughing, leaning against one another in a failing bid for support, sliding sideways out of their chairs.   
  
"Think the sneakoscope is tourist rubbish now?" Ron asked, crossing his arms with an air of vindicated satisfaction.   
  
The tension had lessened...but it was still there, lurking, the next several days, in the tone of   
  
Mum's voice, in the lines around Dad's eyes, in the way they acted around one another, as if waiting for something...  
  
And then it came.   
  
An express letter from the Ministry of Magic, addressed to Dad.  
  
No one moved as he read it, paused, and read it again.   
  
"Harry has performed illegal magic at his uncle's," he said at last.  
  
"What? Not again?" Ron said, a split second before Fred said, "Harry gets all the fun!" followed closely by George saying, "We never get to do anything exciting!"  
  
"It's not funny!" Ginny said, startled into sharpness by worry for Harry.   
  
"Hardly," Dad agreed. "He's blown up his aunt."  
  
"What-Petunia?" Ron asked.  
  
"No...his uncle's sister...Marge by name. But that's not the point!"  
  
"It's certainly not," Mum added, "what was Harry thinking?"  
  
"It seems to have been an accident," Dad assured her, "and the Ministry isn't going to bring charges against him."  
  
"Well, then, we best write and try to explain to him how important it is he not do anything like that again," Mum said, sounding calmer.   
  
"That might indeed be best," Dad said slowly, "but hardly effective, as Harry is no longer at his uncle's house."  
  
"He's run away!" Mum looked horrified. "With Sirius Black on the loose?"   
  
Ginny's heart gave an uncomfortable lurch.  
  
"So it would seem," Dad sighed.   
  
"Arthur, we have to find him--He's in terrible danger!" Mum gasped.  
  
"Fudge has already managed," Dad soothed. "Found him getting off the Knight Bus at the entrance to Diagon Alley."  
  
Ginny let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Her brothers looked similarly relieved, even Bill and Charlie who didn't even know Harry.  
  
"He's promised not to venture into muggle London, and Tom has promised to keep an eye on him until we get there," Dad said. Ginny knew one horrible, endless moment of terror before she realized he hadn't been talking about Tom Riddle. "Fudge asks that we stay at the Leaky Cauldron and see Harry off to school with the others, courtesy of the Ministry."  
  
"Of course," Mum said immediately. "As if he had to ask."  
  
Dad nodded, "I'll write at once."  
  
"I'll tell Hermione," Ron said excitedly, "She was supposed to meet us at Diagon Alley...maybe she can come with us-Dad?"  
  
Dad gestured vaguely in his direction, already headed off to write the letter, Mum close on his heels.   
  
Ron had already turned to Percy for the loan of his owl, Hermes. Fred and George had turned their attention back to their breakfast. Charlie was talking in low tones to Bill. Ginny glanced at them one last time to make sure no one was watching, and crept after Dad and Mum.  
  
"What weren't you saying, Arthur?" Mum said, her voice so low Ginny had to strain to hear.   
  
"The Ministry doesn't think this is just bad timing," Dad said even more quietly. "They think Black escaped to go after Harry. If he'd stayed at his relatives, Dumbledore had put wards in place to make sure he was safe. Now..."  
  
Luckily Mum's strangled scream covered the one Ginny started and nearly choked on. She sidled deeper into the shadow corner behind the bedroom door her parents had left ajar, and tried to stay still.  
  
"Oh, Arthur!"  
  
"We aren't supposed to tell Harry," Dad warned grimly. "They're afraid the news would scare him. But, Molly--"  
  
"Arthur! They have to protect him!" Secretly, Ginny agreed. Still, she had seen him face impossible odds before and come out on top. Harry was anything but helpless.   
  
"Until he's on the train, Harry isn't going to spend a moment without supervision," Dad said calmly. "And once he's at Hogwarts, Dumbledore will protect him."  
  
Mum released a deep, shuddering breath. "Sirius Black--"  
  
"Fudge is going to post Dementors outside school grounds," Dad said as if the word had an unpleasant taste. "If Black comes anywhere near the area, they'll sense him."  
  
/And if he doesn't?/ Ginny wondered, /Black has to know he can't get past Dumbledore...does he know about the wards at the Dursleys? If it were me, I'd bid my time and get him when he left school for the summer.../ She didn't know whether or not the conversation was over, but she didn't think she wanted to hear anymore. She tiptoed away, shivering, suddenly cold in the dry Egyptian heat. 


	8. Return to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer--Much as I wish it did, nothing here belongs to me.   
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Enjoy! :-)  
  
Pauline--I've never been toasted before! Thanks! :-D Thinking someone actually enjoyed my story enough to read it again is making me a bit giddy! Cheers! *winks and waves*  
  
EEDOE--Aren't boys great? THEY know what's important. *winks* I don't know that the anything I write is too terribly profound, but thanks for the thought! *grins* Ron's so cute...constantly obsessing over Hermione and not even noticing, isn't he? *hugs*  
  
Bill--Thinking about what I've written so far, it looks bad for Ginny and that stress-free week...still, we know she wouldn't change it, really. *winks* Ron's attitude on the train in POA bothered me, too, but...he is only a kid...*sighs and shrugs* It is ironic that Ginny is right to mistrust Scabbers, and even more darkly ironic she doesn't even know it. Ginny's train of thought was deliberate, so I'm glad you noticed...after all, not being under Tom's direct influence doesn't mean she didn't learn anything from her friendship with him...and I do think it might be useful to her. I'd LOVE to write a book, and you make it sound so EASY--too bad I have to have a nice, detailed plot first...*sighs* *hugs*  
  
**************  
  
Diagon Alley was comfortably familiar as a pair of broken-in old shoes...but, returning from Egypt, it felt alien and exotic as well. Ginny wasn't sure if she liked or hated the feeling. Four rooms were waiting for them at the Leaky Cauldron-somewhere Ginny and her brothers had never been in spite of their many trips to Diagon Alley-one for Mum and Dad, one for Ron and Percy, one for the twins, and one for Ginny to share with Ron and Harry's friend Hermione. Ginny investigated hers, actually prowling around it, pacing nervously.   
  
Hermione, like Ginny, like Harry, had nearly been killed because of Ginny's involvement with Tom Riddle's diary the year before. Hermione had made a point of telling Ginny she didn't blame her... "She's had a whole summer to change her mind," Ginny muttered aloud, and immediately wished she hadn't. /How do you face someone you nearly killed? Does it ever get any easier?/ Somehow, Ginny doubted it. And if facing someone you'd nearly killed who knew and forgave you was bad ...facing someone you couldn't tell was bound to be worse...  
  
All summer, Ginny had avoided thinking about this moment...and now it was here and she had no idea what to do...  
  
"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione bounded into the room, followed by a widely-grinning Ron wrestling an unwieldly trunk. "How was your summer?"  
  
Ginny struggled to form words around the swelling lump of nausea in her throat. "Egypt was...incredible. I still can't believe we were there. I was there."  
  
"I know what you mean," Hermione said, apparently not noticing Ginny's discomfort. "France was like an entirely different world. I didn't get to see much of the magical community, but I did learn enough to add a bit to my essay for Professor Binns, and it was nice to share the experience with my parents-they hardly ever get to relax, it's very responsible work, being a dentist."  
  
As Ginny began to take all this in, one fact was becoming obvious-Hermione hadn't changed her mind. In fact, listening to her was disconcertingly as if the year before had never even happened.   
  
Maybe she should have felt grateful for the reprieve but instead she felt almost insulted. How can something so monumental, so life-altering, just disappear?  
  
"Man, Hermione," Ron groaned, letting the trunk go with a resounding bang, "what do you have in here-a giant troll?"  
  
Hermione sniffed. "The same thing you have in your trunk, Ronald Weasley. Clothes and school supplies."  
  
"That's it?" Ron asked, disbelieving.   
  
"Well...except for a few extra books I brought along for reference," Hermione said as if this were so typical it shouldn't have to be explained.   
  
Ginny felt her internal conflict ease as she receded back into the sidelines where she was beginning to feel most comfortable. /Maybe the way to deal with being part of a life-changing event for someone else is to pretend it doesn't exist, and neither do you.../  
  
"Which reminds me," Hermione said crisply, walking over and throwing open the trunk. She rummaged around for a few seconds, and pulled out a thick tome with a satisfied grunt. "I've promised myself I'll never again leave home without it-"Hogwarts: a History". Still interested in borrowing it?"  
  
Or not...Ginny frowned in thought.   
  
"Oh," Hermione said, sounding a little hurt, "If you'd rather not--"  
  
"No!" Ginny said quickly, reaching out to take the book. "I'm just...surprised you remembered."  
  
Hermione beamed.   
  
"Hermione never forgets anything," Ron said, sounding almost disgusted.   
  
Ginny snickered in spite of herself.   
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked after a few moments during which her mental debate over whether or not to let the remark go was fully visible.   
  
Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't seen him yet...wandering the alley, I s'pose."  
  
There was an awkward pause.   
  
"Ron! Ginny!" Mum called from down the hall. "We best get started if we're going to finish your shopping for school."   
  
They all went to Flourish and Blott's together to buy books for school. Ginny was pleased to find that while it was anything but quiet with the large display of fighting green books in the window, it was considerably less crowded without Gilderoy Lockhart signing books. She wandered the bookstacks with Hermione, investigating such books as "Arcane Arcanum", "Ten Days to More Effective Charms", "Completely Useless Hexes", and "Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming". Ginny knew the huge black dog on the cover was a Grim-the very thought of it ought to frighten her...but it didn't.   
  
She actually thought the dog looked rather protective...or maybe, having nearly died, she didn't see much in death left to frighten her. She wasn't sure she really wanted to think about that...especially as she knew what Mum would say if she ever heard such an idea had occurred to her daughter...Ginny sighed.   
  
Ginny had scarcely grown at all, but her brothers-especially Ron-had made up for it. She and Hermione tagged along after them to the used clothing store to browse aimlessly among the dress robes as they bought new school clothes. To Ginny's surprise, they had similar taste, and actually enjoyed picking out the prettiest outfits...as well as they ones they would never-on pain of death-be willing to wear.   
  
She was starting to feel more herself and less what she had done around Hermione...starting to remember when she wished she could get to know the friendly-looking brunette her brother spoke of so often and so highly...She greeted the development with a mixture of uneasy alarm and happy relief, and tried not to think about, as not thinking seemed to make it easier. 


	9. Ginny's Hero

Disclaimer--Much as I wish it did, nothing here belongs to me. Conversation is from PoA and belongs to JKR. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.  
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Adrienne--I'm glad you enjoyed Bill's discomfiture...I did too. After all, he's so poised most of the time! Like you, I think all girls secretly want another girl who understands them, as happy as they might be with their close guy pals...hopefully Hermione and Ginny can do that for one another, if even Harry doesn't notice. I love the feline descriptors used for Ginny, and I think it's a very good idea of JK's to have behave in a catlike manner as well as like cats, so I'm glad you think I develop it well. :-) I hope you enjoy Harry and Ginny's reunion. :-)  
  
EEDOE--I'm glad I got the reviews, too! Otherwise, I'd start to think nobody loved me and everyone had lost interest in Ginny and me! I can't imagine what's happening with FF.net and the sudden oblivion-monster (that made me laugh out loud, it was so funny!), but I hope it isn't permnant.I'm glad that line about the last year never happening stuck out to you...hopefully that means Ginny's world dove-tails nicely into Harry's. :-) I wondered if having Ginny notice the Grim was too much, so I'm glad you thought it wasn't. Looking forward to your next review, and your own sequel--which I recommend! *hugs*  
  
Bill--I'm a bit irritated the reviews aren't showing up as well...I was hoping it was just a time delay. On the other hand, at least I did get them so I didn't feel shunned. *sighs* You're exactly right about Ginny's developing tendency to retreat into herself...hopefully Fred and George will help counter that...what are brothers for? And Hermion herself might be able to help as her friendship with Ginny develops. I'm as interested in that as you are...it did seem rather Athena-esque in origin, didn't it? *grins crookedly* I agree Harry in OTP is very withdrawn...maybe Ginny understands him better than he thinks. As for "Completely Useless Hexes", wouldn't you buy it? I would, just to see what it said! *laughs* *hugs*  
  
*******  
  
"And a new wand for Ron," Mum said briskly, as they stepped back out into the sunshine.   
  
  
  
Ron looked at her in ecstatic disbelief. "Really?"  
  
Mum smiled. "Your father and I agree you've learned your lesson...and you'll never be able to apply them with that wand you have now." This was only too true, as Ron's wand had been snapped almost in half the year before. It had backfired so badly when Gilderoy Lockhart attempted to use it, he'd ended up in St. Mungo's. Ginny had admired Ron for grimly bearing the consequences of his recklessness, but she was glad Mum and Dad were going to rescue him even though he hadn't complained. Especially since Ron hardly ever got anything of his own new.  
  
Ron didn't take as long to find his wand as she had. For him, the third time really was the charm. Still...Ginny wouldn't have given up her mistletoe and mooncalf wand for anything...it almost seemed alive to her, like a friend...  
  
"Now, you can go and look for Harry if you like," Mum said as Mr. Ollivander wrapped Ron's new willow and unicorn hair wand. "Just meet us back at the Inn for dinner."  
  
Ginny hesitated as Ron and Hermione started off enthusiastically, half-tempted to go with them. But, even though she'd spent the entire holiday thinking about Harry and how much she wanted to see him, she wasn't ready. She still felt naked, vulnerable, too close...and if that weren't enough, there was always the question of what she'd overheard Dad telling Mum, and whether or not she should tell Harry what she knew that concerned him...In the end, she accompanied Mum, Percy, and the protesting twins, to buy supplies to replenish their potions kits, pens, paper and ink.   
  
"-Azkaban guards that will get him back in the end," Dad was saying to Ron, Hermione, and Harry as they walked into the bar. "You mark my words." Ginny had a bad feeling she knew what that was about-even as she had the thought, Harry looked up at her, as if sensing it.  
  
Harry's eyes sent a tingle through Ginny that made her feel as though they were still in the Chamber of Secrets, acting in concert...She looked hurriedly away, not wanting to be drawn into memories she didn't feel capable of controlling, and felt her face burn. /You're not connected to him/, she reminded herself savagely. /You're just a silly little girl he saved from her own stupidity./ "Hello," she mumbled hastily, trying to fade into the background behind Mum.   
  
For once, Percy actually did her a good turn, stepping stiffly forward to offer Harry his hand.   
  
"Harry, how nice to see you."  
  
"Hello, Percy," Harry said, his gaze shifting away from Ginny's face.   
  
"I hope you're well?"  
  
  
  
"Very well, thanks," Harry said, struggling not to laugh. Face still on fire, Ginny coughed behind Mum.   
  
"Harry!" Fred elbowed Percy, knocking him into the bar, which only made Ginny cough harder as he bowed. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy--"  
  
"Marvelous," seconded George, getting in on the act. "Absolutely spiffing."  
  
Ron was roaring with laughter. Dad's lips were twitching. Even Hermione was giggling a bit, hiding her face behind the big ginger-colored cat she held. Ginny wondered where it had come from.   
  
"That's enough, now," Mum intervened.  
  
"Mum!" Fred said, grabbing her hand as well. "How really corking to see you--"  
  
Ginny snickered, caught herself, and tried to compose her face as the others continued to laugh and Percy's scowl deepened.   
  
"I said, that's enough," Mum said sharply. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed at Percy's badge. "Second Head Boy in the family!"  
  
"And the last," Fred vowed softly.   
  
"I don't doubt that," Mum rounded on him. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."  
  
George nearly gagged. Having seen how Percy behaved as a Prefect, Ginny didn't blame him a bit. "What do we want to be prefects for? It'd take all the fun out of life."  
  
At that, Ginny couldn't help laughing-it was too true not to.  
  
"You want to set a better example for your sister!" Mum scolded.  
  
"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," Percy assured her. "I'm going up to change for dinner."  
  
George watched his retreat with a sigh. "We tried to shut him up in a pyramid, but Mum spotted us." Ginny laughed harder at the memory.  
  
She was still fighting laughter when Tom, the innkeeper, escorted them to three tables he'd put together for them in the parlor. They had lovely crisp green salad dotted with bright carrots and tomatoes, creamy mashed potatoes with gravy and plenty of butter, soft, fresh baked bread, tender roast, salty ham, and rich chocolate pudding for dessert.   
  
"How are we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" Fred asked off-handedly.   
  
"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars." To Ginny, it made perfect sense the Ministry would want to keep an eye on Harry. The others, who hadn't heard what she had, looked up in surprise.   
  
"Why?" Percy asked, a bit presumptuously, in Ginny's opinion.   
  
"Because of you, Perce," George said, deadpan. "And there will be little flags on the hoods with HB on them--"  
  
"--For Humongous Bighead," Fred finished smoothly. So they thought it was presumptuous, too. Ginny registered the fact even as she laughed with the others. From the look in her eye, so did Hermione...  
  
"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy persisted.  
  
"Well...as I haven't got one anymore," Dad said casually. Ginny saw Ron exchange a glance with Harry and wince-they'd crashed the car into a Whomping Willow on school grounds, snapping Ron's wand in the process. And becoming folk heroes...Ginny grinned ruefully. "And as I work there, they're doing me a favor." Ginny wondered if anyone else thought the words sounded a bit a weak, and hoped they didn't.   
  
"Good thing, too," Mum said briskly, as if to draw attention away from the subject. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground...you are all packed, aren't you?"  
  
Ginny was, as she had never bothered unpacking from Egypt, and had very few new things to add.   
  
She and Hermione passed a quiet evening in their room, sprawled across the twin beds, Ginny reading "Hogwarts: A History", Hermione perusing her new Muggle Studies book, and Crookshanks--Hermione's new cat--leaping back and forth between them. Every once in a while, Ginny looked sideways at Hermione over the edge of the book, wondering whether or not she ought to tell her Sirius Black was after Harry...but Dumbledore would keep him safe, and she knew what it was like to live in constant fear...She could never wish that on Harry, the person she felt closest to in all the earth.   
  
Percy and Ron were shouting at one another in the room beside them. The sound was reassuringly normal. Eventually Ginny's eyelids began to droop...and sleep put an end to her discussion with herself... 


	10. Train of Events

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me. No copyright infringement is intended--as EEDOE (you should read "Vanilla Dreams") has said, these stories are simply something like old campfire tales. They're for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--I loved your review. It made ME laugh! ;-) I hope you enjoy this as much.  
  
EEDOE--You're welcome, but I wouldn't have mentioned looking forward to your sequel if I wasn't. :-) I like the images you associate with Ginny's wand. I did pick the combination partly because I thought it was ethereal and romantic. *winks* After all, I am a dreamer...I agree that the canon never allows for another interpretation of Ginny's embarrassment, but at twelve, boys can be a bit slow at catching emotional nuances, so it makes sense Harrry wouldn't realize things like that seldom only have one cause, even if Ginny knows better...and, perhaps, Harry sees Ginny's crush because it's more important to him than he thinks...*smirks* *hugs*  
  
Bill--I'm delighted you and EEDOE both noticed the composition of Ginny's wand! Inspired by Zimmeron's account of Hermione's wand, I actually put a great deal of thought into it. *looks sheepish* I picked mistletoe largely because it's part of the Druidic Horoscope, assigned to a single day known as *drum roll*--the Unnamed Day. (An idea I've always liked)--but also because Mistletoe is something I associate closely with holly (I could be wrong, but I believe they both bloom in the winter months). As for the mooncalf, I borrowed that from "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" by the Harry Potter expert herself. A mooncalf is a pale white creature--intensely shy, it stays far away from most populated areas, but on moonlit nights, they like to come out and frolick in the moonshine. They seemed fragile, but playful and I thought that suited my concept of Ginny very well...most of all, it was something unique from her family, especially for her. She deserved it. :-)  
  
I agree, Ginny's perception, sensitivity and comprehension would make her an ideal prefect, but...maybe being suited for the job is what best suits her to know she doesn't want it. (I suspect the twins may have known Ginny needed a laugh, which makes them pretty perceptive as well) *grins and shrugs* I'm sorry I made you hungry, but kind of proud of myself too! *snickers*  
  
As for the train...well...that is an ironic twist, isn't it? *grins and winks* *hugs*   
  
**********  
  
Mum and Dad had just walked into the parlor when she and Hermione came downstairs the next morning. To Ginny's gratified amazement, Hermione remembered to offer her the pot of coffee.   
  
"Good morning, girls," Mum said cheerfully. "You're certainly up earlier than I expected. Why when I was your age, the only time I got up this early was to mix that love potion--"  
  
"Love potion?" Ginny asked immediately, smelling a story.   
  
Mum blushed.   
  
"Which one was it?" Hermione demanded eagerly. "Did it work?"  
  
"Did you use it on Dad?"   
  
"I don't know that it had a proper name," Mum answered with a half-smile. "But it did work-after a fashion. You see..."  
  
"-And he fell at your feet right there in the Great Hall?" Ginny said, eyes wide.   
  
"Singing?" Hermione's mouth was an "o" of disbelief.  
  
"He did indeed," Mum said, chuckling as Harry and Ron walked into the Room.   
  
"How embarrassing!" Hermione shuddered, but sounded almost amused.   
  
"And that wasn't the worst part," Mum added, almost nostalgically. "We both got detention with Apollyon Pringle, the caretaker, for disturbing the exam...and letters sent home to our parents. But," she said, beaming with the memory, "I got my first kiss...and I learned a very important lesson."  
  
"What's that?" Hermione, ever the student, wanted to know.  
  
"Love potions may seem attractive, but love that isn't given of its own free will isn't love...it's a farce." Mum said, sagely.   
  
They all fell silent, reflecting on this, and Ginny wasn't really sorry to end up in the car with Fred and George while Hermione went with Ron and Harry... a bit of loud and raucous mischief was exactly what she needed to counteract the weight of her thoughts. The dark green cars moved quickly, darting from place to place like manic flies.   
  
"Right, then," Dad said as they approached the platform. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry." Ginny watched as he pushed Harry's trolley up to the barrier with a feeling of bereft relief. He was going to tell Harry.   
  
"Coming, Ginny?" Percy invited.   
  
Ginny shrugged and started forward beside him. An instant later, they were standing behind Dad and Harry. From the look on Dad's face, they'd interrupted.   
  
"Ah, there's Penelope!" Percy exclaimed happily, smoothing his hair like a primping parrot smoothing its feathers. Amber eyes met green ones in the merest touch, and glanced hurriedly away even as laughter leapt between them.  
  
Harry and Ron led them to an empty carriage at the end of the train and stowed their trunks-Ron lifted Hermione's, and with the most tenuous of glances, Harry lifted Ginny's. They left Harry's owl Hedwig, and Crookshanks waiting in the luggage rack, and went out to say goodbye to Mum and Dad.   
  
Dad gave everyone great, squeezy hugs, and Mum grabbed whoever was closest and kissed them soundly. "Do take care, won't you, Harry?" Ginny heard her whisper as she hugged Harry extra tight.   
  
Ginny wondered why Mum was so worried if Harry was going to be safe with Dumbledore, but Mum was already trying to pretend nothing had happened, opening up her enormous bag and saying, "I've made you all sandwiches..."  
  
Ron made a horrible face as she started to hand him his.   
  
  
  
"They're not corned beef," Mum said, between amusement and exasperation. For a moment, even Ginny thought things were perfectly normal.   
  
  
  
Ginny, who liked corned beef, would have preferred it to the thick, sticky peanut butter. She glanced up from her somewhat disheartened examination of her sandwich to see Dad standing with Harry off to the side, talking very earnestly, and knew he'd found time to explain what was going on...And then she was being rushed aboard the train by a boisterous Fred and George as Mum shouted for Dad to get Harry aboard.   
  
  
  
Ginny wasn't sure he was going to make it, but he did, scrabbling on after it had already started. They leaned out the window together, their shoulders touching, and waved at Mum and Dad until they couldn't see them anymore.   
  
  
  
"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered as they pulled their heads back into the train, and Ginny nearly thought he was speaking to her. If she hadn't realized on her own how unlikely that was, she would have caught on when Ron and Hermione immediately turned to look at her.   
  
  
  
She held her ground. She and Harry had nearly died together...surely she could hear what he had to say...especially since she already knew...She was one of them now. Wasn't she?  
  
  
  
"Go away, Ginny," Ron said.   
  
  
  
It shouldn't have hurt...but it did...  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Ginny huffed. She nearly told them she already knew...but as the words were on the tip of her tongue, she bit it...without really knowing why. Let them think they knew something she didn't...she knew the truth, and they deserved to look foolish. She stalked off, not really sure who or what she was looking for.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ginny!" a familiar voice said as she passed a compartment. "In here."  
  
  
  
Grinning, Ginny turned and ducked inside. "Hey, partner, long time, no crime. What you been up to?" She said, then stopped, feeling her face heat as she realized Bion wasn't alone.   
  
  
  
"Not much," Bion said with a shrug. "Let me introduce you to our companions-Ginny Weasley, this is Luna Lovegood, Marietta Edgecombe, Roger Davies, and Cho Chang. Guys, this is Ginny Weasley."  
  
  
  
"You were the one who saw Harry Potter close the Chamber of Secrets," Maria Edgecombe said as if making an accusation.   
  
  
  
"Uh," Ginny said, intensely uncomfortable, shifting the balls of her feet. "Yeah."  
  
  
  
"What was it like?" Cho asked, leaning in eagerly, her almond-shaped eyes alight.   
  
  
  
"Uh...what do you mean?" Ginny asked quickly.   
  
  
  
"Being rescued by Harry Potter," Cho said, impatiently. "The Boy-Who-Lived. Or, for that matter, the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
  
  
"Harry's not the Boy-Who-Lived," Ginny said quietly. "He's Harry."  
  
  
  
Marietta, Roger, and Cho were staring at her a bit blankly. Luna, staring dreamily out the window, may have nodded her head. Bion looked as if he wanted to do something, but didn't really know quite what.   
  
  
  
Ginny looked Davies in the eye. "You play Quidditch, don't you?"  
  
  
  
"I see Gryffindor has been paying attention," Davies said with a grin. "Cho plays, too."  
  
  
  
"Oh?" Ginny said politely. "What position?"  
  
  
  
"Seeker," Cho said with quiet pride.   
  
  
  
"She can keep up with the best of us," Davies added affectionately.   
  
  
  
"I look forward to seeing you play, then," Ginny said.  
  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. 


	11. Train of Terror

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me. No copyright infringement is intended--as EEDOE has said, these stories are simply something like old campfire tales. They're for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Adrienne--I'm glad you liked the love potion scene...I felt nearly as awkward writing it as Ginny did in it. The meeting between Cho and Ginny turned out about 180% from where I expected it to, but after I read it a couple of times, I realized it just couldn't happen any other way...so it's nice to know you thought it turned out well. :-) Thanks so much for your continued reviews! *hugs*  
  
EEDOE-- *Giggles* Yeah...You could practically see Ginny's back arch and the hair on the back of her neck stand up...poor little kitten...But who I really feel sorry for is Cho...*tries to look serious* Too be fair, Cho doesn't really know Harry. They've never met, so it makes sense she would think of him as his reputation and not as the person he is--whether or not that changed later...*sighs* I suspect Molly--while far more...um...straight-laced about it than Ginny was a bit of firecracker in her day, as well. *winks* Glad you enjoyed it! *hugs*  
  
Bill-- The Druidic Horoscope uses trees instead of constellations...it's been a while since I've seen it, but I think there are twelve signs in addition to the Unnamed Day, simply called because it doesn't fit into any of the signs according to their calendar. (But an unbirthday card would be good for that...) True, it would have drastically changed things if Ginny had just blurted everything she knew, but look what happened the last time she did that! As for the Ravenclaws...Ginny was almost a member of that house, and she does feel a bit awkward about almost killing Colin, so... What you said about my characterization made my day! Thanks! *hugs*  
  
*****************  
  
Ginny was just thinking how glad she was the Sorting Hat had placed her in Gryffindor if this was what it would have been like to be in Ravenclaw when the plump witch with the food cart arrived. She pooled money with Bion and Luna, and soothed herself with several chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake over a game of exploding snap, which Luna won. Davies, Marietta, and Cho ignored them, absorbed in their own conversation and not bothering to include them. They reminded Ginny of some Gryffindors in that respect...  
  
  
  
"Are we there already?" Luna asked vaguely, her glasses glinting as she lowered the Quibbler-she had been reading an article about Lockhart's tragic demise in a boating accident to Ginny and Bion. Ginny was grateful for the distraction as she'd been finding it difficult to keep a straight face. Especially when she thought about Lockhart the last time she'd seen him...but that was a memory with sobering connotations.   
  
  
  
"Can't be," Davies said off-handedly, not bothering to look their direction.   
  
  
  
"Then why is the train slowing down?" Bion asked a little more forcefully than necessary. Ginny was a bit relieved to see he didn't much care for Davies himself. He was already on his feet, looking inquiringly out into the corridor. Cho and Marietta watched him for a moment, then slid around to stare out the window. From the sound of things, Ginny doubted they could see much of anything but rain.   
  
  
  
The train screeched to a standstill, knocking Cho into Marietta with a squeal. Luggage tumbled out of the racks, reminding Ginny of the how books had flown through the air when Dad and Lucius Malfoy had a fight in Flourish and Blott's.   
  
  
  
"Nothing out there," Bion said from the floor, patently confused.   
  
  
  
Nothing he could see.   
  
  
  
"I'm going to find Ron," Ginny announced, struggling to her feet. "Maybe he'll know what's going on."  
  
  
  
"Let us know what you find out," Bion suggested, glancing at the other Ravenclaws.   
  
  
  
Already out the door, Ginny fluttered her hand behind her in response.  
  
  
  
Before she had taken three steps, she found herself completely in the dark.   
  
  
  
Black. Everything was black. Black as midnight...It made everything seem strangely cut off. For a moment, memory took over...Ginny felt herself transfixed as if dwindling into nothingness, dispersed as if spiraling into oblivion...Mechanically, she stepped forward...and found she was only in the shadows of the dark. The spell was broken. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be Ron, Hermione, and Harry. And if they didn't...she wanted to find Ron before he began to worry, as she knew he would. She moved blindly forward.   
  
  
  
She heard the soft scrape of a door opening beside her and turned instinctively toward it, at a loss as to how far she'd gone, or whether or not this was the right compartment. Someone walked right into her, their foot bouncing painfully off her shin. Ginny yelped, hopping backward. An echoing screech hardly made her feel better. "Who's that?" gasped a voice that sounded oddly familiar.  
  
  
  
Ginny frowned uncertainly into the darkness, "Who's that?"   
  
  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded. Ginny heard her relief in the question's sharp edge.  
  
  
  
"I was looking for Ron," she said simply. It was true, but as she heard the words, she realized she wasn't only looking for Ron. She was looking for Harry, whom she knew would be with him, because Harry would know what to do. Even if he didn't, she didn't care...part of her still expected them to die together on the Chamber floor...she swallowed so hard her throat shuddered.   
  
  
  
Hermione didn't seem to notice. "Come in and sit down," she ordered.  
  
  
  
Ginny didn't argue, feeling her way past Hermione into the compartment as the door closed with a snick. She stopped a little way in without really knowing why. The spot just felt right. She started to drop onto the seat... "Not here!" Harry protested in her ear, his breath warm and comforting against her cheek. "I'm here."  
  
  
  
Ginny's face burned. She knew she was blushing, but at least no one could see it in the dark. She inched over a little and slid onto the seat next to Harry, wishing she knew what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed someone who sounded like Neville Longbottom. Hermione must have tripped over him on her way back to her seat.   
  
  
  
"Quiet!" There was something about the low, hoarse command Ginny instinctively obeyed-to judge by the sudden stillness, she wasn't the only one. Light crackled into being, throwing fissures through the dark. Squinting, Ginny could see a languid outstretched hand, cupping friendly, dancing flames. She'd never been so happy to see fire.   
  
  
  
Behind the flames, still obscured in shadow, was the gray outline of a face-an expressive mouth drawn tight as if in pain or thought, wide and gentle eyes gathered into lines at the corners, a suggestion of pale hair-held very still as if listening for something beyond the range of human ears. "Stay where you are."  
  
  
  
The man moved toward the compartment door. Watching him, Ginny felt cold, just as she had listening in on Mum and Dad in Egypt. She swallowed again as he stretched out his free hand, and the door slid open of its own accord.  
  
  
  
Her very bones were ice. Her blood crackled in her veins with forbidding. Ginny stared at the cloaked figure framed in the doorway and licked cold-parched lips. The figure turned its head slightly as if to look at her. Its face was hidden, buried deep within the shadows of its hood, but she could see it rising up at her, shining pale and hard as an ice sculpture...Tom. His gray eyes burned her with the cold of a thousand snowstorms.  
  
  
  
Whimpering, Ginny turned to look at Harry. Moving her head was like swimming through half-frozen water...she could hear it in her ears...Harry was a dim and distant shape, as if far across a snowswept plain...she couldn't meet his eye...he seemed to be slipping sideways in his seat. Ginny reached out to help him, sluggish with cold, blinking as if to drive away Tom's hovering face...Tom was going to live because of her...was going to live instead of her...She could see Harry, falling, poisoned by the basilisk she had called...Ron and Hermione were watching her, their faces Petrified and pale-cold...  
  
  
  
Tears traced icy streams along her face. She could feeling them pooling on her lips...Dead...everyone was dead because of her... Ginny was shaking. She was shaking and she couldn't stop...  
  
"-Sirius Black under our cloaks," the man holding the flames was saying in another life, another time. Tom's face stayed in the door, staring at her from the depths of the dark cloak. The man pulled out a wand, pointing it at Tom, and muttered, "Expeto Pastramin"...at least she thought he did...Silver shot at Tom like a bolt of moonshine...The figure looked at them without the slightest change, but somehow Ginny had the impression of a shrug as it turned and moved away.  
  
Slowly, her head began to clear...but Harry was still lying at her feet. 


	12. Life Goes On

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me. They're for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--I'll try not to ruin your favorite book for you! *looks nervous*  
  
Adrienne--You earned a hug--I like having you to keep Ginny and myself company! I tried to do Ginny's reaction to the dementors justice, but I'm sure she and Harry would tell us it's the sort of feeling you can only really imagine. She does have a bit of a Harry-complex, but as you say, it's in keeping with her age and experience. ;-) It's so cool that you like Bion! Thanks. :-) Maybe we can see more of him later on...  
  
EEDOE--Okay, you win. Fangirl. *winks* Bobbleheads!I love the way your mind works! *snickers wildly* As you say, if Ginny weren't made for Harry...I feel a bit bad for Bion myself...in fact, I've been a bit tempted to help him out. *muses* I loved that little bit with Ginny almost sitting on Harry as well...she was looking for him...*coughs* I hope the dementor scene had even a fraction of the emotional impact it promised...thanks for saying it did! *hugs*  
  
Bill--It feels so good to think you can actually pick themes out of my chapters! I write something people can analyze! *giggles like schoolgirl* Thanks!!! *hugs*  
  
********************************  
  
Ron was already beside him. "Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"  
  
Hermione waited, looking like Ginny felt, for an eternity of seconds. Then, suddenly, reached over and slapped Harry's face, gently but firmly, a succession of times.  
  
  
  
"W-what?" Harry lurched slightly, turning his face away, moving as if he were about to sit up.   
  
Hermione and Ron lifted him up onto the seat. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah." Harry was craning around to look at the door. "What happened? Where's that-that thing?" Ginny shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Who screamed?"   
  
"No one screamed," Ron said, looking even more intensely worried.   
  
Harry looked at Neville, then turned and looked at her. His eyes seemed to linger on hers for a brief moment, but she might have been imagining it. "But I heard screaming--" Harry insisted.   
  
Something split the air with a dangerous crack. Everyone in the compartment jumped. Ginny huddled back into the corner against the wall, and didn't bother to move when she realized the sound had come from the man who'd sent the cloaked thing away. "Here," he said crisply, handing a Harry a huge chunk of-chocolate? "Eat it. It'll help."  
  
Harry took the chocolate, but stared at the man. "What was that thing?"  
  
That was what she wanted to know.   
  
"A dementor," the man said matter-of-factly, forcing a piece of chocolate into Ginny's hand.   
  
"One of the dementors of Azkaban." He crumbled up the wrapper and put it in his pocket, apparently unaware he'd said anything the least bit remarkable. Ginny licked her lips again, watching him.   
  
"Eat," he said, looking at her as if willing her to believe him. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, voicing Ginny's secret fear.  
  
"I don't get it," Harry said instead of answering. "What happened?"  
  
"Well-that thing-the dementor-stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) and you-you--" Ginny had never heard Hermione so inarticulate. Somehow, that made the experience more real than anything else could.   
  
"I thought you were having a fit or something," Ron said for her, his voice faint. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching--"  
  
"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor and pulled out his wand, and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away..." Hermione concluded in a rush.   
  
"It was horrible," Neville trilled shrilly, making Ginny glance at him. She was surprised to see his face nearly as white as Harry's, each freckle cleared outlined against skin that looked almost translucent. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?" So that wasn't just me, Ginny thought with something like relief. She didn't know why it helped, but it did...  
  
"I felt weird," Ron said with a mangled shrug. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."  
  
In spite of herself, Ginny drew air in one huge, shaky sob. Harry's green eyes met hers, solid and connected for what seemed like ages. Hermione put an arm around her as if shielding her from her own demons.   
  
"But didn't any of you-fall off your own seats?" Harry asked, looking horribly embarrassed.  
  
"No," Ron said, glancing at Hermione in a way that reminded Ginny of Dad when he was upset.   
  
"Ginny was shaking like mad, though."  
  
Ginny sniffled into Hermione's shoulder without meaning to. Hermione patted her back, looking at Harry.   
  
The stranger stepped back into the compartment, taking everything in with the suggestion of a smile. "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..."  
  
Ginny looked at the gooey lump with distaste. Harry raised his and took a skeptical bite. Ginny saw his eyes widen, and he seemed to sit up a little straighter. Twisting her lips in disbelief, Ginny nibbled at a corner of her piece...and felt a little closer to the ability to someday be happy. She chewed slowly at the chocolate until it was gone and felt nearly human.   
  
No one felt much like talking for the short remainder of the journey. They filed out into rain so freezing it was almost like being on the train with the dementor all over again. Ginny let Hermione steer her across the platform and into a carriage without a horse. Ron and Hermione kept shooting looks at Harry from the opposite seat. Ginny couldn't bring herself to add to his distress by staring, and forced herself to stare into the rushing water outside the window instead, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him.   
  
Malfoy tried to make trouble as they emerged from the carriage, but the stranger from the train came to the rescue yet again, and they stumbled dazedly toward the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall called Harry and Hermione away just as they reached the door. Ginny and Ron tried to watch them go, torn between curiosity and concern, but the crowd forced them into the Hall. The sky overhead was as black as the train had been. Ginny shivered as she sat between Neville and Dean across from Ron. To her surprise, the stranger was sitting at the Head Table next to Professor Snape. Before she had time to consider that, Professor Flitwick hobbled into the room, carrying a three-legged stool and a ragged Hat.   
  
There was a moment of expectant silence, then the Hat opened its mouth and began to sing. The song was different than it had been the year before when Ginny was Sorted, and she was pleasantly surprised by the Hat's creativity. Professor Flitwick waited until the applause died away, then opened a scroll of parchment and began to call names. One by one, the new students stepped forward to try on the Hat, which shouted out a house for the student. The ceremony was a lot more enjoyable when you watched someone else go through it. Still, Ginny was glad to see it come to an end...she was feeling good enough to be very hungry.   
  
Harry and Hermione had just come into the Hall and sat down on either side of Ron, and Professor McGonagall, who'd come in with them, slid into place at the Head Table, when Professor Dumbledore stood and tapped his water glass, signaling his opening speech. It started with dementors, to Ginny's disgust. She'd never wanted to see the things again.   
  
The stranger was a replacement for Gilderoy Lockhart, their former Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. His name was Remus Lupin. Most of the school took this news incredulously, and Snape looked almost sick, but Ginny applauded enthusiastically, grateful for his presence on the Express. He wasn't the only new teacher. They also had a new Care of Magical Creatures Professor-Hagrid! Ginny was so pleased she nearly fell off the bench. Fred and George whistled loudly on the other end of the table, and Lee was shouting and stomping his feet.   
  
Then, best of all, they finally got to eat.   
  
Overall, as she made her way up to her dormitory that night, Ginny felt good to be back at school. 


	13. The Usual

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me. They're for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Awww! You're so sweet! *grins sheepishly and blushes* Thanks!  
  
Met19--Hi! Always nice to see a new...uh...face. *grins* I should probably finish this story before I worry too much about others, but I do intend to write both GoF and OoTP from Ginny's point of view. I hope you enjoy the story well enough to stick around that long.   
  
Adrienne--Hermione's usually brilliant, but she's been a bit slow realizing the girl-bonding that's been staring her in the face with Ginny Weasley (of course, Ron and Harry are great pals), but hopefully that will change. It's far past time someone noticed Neville...that poor boy is far more Gryffindor than anyone realizes to live with the knowledge he does every day and never once whimper. Hopefully Ginny is perceptive enough to pick up on that. *winks* *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--It's amazing what depths lie in silence, don't you think? *attempts Mona Lisa smile and snickers* A five course meal! Wow...it's so nice to feel appreciated. *blushes and beams* And one made out of Spam....*falls off chair and has to pull self up using keyboard* You have the greatest metaphors--you should write a book of them! *hugs*  
  
Bill--I noticed that line in OotP, too...I thought it was very telling that Harry would take time to register Ginny's presence in the midst of the funk he'd fallen into. Almost as if he found it comforting...*winks* Yeah...Harry sometimes ACTS like he notices Ginny...looking at her in moments when he most needs reassurance or colaboration, but he never seems to notice himself noticing! Ginny, on the other hand, most certainly does...And as for Malfoy, I think you hit the nail on the head. How can Ginny respect his intimdation techniques when she's seen a Master. Poor stupid amatuer...*laughs* So you noticed I wriggled out of the song? I admit it...I figured it would just sound like very stupid rhymes, so I avoided it, and, as you say, JKR provided me with the excuse that she did it, too! ;-) I've noticed this story is about the same length as MoP was at this stage as well...*crosses fingers* No promises! You are reading my mind, aren't you? I have, in fact, considered whether or not Ginny will be having a few sessions with Remus of her own (I actually think they are well-suited to bonding together), but the verdict is still out on that...we'll have to wait and see...*hugs*  
  
************************  
  
The feeling lasting didn't last.   
  
People she'd never seen before were coming up to ask her about the first task even before Ginny made it to the table for breakfast. Draco Malfoy helped distract them, but Ginny didn't feel any better about his impressions of Harry's reaction to the dementors.   
  
Double Potions with Ravenclaw was her first class. Ginny seriously considered drowning herself in her cauldron, but she didn't want to hurt Bion's grade. He seemed to judge her mood at a glance, and tried to cheer her up with ridiculous stories of his adventures over the summer. Luna even chimed in with a few of her own from the next cauldron over. Before she knew it, Ginny was telling them about Egypt, her annoyance with the stream of constant attention temporarily abating.   
  
Only to come back full force as soon as she stepped into Greenhouse Three with the Slytherins and found herself face to face with a room full of mandrakes...and people imitating Malfoy's impression of Harry.   
  
She found herself sitting to none other than her hero himself at lunch, a proximity that made her far too nervous to eat. A nervousness quickly compounded by annoyance as she realized not even Ron had noticed her presence. "Harry," he was saying as if his life depended on it, "you haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"  
  
Ginny paused, listening intently. Surely Ron wasn't talking about-  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, obviously determined to think it unimportant. "I have. I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."  
  
Ron's fork dropped off his plate. He had been talking about the Grim.   
  
Harry Potter had seen an omen of his death. And Sirius Black was after him.  
  
Ginny turned to face him without thinking.   
  
"Probably a stray," Hermione said as if stating something she'd read for a lesson.  
  
It seemed reasonable, only it was quite a coincidence. Ron must have thought so, too. "Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim that's-that's bad. My uncle Bilius saw one and died twenty-four hours later!"  
  
He had a point.  
  
But Harry had faced Tom Riddle-the most powerful Dark Wizard alive-and survived. It was going to take more than an omen-or even Sirius Black-to kill him. Ginny planned to make sure of that herself, if necessary...but with Dumbledore around, it wouldn't be.   
  
"Coincidence," Hermione said dismissively, gesturing with the jug of pumpkin juice. Ginny reached out and took it from her, more for something to do than out of thirst.   
  
"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron looked more annoyed than scared, and Ginny wondered if Hermione had distracted him intentionally. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"  
  
"There you are then," sniffed Hermione. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death!"  
  
Ginny snickered through her fear. Harry himself seemed to be controlling a similar reaction. Ron looked scandalized. Several people sitting near were throwing curious looks in their direction.   
  
Hermione ignored them. "Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!" She announced loudly.   
  
Harry and Ginny both winced. Ron was moving his mouth as if searching for his voice. Hermione pulled a huge Arithmancy book out from under the table, and propped it against the juice jug in a familiar gesture. "I think Divination seems very woolly," she said assessing. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."  
  
"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup," Ron contradicted furiously.   
  
"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," Hermione said.   
  
Harry's shoulders were shaking with suppressed amusement. Ginny coughed a little desperately, trying to keep tenuous grip on self-control-she didn't think either Ron or Hermione would appreciate knowing the situation wasn't being taken seriously. But, really, laughing was the only way to handle it. Fred and George would have understood.   
  
"Professor Trelawney said you just didn't have the right aura!" Ron snapped. "You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"  
  
Hermione slammed her book down, spattering everyone sitting near them with bits of carrot, potato, and meat. "If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Artithmancy class!" She snatched up her bag and stalked away.  
  
Ron and Harry stared in her wake. "What's she talking about? She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."  
  
Ginny spent the rest of the day suspended between interest in what Hermione was up to, and worry about Harry.   
  
"Ginny...Ginny-Hello?" Tempest said, her hand moving across Ginny's field of vision.   
  
Ginny jerked back, blinking. "What?"  
  
"I said," Tempest repeated impatiently, "Did you hear what that prat Malfoy did?"  
  
"Ummm..." Ginny replied, not really sure she wanted to know. She had more than enough to worry about as it was.   
  
"Blaise told me about it," Tempest continued. "First he made a snotty comment about the book--"  
  
"The Monster Book of Monsters?" Ginny asked blankly. She had seen Ron's copy, and thought it was brilliant-why shouldn't the book for a Care of Magical Creatures class be a magical creature itself?  
  
"And, as if that weren't enough, Hagrid's first lesson was hippogriffs-Blaise said that was very creative even if it was dangerous-and everyone was really starting to get the hang of it when the stupid git decided to insult one of them!"  
  
"I take it that's bad?" Ginny said, trying to keep her stomach from sinking into her feet.   
  
"My sister said Hagrid told them first thing that insulting one might be the last thing you'd ever do," Tempest said in a rush.   
  
/Then Hagrid's off the hook/, Ginny thought hopefully, but that didn't stop her from asking, "How bad was it?"  
  
"The hippogriff attacked him," Tempest said almost amused. "Hagrid had to rush him to the hospital wing-there was blood everywhere."  
  
Ginny glanced anxiously out the window. There was a light in Hagrid's hut. She was tempted to drop everything and run across the grounds to see him, but she didn't think students were allowed out after dark. That might not have stopped her in spite of her lingering fear of being expelled after years of looking forward to attending Hogwarts and everything Harry had done to save her, but there were the dementors...and the thought of Tom's hovering face...Harry dead...Ginny shivered. /I'll see him tomorrow, she thought firmly, when I can tell him firsthand Malfoy's perfectly fine and there's nothing to worry about./  
  
If only she could convince herself that would, indeed, be the case... 


	14. Hippogriffs and Other Animals

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is taken from PoA by JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended, only the sincerest form of flattery.   
  
Author's Notes--So sorry for the delay! I had some trouble with my internet service that meant I couldn't post for a while...and I've felt totally deprived! Hope this was worth the wait!  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Sorry to disappoint, but hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next one!  
  
Bee11-- I'm always so excited to have a new reviewer!! :-) I'm so glad you enjoyed MOP and SOA so far! I'd love to know what about Ginny you're starting to appreciate (just curiousity). Thanks for saying it's like being inside her mind...that makes me feel great! I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Adrienne--I like that some people pay attention to what's going on with Ginny even if Harry and Ron are a bit slow myself. I do think Ginny and Harry have a lot of similarities within canon--they make good complimentary characters. I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job of illustrating them. As for Hagrid...the other three may THINK they're the only ones with a right to appreciate him, but as you say...Ginny and Hagrid have a bond of their own, and I suspect she isn't the only one who feels that way. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter. *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--I loved the bit about Ginny in the cauldron, too...I felt that way a couple of times in school projects! I agree with you about Tom's name...why should he get to pick a name to frighten people, when all he is spoiled, self-absorbed, manipulative Tom Riddle? Right on about Hagrid! A doe for Ginny's patronus...I like that mental image...I'm going to mull it over a while. I think JK is trying to build up to a slow realization of something, rather than making it too overt from the start...a lot of those parallels may still show up...*pats back encouragingly* As for Hermione...great minds do think alike, don't they? *winks* *hugs*  
  
Bill--Yeah...Harry is smart, and very capable, but not overly perceptive...as many boys tend to be at that age...which is very much to my advantage. *smirks and winks* Isn't that sort of literary leeway wonderful? Ginny does have unshakeable faith in Harry's courage and integrity, Ron's loyalty, her father's wisdom...the conviction of her love is one of her greatest and most rare beauties. I think you've been reading my story notes...your suggestions about Hermione and Hagrid certainly sound like it! *winks* *hugs*  
  
*************  
  
She was convinced Malfoy was, in fact, perfectly fine.   
  
Unfortunately, she couldn't tell Hagrid that. Not with Malfoy moaning that he wasn't, complete with the Slytherins mumbling back-up.   
  
"Thought I migh' be seein' ya today," Hagrid said, opening his door. He looked pale, his eyes rimmed with thin lines of red, but seemed reasonably composed.   
  
"It isn't your fault," Ginny said without preamble, "Everyone knows you told him Hippogriffs didn't like to be insulted."  
  
"Yeh," Hagrid said dully, "tha's what Hermione said, too."  
  
"Well, there you go," Ginny said, not bothering to ask when they had come or why they hadn't asked her when they knew how she felt about Hagrid. "Ron says Hermione always knows everything."  
  
Hagrid didn't smile as she set about making his tea. "Doesn' matter. If Malfoy doesn' recover--"  
  
Ginny snorted skeptically. "He's fine. Madam Pomfrey restored all those people Tom Petrified, didn't she? What's a cut compared to that?"  
  
Hagrid sniffled over the rim of his teacup. "Tha's what Harry said..."  
  
She felt herself blush hot pink and damned the Weasley complexion.   
  
"Interesting how yeh two think alike," Hagrid said with surprising perception.   
  
"It's just what anyone would say," Ginny said as her heart skipped sideways.   
  
"If you say so," Hagrid said, clearly unconvinced. "Best get on to class."  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts didn't give her a headache. In fact, it not only seemed clearly presented and practical, it was interesting! In a matter of minutes, Ginny was deeply impressed with Professor Lupin, who seemed every bit as knowledgeable and competent as he had seemed aboard the train. With this lesson following Charms, and Astronomy at Midnight, Tuesday promised to quickly become her favorite day of the week, though the rest of the week went nearly as well, largely filled with discussion of Professor Lupin-especially after the third years' practical lesson with the Boggart. "That's a great story, Neville," Ginny told him after Seamus had finished telling it to the Common Room. "You should tell it more often."  
  
"Maybe," he said hesitantly, looking shy, "I'll tell it whenever he makes fun of me in Potions."  
  
"Good plan," Ginny agreed with a wink.   
  
Snape, on the other hand, seemed ready for another duel.   
  
Maybe that was why Malfoy and his goons tried so hard to make fun of Professor Lupin. Tempest reported her sister Blaise said the majority of the Slytherins thought Lupin was a vast improvement, even if he did seem...faded...the Hufflepuffs seemed reasonably happy with him, and the Ravenclaws were nearly as impressed as Gryffindor, if Bion and Luna were any indication...  
  
Sirius Black, the dementors, and even the incident with Hagrid's hippogriff seemed to fade into a kaleidoscopic pattern of busy days.   
  
But life at Hogwarts was never boring. Ginny was working diligently on an extra credit report for Professor Sinistra when Ron's roar made her blott the parchment. "OY! GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" She threw a very quelling look in his direction, only to find him oblivious, trying to wrest his backpack away from Hermione's adorable ginger cat.   
  
"Ron, don't hurt him!" Hermione protested as Crookshanks slashed at him, still trying to crawl into the bag, even as he hurled a succession of kitty curses in Ron's direction.   
  
Ignoring her, Ron swung the bag as hard as he could, spinning around in an off-balance circle, and Scabbers soared out of the top of his bag, landing with a thump in the middle of Ginny's ruined report. "CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks struggled free and leapt after him. Ginny did nothing of the sort, rather inclined to side with anyone-human or feline-who disliked that rat.   
  
Scabbers made a leap for her arm, and she pulled it hastily out of the way. He hit the floor instead, and began to run. Crookshanks flew in pursuit, and George-who'd never had a problem with Scabbers-dived after him. He missed, but so did Crookshanks...Scabbers had taken refuge under an old, scarred chest of drawers. Crookshanks stretched out on his belly, looking like a tiger-skin rug, and tried to reach him.   
  
Hermione scooped him up, and Ron retrieved Scabbers himself, swinging him in front of Hermione like a pendulum. "Look at him! He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"  
  
"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" Hermione wailed, clutching him to her chest protectively. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"  
  
"There's something funny about that animal!" Ron insisted, cramming Scabbers into his pocket. Scabbers resisted frantically, obviously more interested in his retreat under the chest. "It heard me say Scabbers was in my bag!"  
  
"Oh what rubbish!" Hermione snapped, but Ginny glanced speculatively at the big, fluffy cat and saw a half-buried gleam in his eye that made her wonder... "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think--"  
  
"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" The rest of the Common Room snickered, but Ginny didn't. If he does, he's got good taste... "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!" Ron thundered up the steps to the dormitory, leaving Hermione holding her cat.   
  
The rest of the Common Room went back to work, but Ginny found herself staring into space, watching Crookshanks and wondering if they shared a dislike for Ron's rat and whether or not there was a reason...but that was ridiculous...  
  
That night she found herself dreaming of a rat wearing a business suit and talking like salesman, and, over his shoulder, the face of a great, looming black dog framed by a dementor's hood... 


	15. Halloween

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me. They're for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--It's great to "see" you guys again! I've missed you! This chapter requires a dedication to my sister, who helped me develop the idea for Ginny's Halloween, which I love. I think we owe her, guys, big. *winks*  
  
Bee11--I'm glad you like the parallels between Ginny and Hermione and Ginny and Harry...I think Ginny knows that they're a lot a like and should be friends...it is sad the others haven't caught on yet, but older kids do tend to be slow to appreciate younger ones...Ginny's time will come, I think. Glad you reviewed again...hope you continue to do so!  
  
EEDOE--I loved that line about Hagrid, too...the timing just seemed so good. It's so nice when things come together. Henrietta on Mr. Rogers!!! What a hilarious image to superimpose over Crookshanks...who I always looked at as far more...suave...*giggles* I hope this chapter is as much fun for you as yours are for me!! *hugs*  
  
Bill--Thanks for the great welcome!! *dances along with him* I rather think you're on to something with Ginny and Harry's thoughts...*winks* I agree...Ginny is not sitting idle, and I think her year is probably less stressful and more interesting than Harry, Ron's, and especially poor Hermione's. I think she's caught on that pining will do more harm than good, which makes her smarter than many women twice her age, me included. *wry smile* Ginny does do well with almost every personality...I wonder what that says about her...*muses* The dream is suggestive...but perhaps it's just her subconscious telling her why she distrusts Scabbers...*winks* And, indeed, a ginger cat is a blessing. *hugs*  
  
***********  
  
She was still in the resulting bad mood when she got up on Halloween, and decided some medicinal mischief was in order. She hadn't misbehaved at all since school had started. She pulled Lee aside as the older students assembled for their first trip into Hogsmeade. "Listen," she said, "the twins may be...blaming you for something again."  
  
"You're kidding!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
Ginny looked him in the eye and shook her head.  
  
He let out a war whoop of excitement, looked sheepishly around the assembling crowd, and lowered his voice. " 'Bout time. You've been quiet too long."  
  
Ginny grinned. "You might get detention if the staff blame you for it," she warned.   
  
Lee shrugged. "Home sweet home...I spend enough time there, I don't mind."   
  
"My hero," Ginny crooned, standing up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Lee."  
  
Lee shifted awkwardly. "Don't mention it," he said. "You'd better clear out before the twins notice something."  
  
Ginny spent the rest of the morning making preparations for her prank, just as happy for a reason to avoid the Gryffindor Common Room-and Harry, who still seemed too overwhelming to face.   
  
The Great Hall was crowded by the time she took her place at the table. She loved the endless sea of shining jack o'lanterns, but tried to avoid looking at the fiery orange streamers slithering across the angry sky as she remembered the basilisk pushing past her, scales scraping on stone, hissing its thirst for blood, every time she caught so much as flicker of one in the corner of her eye. Instead, she watched the bats and tried to imagine them as Fawkes, swooping to the rescue.   
  
Her timing was perfect. The last dedicated eaters were just finishing up their dessert when it started. Fred belched. Loudly. Musically. People paused, glancing in his direction.   
  
George belched, looking taken aback.   
  
Fred belched.   
  
George belched.  
  
And suddenly, they were belching in rapid succession, each belch more musical than the last. People were watching in open-mouthed wonder, some of them were snickering, a few tapping out the tune on the table with their hands. Lee was dancing on the bench beside George, humming along happily.   
  
At the Head Table, Dumbledore was singing along. Ginny was surprised he knew the words, as it was an old Muggle song Dad used to sing with the...radio. "Pretty...I feel pretty...So pretty..."  
  
The performance concluded in one spectacular shared belch, accompanied by the stunned laughter, wolf calls, and applause of the other students, who obviously thought the twins and Dumbledore had planned the whole thing. Fred and George exchanged a long look, shrugged and bowed. Dumbledore bowed as well, and the applause swelled.   
  
"The entertainment for the evening, while beginning earlier than many of us expected--" was Ginny imagining things, or had Dumbledore winked in her direction? "Has not yet concluded. The castle ghosts have been kind enough to arrange some formation gliding."  
  
The gliding was great fun, and Nearly Headless Nick gave a wonderful rendition of his own almost-beheading, but at long last the Feast drew to a close. Ginny stood to follow her housemates back to the tower, and saw Professor McGonagall crook a finger in her direction.   
  
She stepped quietly off to meet her, and waited in silence as the Great Hall cleared.   
  
"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said as soon as they were alone, "while I'm quite pleased to see you regaining your spirits after your unfortunate experience last year, if you disrupt order in the Great Hall again, I shall be forced to assign you to detention, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Ginny said submissively enough. "But how did you know?"  
  
Professor McGonagall eyed her sternly.   
  
Ginny waited.  
  
"The house-elves," Professor McGonagall said suddenly, the corners of her mouth lifting almost imperceptibly.  
  
"But they weren't in the Great Hall," Ginny said. "So if the house-elves told you...you knew before the Feast?"  
  
"I'm afraid I never reveal my methods," Professor McGonagall said, but the ends of her smile seemed to deepen.   
  
Ginny grinned.  
  
"Back to the Tower, now, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said.   
  
Ginny did as she was told. At least, she tried. But the Fat Lady was surrounded by nearly the entire population of Gryffindor House. She stood on tiptoe, trying to see what was causing the hold up, but all she could see was the backs of more peoples' heads. After several seconds of struggling, she finally managed to push between several fourth years and find Harry. "What's going on?"  
  
Harry started to answer, and sidestepped so close to her he was nearly standing on her feet so Dumbledore could get through. They pressed behind him, and saw the Portrait, hanging from the frame in empty black ribbons. "Oh my--" Hermione breathed on Harry's other side, grabbing his arm. Ginny didn't breath at all.  
  
"We need to find her," Dumbledore said, snapping into action. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."  
  
"You'll be lucky," cackled Peeves, bobbing over the crowd.   
  
"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked as if he were asking about the weather.  
  
Peeves adopted a subservient tone that made Ginny think of Scabbers for some tenuous reason she couldn't begin to explain. "Ashamed your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through a landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." He floated there for a moment, seemed to realize Dumbledore was waiting on something and added, "Poor thing," rather hollowly.   
  
"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked patiently.  
  
Ginny felt a tremor of fear. /Could Tom-/  
  
"Oh, yes, Professorhead," Peeves said airily. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." 


	16. Party!

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me. They're for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Bee11--The expression is very close. I think it's usually "a taste of their own medicene", but you got the point across quite well. :-) I'm totally in agreement with you that it's nice to see the pranksters as victim once in a while, and, like you, I'm pretty sure that's why Ginny does it. *winks* (Especially since it is a challenge to do it without the twins catching on...and I don't think they know) I think Dumbledore and McGonagall are both the kind of teachers smart enough to know kids wouldn't be kids if they didn't make a little mischief, and part of their ability to be great teachers lies in letting kids be themselves without letting them go too far. And...they both needed a bit of a laugh. Ginny and Dobby...the possibilities are endless. *grins and winks*   
  
Adrienne--I'm glad I got to you before the withdrawal got too bad! *grins* I agree--it seems like way too long since Ginny was up to any tricks...and she needs a few! I think you and I see very much eye-to-eye about Lee...Ginny may not realize it, but I think Lee might. I think McGonagall and Dumbledore do have a sixth sense about what students are up to...they probably wouldn't have lasted in positions of authority in a magical school if they didn't...I fully suspect nearly everything the twins do is with the implied approval of Dumbledore and McGonagall...and that the twins haven't the faintest idea. *grins* Exactly...for Ginny, the briefest glance from Harry has worlds of meaning and emotion...and is enough to keep her going. As for Harry...he's a bit less um...romantic. *sighs* Tom is very parallel to Harry in Ginny's thoughts and feelings...but as you say, the other side of the coin...which may make Ginny very pivotal in the future. Like you, I think she has to deal with her feelings for both of them...one way or another. I'm glad you're back...and I love having you as a loyal reviewer...so it's not much inducement to stop writing so addictively! *laughs and looks sheepish* *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--Isn't Lee a doll? I could easily sway MYSELF to vote for Lee or Bion (rather to my own chagrin), but I know that neither of them can stand up to the bond she already shares with Harry. They are however, very good and attentive friends I hope continue to populate her world for a long time to come. (And...if Harry would eventually be less convinced of his importance to her than we are, well...*smirks and winks*) Yup...Ginny will never forget and never be free...especially when she's still recovering...I'm sure it will be better later, but even as an old woman she's probably going to have a few bad moments at random sights and sounds--who wouldn't! I'm so glad you loved the prank...I almost couldn't type for laughing!! I had to read your glowing review of the scene to my sister, too! *hugs*  
  
Bill--I read my sister your review too...(and, for the record, it's our favorite prank by a Weasley, too...if we do say so ourselves. *winks and looks sheepish*) You're as in tune with me as always...I love your reviews! I hope you aren't disappointed with the direction of this chapter, though...*hugs*  
  
*************  
  
The Prefects-headed by Percy-herded them back into the Great Hall as soon as Dumbledore finished his instructions. Gryffindors were still spreading out across the strangely empty space, most of them wearing expressions clearly bewildered, when the other houses began to arrive. Dumbledore left them there under Percy's eager guard with a plethora of purple sleeping bags, the majority of them still trying to figure out what had happened.   
  
Ginny watched Harry pull a sleeping bag into the corner with Hermione and Ron, wondering why she felt so...detached from what she was seeing. Shaking her head as if to dispel reverie, she grabbed a sleeping bag of her own and tried to find a quiet spot to be alone.   
  
Strange unexplained events...peoples' lives in danger...Harry...it was as if her first year of school was happening all over again...She shivered, pulling her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms about them as if to pull them close for protection.  
  
She longed to write, to forget herself and spill her thoughts across the page so they couldn't eat at her from the inside like some sort of silent lingering disease...but her diary was in the tower, still blank and untouched. And even if she had it, she wouldn't have known where to begin...how to put what she was feeling into ink...The very thought of writing brought the strange feeling of déjà vu into even sharper relief. Sirius Black...he knew Tom...what if he...She swallowed, tilting her head back against the wall, and tried not to finish the thought.   
  
All around she could the same question, a constant throbbing hiss like the flowing of the tide-"How did he get in?"  
  
And without ever really thinking it, Ginny had one thought repeating over and over in her head-/What if it was me?/  
  
  
  
Knowing it wasn't...wasn't enough.  
  
She knew Bion was watching her from nearby. She tried to ignore him.   
  
The stars twinkled calmly overhead, as if everything were right in the world and there was nothing of which to be afraid...  
  
"-idea as to how he got in, Professor?" she heard Snape say a long time later, her entire body stiffening with each word.   
  
"Many, Severus. Each as unlikely as the last," answered Dumbledore's reassuring tones.   
  
Ginny opened her eyes to look at him, a vague shadow in the dark, and wondered if he suspected it might be her...  
  
"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before-ah-start of term?" Snape was snarling like an angry werewolf.   
  
"I do, Severus," Dumbledore said.  
  
"It seems-almost impossible-that Black could have entered this school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed--"  
  
Ginny felt dark nausea writhe through her stomach, spitting acid.  
  
"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," Dumbledore said with such conviction Ginny's stomach immediately settled. "I must go down to the dementors. I said I would inform them when our search was complete."  
  
"Didn't they want to help, sir?" Percy inquired. Ginny wondered how he could be so stupid...he had been on the train, didn't he know what dementors did? No one should be exposed to that...  
  
"Oh yes," ice dripped from Dumbledore's words. "But I'm afraid no dementor will enter this school while I am headmaster."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to cheer, realized she was supposed to be asleep, and hurriedly closed it.   
  
Dumbledore's soft footsteps moved away, carrying her with them, leading her into deep and blissful sleep.  
  
Sunlight streamed over her from the Enchanted ceiling, mellow and autumn-golden, warming her to the tips of her toes. Ginny arched her back and stretched, reaching out with fingers and toes in every direction, and sighed in satisfaction.   
  
"Everyone upstairs to dress," Percy was ordering over the babble of waking students, "so the   
  
Great Hall can be prepared for breakfast. Chop, chop."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, but she scrambled up to the Tower just the same.  
  
"The password's Scalawag," the Prefect waiting by the Portrait Hole whispered as if convinced they were about to be overheard.   
  
"Thanks," Ginny whispered back, trying not to mock. She turned to the Portrait-now a crazed-looking man in armor accompanied by a rather plump gray pony. "I'm Ginny. What's your name?"  
  
"How dare you insult me! Evil Knave!" the knight shouted, trying to brandish his sword, and merely falling over attempting to pull it from the scabbard, "Of course I am Sir Cadogan, knight of great renown!"  
  
"Right," Ginny said, her voice a bit too dry. She tried to alter her tone, and added, "My apologies, honored sir. May I go in? Scalawag is the password."  
  
"Very well, you may pass this time, ungrateful cur," the knight proclaimed, obviously feeling very generous, and swung open. Ginny glanced at the Prefect, widening her eyes. The Prefect returned a very similar look, shrugging helplessly.   
  
Still cheerful despite her run-in with the Tower's unlikely new guardian, Ginny tripped up the stairs-to the boys' dorm.   
  
She rummaged happily about in Ron's trunk for a bit, selected a particularly cozy pair of russet-colored socks, and carried them triumphantly downstairs, where she passed Ron in the Common Room and couldn't resist raising her eyebrows at him. He, as usual, didn't seem to notice, which made her snicker slightly as she went about her business.  
  
When the mail owls arrived, she was surprised to see Errol dropping toward her like a feathery brick. It wasn't until she reached for the package, she suddenly realized-it was her birthday. She was twelve years old today. Disappointment panged through her. Ron hadn't wished her Happy Birthday last night. She knew it wasn't his fault...she'd forgotten, too. But it was the second year in a row he hadn't wished her Happy Birthday on Halloween, the second time they'd failed to complete the old and beloved ritual. She sighed heavily, drawing a surprised look from Neville.   
  
"Hey, Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
Ginny smiled, genuinely touched he would ask, and started to answer. Before she could, Ron swore a little ways down the table.   
  
"Careful, little Ronnikins," Fred warned.   
  
"You wouldn't want us to feel we should set a better example," George added.   
  
  
  
"We might have to wash your mouth out," Fred finished, raising his wand with a flourish.   
  
"Oh, sod off," Ron snapped.   
  
George clicked his tongue against his teeth, shaking his head.   
  
"Such language," Fred said sadly.  
  
Ginny snickered in spite of herself.   
  
"I forgot to wish Ginny Happy Birthday!" Ron shouted, a bit louder than he'd intended. Half the Gryffindor table turning round to look at him. Ginny blushed, instinctively trying to slide out of their line of sight.   
  
Fred looked at George. George looked at Fred. George swore. Fred swore, too.  
  
Ginny laughed in spite of herself. 


	17. Grim Specter

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me. They're for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Upcoming chapters might take a little longer, but for now...Enjoy! ;-)  
  
Bee11--You're so sweet to wish Ginny Happy B-day...I'm sure she appreciates it! Hope this was fast enough! *hugs*  
  
Adrienne--Isn't it horrible how fast we all are to blame ourselves for scary events we don't completely understand? It's just too bad there are so many in Harry and Ginny's lives...but I'm sure it will make them stronger and more heroic in the end. You're right about her longing for Tom being mirrored in her desire to write...he was the one she expressed herself to, and now she's lost that ability and is having trouble finding it, which has to be very painful. I agree...a guy who notices her (for her self-esteem) and gives great advice would be a god-send for any girl, but especially poor, insecure little Ginny! I'm the same way about having my b-day forgotten...it makes me feel as if no one even notices my presence in the world...it's a very good--and unusual--sign Ginny could see it wasn't personal at all. *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--I'll be thinking about you while you're gone and hoping things are okay. Ginny's tendency to blame herself DOES sound a lot like Harry in OotP...I wonder how THAT happened? Nice catch on the line about Snape...and Ginny's feline nature! ;-) I'm very happy Ginny is stealing socks...you can't keep a good imp down! I do love the twins...sometimes I think they're the wisest and most heroic of all...Take care! *hugs*  
  
Bill--I think Ginny does trust Dumbledore implicitly...he saved her nearly as much as Harry in some respects...I think Bion and Ginny find it difficult to spend extended amounts of time together due to their separate houses, and I'm not entirely sure how much he will show up this year...however next year (with trips to Hogsmeade) may be a different story...*crosses fingers* I do love my little OC. Like you, I think Sir Cadogan is obnoxious, but that most of the students find him ludicrous--first to the point of amusement and then to the point of irritation. You're underestimating your creativity abilities--What a great little sketch about Ron!! After you finish your short story about Molly and Arthur, maybe you should write a short story about Ron's Sock Revenge! *winks* The gifts don't look good, but I think Ginny will probably take it in stride as well. *hugs*  
  
**********  
  
As if Lupin's absence weren't confusing-and disappointing-enough, Snape barely waited for class to start before announcing Lupin's lesson on Doxies was hardly the best way to prepare students for the dangers they might face even at school...and the way he said it made Ginny wonder again exactly what it was Snape thought he knew. It certainly sounded as if he were referring to the Chamber of Secrets, but...Making her second-guess everything was the sort of thing in which Tom had delighted. The realization brought a twinge of something strangely bittersweet, but Ginny was determined to prove she wasn't the girl Tom had manipulated...even if she still thought about him as her first real friend. She focused on Snape with resolution, intent on capturing every word of his lesson without another thought.   
  
  
  
Given Snape's reference to dangers at school, Ginny had been fully expecting the lecture to be about basilisks...or snakes...or maybe enchanted diaries...but he was saying, "Unknown number of wizards are afflicted every year, as there is still no known cure." She frowned, wondering what he was talking about, "With dark creatures like these, defense truly is the only option..."  
  
  
  
She left class, her hand aching from the speed and volume of her note-taking, even more at a loss, and she still wasn't the only one.   
  
"Werewolves!" Patricia Hart was saying, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"They're really fascinating, aren't they?" Colin was saying with his usual eager fascination for anything the least bit new or exciting about the wizarding world. "But this is definitely the hardest lesson yet, isn't it? There's so much to remember...it's a good thing I wrote it all down...I can send my dad a copy so he and my brother know what to look out for."  
  
  
  
"This is the hardest lesson yet," Tempest agreed huffily, "because it's not second year material...Blaise told me just the other night they just covered it in her class, and that's only because Snape jumped way ahead in the book."  
  
  
  
"But why--" Ginny began blankly. Every second-year Gryffindor stopped in the hall to look at one another, and none of them knew what to say.  
  
"Too bad Professor Lupin is ill," Lee said as they trudged out to the Quidditch Pitch a few days later. "I wouldn't want to miss this match."  
  
Ginny took off her red-and-gold Gryffindor scarf and wrung the water out of it as several students ran past them, chasing run away umbrellas. "I can see why." Lee glanced over at her in surprise, then grinned at the broad smile plastered across her face.   
  
Harry and the others staggered drunkenly as they marched out onto the field, fighting the wind, but they still looked splendid in their scarlet Quidditch robes and leather guards. Ginny nearly sighed at the sight-she shot a nervous sideways look in Lee's direction, wondering if he'd noticed, as she felt her cheeks begin to heat.   
  
The Captains shook hands at the center of the field, everyone else listing dangerously to the side as water lashed over them. Madam Hooch must have given the signal, but over the storm, Ginny didn't hear it. Lee must not have either, he gave a start of surprise as the players burst into the sky, and yanked the megaphone hurriedly upward.   
  
  
  
"NICE USE OF THE BLUDGER BY FRED-OR IS THAT GEORGE-WEASLEY....A HUFFLEPUFF CHASER TRIES FOR A GOAL-CAN'T SEE WHICH ONE WITH THIS RAIN-AND MISSES...OOH...NARROW MISS! ALMOST FELL OFF YOUR BROOM-CAREFUL, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"  
  
  
  
Ginny grimaced sympathetically at the wild, lost tone to Lee's commenting. You could barely see to the end of the stands, let alone make out who was doing what on the field. For almost as long as she could remember, Ginny had been wild to play Quidditch...now she was simply relieved she didn't have to fly through the storm.   
  
  
  
"AND AFTER THAT BRILLIANT GOAL BY KATIE BELL-I THINK-GRYFFINDOR IS FIFTY POINTS UP..." Ginny could tell by the way the sentence faded Lee had nearly ended it with another 'I think', and she didn't blame him. It was nearly impossible to keep track.   
  
  
  
Someone in scarlet-she thought it was Wood-signaled Madam Hooch, who raised her whistle to her lips just as lightning cracked a brilliant fissure through the sky.   
  
  
  
The Gryffindor team gathered under a huge gold umbrella. Standing on tiptoe, moving her head from side-to-side and squinting violently, Ginny thought she could see Harry waving his glasses at Wood...a girl ran out to meet them, the edges of her scarf fluttering red-and-gold, her hair bushing so that it all but obscured her face. Hermione. She took Harry's glasses, tapped them with her wand, looking very proud of herself, and handed them back. Wood was beaming at her as if he'd never seen anyone so beautiful...Ginny wished Harry would like at her like that. She sighed softly as Hermione slipped, slid, and skidded her way back to the stands and the team took to the air again, thunder booming threateningly as they did.   
  
  
  
Harry turned, flying upfield...lightning flickered a forked tongue overhead, making Ginny shiver...Harry seemed to pause in midair almost in front of her, as if he were distracted by something in the stands...Ginny frowned, leaning forward, trying to see what had his attention...  
  
  
  
She could just make out a dark, looming outline...something that looked almost like...Harry's hands slipped on the broom, and Ginny let out a shrill little squeak as he lurched sideways, scrabbling to regain his balance...he reached up and brushed the bangs out of his eyes in a gesture she loved, and almost instinctively, they glanced together back toward the stands...  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Wood's tortured yell rent the air like lightning. "Harry, behind you!"  
  
  
  
Harry flashed forward, his entire being focused on a point in front of him that had to be the Snitch...but Diggory was already moving...Ginny held her breath, her skin tingling with suspense. Noise seemed to fall away as if time were slowing...  
  
  
  
But suspense was chilling, becoming a cold that made her face burn icily. The eerie silence was becoming a soft, sibilant hiss, the voice of a snake...  
  
  
  
Harry glanced down, his face white. Ginny had eyes only for him, but she already knew what he had seen...She fought the roiling pressure in her mind, the memory of Hermione laying stiff and still at her feet...her entire body began to shake, but she could still see him-she could still see Harry...  
  
  
  
Her heart stopped, encased in ice. Harry was falling off his broom, his figure a tumbling blur through the sheets of rain.  
  
  
  
Somehow, shaking uncontrollably, Ginny wrenched herself to her feet, her legs so cold she couldn't feel them, and began to run, not caring she was running into the arms of a hundred dementors.   
  
  
  
Far away, in another life, she could hear Dumbledore shouting, his voice like thunder. She could see him dimly, already on the field, waving his wand furiously in Harry's direction, and saw Harry's headlong plumment slow into a graceful tumble...Tom was laughing, laughing at her, calling her a silly girl for wanting to help...she was so cold...and dark was eating at the corners of her vision, like it always did where Tom was concerned...but Ginny kept moving, hardly aware of rubbing her hands along her arms for warmth, as Dumbledore whirled on the phantom shapes waiting on the field, firing silver at them like so they scattered, slowly fading away into the rain...and the cold disappeared, taking Tom's voice and the hissing of the snake with it...Ginny stumbled and fell, watching Dumbledore lift Harry gently onto a stretcher...Harry...  
  
  
  
Tom was gone, but Harry...she'd been a fool to think she could save him... 


	18. Through the Fire

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me.   
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--It's so nice to have a reader for whom every chapter is a cliff-hanger! :-) Hope this satisfies you for a bit...but not too long! *winks*  
  
Legacy(FD)x--You might not see this note for a while, but I'm looking forward to your review!  
  
Bee11--Ginny did react to the dementors a lot more strongly than the rest of the crowd, but JKR had established Ginny and Neville (who had probably collapsed in the stands) as having very strong reactions to the dementors (probably due to the traumatic experiences they've had in the past most students don't share), so it seemed conceivable she might react the way she did. As for anyone noticing her absence...I think we'll find out soon. *winks* I'll definitely keep Ron's sock revenge in mind, but I can't promise I can fit it in...besides, it seems selfish to steal Bill's thunder. *winks* Thanks for the continued reviews!  
  
Adrienne--Such extravagant praise! Thanks!! You're insight into Ginny's self-awareness shows how wise and grown-up you are--you should be proud of yourself. :-) I'm glad you like Ginny's view of the stands...I thought it was a interesting twist on Harry's VP. As for Ginny approaching Lupin...you never know...*winks* *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--I'm always happy to hear from you, but I hope I'm not a bad influence. *hugs* Ginny DOES have it good with the men, doesn't she? *shakes head* Some women just don't know how good they have it. *winks* Yeah...amazing isn't it...some people would say she's just too young and idealistic. Grown-ups are a little more...protective of themselves. On the other hand, we all need that kind of dedication to the things we love. Ginny's pain is terrible, but in a way, it's also redemptive. Take care of yourself! *hugs*  
  
Bill--I was toying around with that thought about Ginny and Lupin as well...I wasn't sure I should steal Hermione's thunder... What would Ginny ever do without you to sing her praises and shower her with affection? *hugs*  
  
*******  
  
Ginny would have stayed there for the rest of her life, but Lee wouldn't let her. He herded her back to the Common Room and into the cozy armchair closest to the fire everyone always vied for. Now, though, no one protested. Ginny sat there, hardly aware of her own rocking motion, staring into the flames.  
  
The waving plumes of red and gold looked like Fawkes' tail. She had read about the phoenix, in the infirmary...when it was time for them to die, they caught fire and were reborn from the ashes...her soul was in ashes...but she wasn't a phoenix, and neither was Harry...  
  
  
  
Crookshooks hopped up into her lap. Hardly aware of what she was doing, Ginny let her hand drop so her fingers barely grazed the top of his head. His spiky ginger fur made her skin tingle, reminding her of his presence in a way that was vaguely reassuring. The two of them were all that remained of the world for a hundred years.   
  
  
  
Fred and George sat on either arm of her chair. She could feel their shoulders brushing hers, the warmth and weight of them. Maybe they had sat here like this when they thought she was lost forever in the Chamber.   
  
  
  
Only Harry had saved her.  
  
  
  
She wasn't dead...she just felt like it.   
  
  
  
" 'Sokay, Gin," George said at last.  
  
  
  
"How--" Ginny stopped, her own voice nearly strangling her. "Can you even-say that?"  
  
  
  
"Harry's fine," Fred said quietly.   
  
  
  
Ginny jerked her head up to look at him, eyes wide.   
  
  
  
"Doesn't have a scratch on him," George confirmed.   
  
  
  
The twins waited, shifting uncomfortably as the silence wore on and she continued staring blankly. "Gin?"   
  
  
  
"Harry's...okay?" She managed.  
  
  
  
"Right as rain," Fred said. In perfect sync, he and George glanced at the storm still crashing against the windows and snickered.  
  
  
  
Fred hugged her, George ruffled her hair, and they left-probably to go upstairs and change out of the sodden Quidditch robes they were still wearing.   
  
  
  
Ginny remained where she was, watching the fire and feeling sick to her stomach with too much emotion. Crookshanks rubbed his head against her arm, purring comfort. She smiled weakly and scratched his head.   
  
  
  
At some point in the middle of the night, she wondered what Harry thought when she wasn't there in the infirmary with the others...she hoped he hadn't thought it was because he wasn't important. Suddenly, she saw the one and only time she had ever tried to let him know just how important she thought him-and found herself laughing faintly. Crookshanks, still in her lap, tipped his head to look up at her and mew questioningly.   
  
  
  
"I just had the most outrageous idea," she explained, grinning. Crookshanks kneaded her leg, purring again. She tightened her arms carefully around him. "You're such an adorable kitty," she whispered. "Thanks for keeping me company." Crookshanks blinked topaz-colored eyes, as if implying she ought to know thanks wasn't necessary-they understood one another perfectly.   
  
  
  
She caught Lee after breakfast the next morning and let him know what she wanted. He assured her it wasn't a problem as soon as he stopped laughing, patted her quickly on the shoulder, and hurried away before anyone saw them.   
  
  
  
Lee gave her back her parchment as they met one another filing into the Great Hall for lunch.   
  
  
  
The others went to lunch, but Ginny snuck off to the Common Room to make a get well card from the parchment Lee had given her. It was very slow work, as she could barely stop laughing long enough to get anything done as Percy's singing-as recorded in the shower by Lee-was even more ghastly than she remembered. And very reminiscent of a certain singing dwarf...  
  
  
  
"Can I help you?" Madam Pomfrey asked cheerfully, making Ginny jump nearly a mile. She hadn't realized she was visible to the nurse, as she'd stopped several feet from the infirmary, suddenly wondering whether or not her visit was really such a good idea. Once she'd landed, she reluctantly stepped closer to tell Madam Pomfrey she'd changed her mind.   
  
  
  
To her discomfiture, the nurse seemed uncommonly pleased at the sight of her. "Oh! Of course." Ginny tried to ask what she was talking about, but Madam Pomfrey was already bustling away, and she could hear her proclaiming, "Mr. Potter, someone's here to see you," as if Ginny were the Minister of Magic himself. Or...uh...something like that.   
  
  
  
"Well," Madam Pomfrey added suddenly, looking back at Ginny. "What are you waiting for? Come along."  
  
  
  
Face already burning, Ginny lurched forward, embarrassment gnawing its way up her throat from her suddenly hollow stomach. As she walked toward him, she saw Harry pull himself listlessly upward, and glance dully in her direction. The sight of her seemed to jolt him somewhat, and he sat up briefly straighter, and slumped as if the effort were too much for him. She'd only wanted to cheer him up, and instead she seemed to be adding to his discomfort. Guilt roiled through embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"Ginny!" Harry said in an energetic tone strangely at variance with his appearance. The tone comforted her a little...she could almost believe he hadn't been hurt that badly...but she had seen him fall.  
  
  
  
If she could have spoken through the tangles of her own reaction to her visit, she might have asked him whom he was expecting, but she already knew. Ron. And Hermione. Jealousy bubbled through the emotional morass in her stomach.   
  
  
  
Slowly, she became uncomfortably aware she had been standing at the foot of his bed without saying anything for quite a while...Just looking at him, drinking him in...and trying to deal with her own feelings. It took several tries to force words between suddenly tight lips. "Brought you this," she finally managed, in a tone barely above a breath. Those impossible green eyes flicked to her hands at her sides, almost inquiringly. Belatedly, she thrust the handmade parchment card at him.   
  
  
  
"Oh...um...thanks," Harry said. If only she could have laughed at how he was nearly as awkward as she was. Ginny swallowed hard and wiped her hands down the front of her robes wondering if they'd been unpleasantly clammy or sweaty when she'd handed him the card.   
  
  
  
Maybe it was her imagination, but Ginny could have sworn he was shooting curious glances at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking...he seemed focused on the card, but...he read the front, opened it, and winced as Percy's shrill, cracking voice rang off the rafters.  
  
  
  
"What on earth!" shouted Madam Pomfrey from her resumed position in the front of the room.   
  
  
  
Harry had dropped the card in his surprise, and it lay in his lap, singing energetically up at him.   
  
  
  
Ginny didn't know what she had been thinking...this wasn't funny or cute, or even a reminder of how important he was to her...it was nothing but painful.   
  
  
  
She dived hastily at the card, slamming it shut.   
  
  
  
She would have taken it and run from the room, but Harry held his hand out, as if asking her to return it.   
  
  
  
She hesitated, weighing the card in her hand, ensnared in the forest of his eyes.   
  
  
  
She didn't know she'd made a decision until the card slipped from her hand. Ginny would never be able to explain it to her own satisfaction, let alone anyone else's, but the sight of that awful parchment card grasped in Harry's long, liquid fingers seemed unbearably beautiful with significance. She swallowed hard, looking hastily away.   
  
  
  
"Please..." Harry said, still awkward. "Sit."  
  
  
  
Ginny deflated into the chair he'd gestured in the direction of, casting around in desperate search for a subject as Harry watched her in calm and unyielding silence.   
  
  
  
"Nice flowers," she said at last.   
  
  
  
"What?" Harry started in surprise, then looked over at the table next to the bed, as if belatedly remembering the yellow blooms which seemed to resemble nothing quite so much as ornamental cabbage. "Oh, yeah," he agreed, "Hagrid gave them to me."  
  
  
  
Even if he didn't mean so much to her, Ginny would have loved him for the pride in his voice then.   
  
  
  
"He's very talented isn't he?" Ginny said. "I mean...I knew Hagrid grew a vegetable garden, but I didn't know he grew flowers."  
  
  
  
"Me either," Harry admitted.   
  
  
  
After nearly half an hour of such stilted attempts at conversation, Ginny was almost thrilled when Madam Pomfrey decided Harry had had enough excitement and chased her away.   
  
  
  
She barely understood it, but suddenly the awful embarrassment of her crush seemed like a blessing and a relief...It meant they were both alive and kicking. She was beginning to realize that was enough to ask. 


	19. Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me.   
  
Author's Notes--If you left a review for Chapter 18 prior to this post, and I don't respond, I apologize--I thought FF.NET said there were a few more, but they aren't on the review page or in my inbox, so maybe I'm paranoid...  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--I hate being in that type of situation, too...and it always seems like there's never a convenient escape! Here's the next update, as ordered. *winks*  
  
EEDOE--What an interesting and insightful reflection on human comfort instincts--as well as animals sixth sense (which I am very glad they have)...but not half as poetic as your lovely comment to Ginny that her soul is a phoenix (which strikes me as more and more wise as I think about it). I didn't think of it at the time I wrote the scene, but isn't it funny how Harry consistently mis-reads Ginny's motives for her less-advisable impulses? *snickers* I think Harry wanted the card back because it meant something to him, too...*winks* *hugs*  
  
Bill--I loved this chapter, too. :-) I agree with you it that it was probably significant enough to provide Ginny with an emotional catalyst...Ginny's recovery is by no means complete, but...*grins* It was definitely time for a random gender-bender. *winks* I hadn't thought of it, but you have a good point about Madam Pomfrey's ability to read uncommunicative adsolescents. I agree the singing card was hideously mortifying...but it might not have been if Ginny had realized Harry wasn't disgusted. *grins* The line about the card's significance was one of my favorites from this story so far, so I'm glad you enjoyed it as well...though I might have guessed as much. *winks* I will see what I can do about Ron's sock revenge, but no promises...this story has a distinct mind of its own! *hugs*  
  
*************  
  
As November progressed, Ginny enjoyed being alive and at Hogwarts as she had rarely had an opportunity to before. Lupin returned with assurances the second years wouldn't need to know about werewolves for any future exams. He looked pale and tired in a way that gave Ginny more than a little concern, but he seemed as ready and willing to teach as ever, and tempted as she was, she could think of no way to ask politely whether or not he was well or why Professor Snape thought they needed to know about werewolves. In spite of such lingering mysteries, and the grim reminder of danger in the dementors continued presence, the days seemed to roll along with surprising smoothness, interrupted only by regular pranks from the twins-and they were more welcome than anyone cared to admit.  
  
  
  
The last Saturday in November dawned bright and clear. Ginny almost hated to avoid the crisp bite in the air, but she couldn't go to a Quidditch match without her red and gold scarf and gloves. Especially since she didn't really want to be distracted from a game that could influence whether or not Gryffindor won the cup. The twins were going to sit with Lee as they weren't playing. When a similar situation had first arisen the year before, Ginny and Lee had discussed their options at length and Ginny decided-with which Lee reluctantly agreed-it would be better not if they didn't have to explain what had suddenly possessed to tag along with him. So whenever Gryffindor wasn't playing, she found somewhere else to sit. Sometimes she joined Tempest and Colin with the rest of the Gryffindors, but more often than not, she preferred to avoid such close proximity to Harry and Ron. They distracted her to the point she could barely enjoy the game. This match, like so many others, she was bending house borders to sit with Bion and Luna and root for Ravenclaw-luckily it would help Gryffindor as they won so Ginny didn't have to worry about conflict of loyalty.  
  
  
  
The three of them met in the entry. Bion was wearing a scarf similar to Ginny's own in broad bands of blue and bronze, but Luna had risen to the challenge of house pride with surprising gusto-especially considering Ginny had never been overly aware of her actually paying much attention to the game-instead of a rosette a raven pinned to her cloak chirruped "Bury the Badgers" so loudly it echoed across the hall, drawing dirty looks from several passing Hufflepuffs and a couple Slytherins.   
  
  
  
"Nice rosette, Luna," Ginny said once she had finished wrestling her grin into submission.   
  
  
  
"Thanks," Luna said so vaguely Ginny was sure she hadn't even heard the compliment.   
  
  
  
They had nearly reached the stands when Luna turned and looked her in the eye. "Do you want one? I'm sure I could charm a lion."  
  
  
  
Ginny started to say no, then suddenly decided she shouldn't be so quick to disregard the gift of friendship...regardless of the odd packaging in which she might find it. After all, wasn't that part of what drove her nuts about Harry, Hermione, and Ron? "That would be great-maybe you could even show me how to make my own?"  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Luna said airily. "I'll show you, too, Bion."  
  
  
  
Bion looked at Ginny as if to exclaim he hadn't the least interest in making an odd animal rosette, but Ginny frowned slightly and shook her head, and after a minute he quirked his lips with defeat and subsided. Ginny grinned and made a mental not to thank him later.   
  
  
  
"Do you think Cedric Diggory is cute?" Luna inquired matter-of-factly as the players took to the field a few seconds later.   
  
  
  
It was probably not something she would have done on her own, but with a bit of a mental shrug, Ginny surveyed the Hufflepuff Seeker with an eye as unbiased as she could manage. "He looks very good-natured," she said at last, "but he's not really my type...he's far too..." she paused, trying to figure out how to explain her impression, "perfect."  
  
  
  
Beside, Bion let out a bark of laughter. "Is it even possible to be too perfect?"  
  
  
  
Luna fixed him with a distant but spearing stare Ginny found disconcerting-even though she wasn't the one receiving it. "Of course you can," she said so firmly the answer was final.   
  
  
  
Not really knowing why, Ginny felt herself flush and shifted uncomfortably. "Um...maybe we should..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Bion agreed a bit darkly, "let's just watch the game."  
  
  
  
"Hey," Ginny said a few minutes later, the thought springing unbidden to her lips, "where's Cho Chang-isn't she your Seeker?" She'd actually been rather curious to see how the delicate, giggly girl did on the Quidditch Field.   
  
  
  
"Yeah...but she's injured," Bion explained.   
  
  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, disappointment quickly lapsing into apathy.   
  
  
  
"Bury the Badgers," said Luna's raven rosette.  
  
  
  
The rosette must have been good luck, because eventually the Chasers proved to be more interesting than either of the Seekers, Cho turned out not to be necessary, and Ravenclaw got the Snitch as well as the win. Ginny went back to the castle as warm with satisfaction as either of her companions, pleased with the game, and relieved Gryffindor was still in the running for the cup. 


	20. Atop the Highest Tower

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me.   
  
Author's Notes--I was originally going to post 19 by itself, but the chapters dealing with the holiday are a bit shorter than usual, and I decided my readers deserved a reward for their enthusiasm and support...so here's a free-be. *winks*   
  
*******************  
  
Before the lingering excitement of the game faded away entirely, it was replaced by an air of suppressed anticipation and happy secrets with the approach of Christmas. The sky became a clear and shimmering white that made Hogwarts seem like the center of a faery world, an image re-inforced by the etching of silver frost and snow encrusting the landscape. Professor Flitwick must have been of Ginny's mind, because he used live faeries to decorate his classroom. Ginny loved Charms, and usually found it quite easy to pay attention, but even she was a little distracted by the sight.   
  
  
  
Everywhere you went, the castle was abuzz with people discussing plans for the Holiday. Lee was going to Jamaica with his family and promised to bring back plenty of pictures, and maybe even a little something extra. Colin talked non-stop about his plans to help his father, the milkman, with his deliveries. On the few occasions he wasn't talking about them, he was telling someone all the things he'd stored up to tell his family about the wizarding world. Ginny liked Colin, but took to avoiding him as he was beginning to drive her nuts.   
  
  
  
Mum and Dad couldn't afford to travel this year, but everyone in the family dismissed the knowledge as not making any difference...even if they had money, they would have had Christmas at home just the same. It was their turn. Ron had been looking forward to going home as much as Ginny or the twins-Percy seemed a bit put out as he wouldn't be able to look as important at home as he would as a Prefect at school, but he still didn't complain-but when they found out Dumbledore thought Harry should remain at school, he wrote back to Mum to ask if he could stay at school instead. Ginny was a little disappointed not to be spending the holiday with Ron, and a little disappointed not to be staying with Harry herself-she knew she could have asked, but there didn't seem much point as he would never notice she was there anyway-but the thought of snuggling up in the Burrow without a thing to do eased the disappointment, and the idea of seeing Charlie and Bill again was almost enough to banish it entirely.   
  
  
  
  
  
The last Saturday before the holiday, third year and up had a trip to Hogsmeade. Unable to sit still and uncertain what she wanted to do, Ginny finally decided to take the opportunity for one last trip to the Astronomy Tower. On impulse, she caught up the journal Ron had given her the year before, and left before she could change her mind.   
  
  
  
She curled up near the tower wall, journal dropped on the floor beside her, folded her arms along the top of the casement, and rested her chin on them to stare out across the grounds toward the smokey and mysterious outline of the Forbidden Forest. She had been sitting there long enough to get stiff when she heard a noise behind her. She knew she should turn and look to see if she'd been caught, but she didn't really care enough to abandon the castles she'd been building in the sky.   
  
  
  
"Ginny," Professor Lupin said, firmly but gently bumping her back to earth.   
  
  
  
Ginny sighed.   
  
  
  
"Sorry, Professor Lupin," she said resignedly, "I know I'm not supposed to be up here except for class." She hadn't intended to say anything more, but some impulse she couldn't quite name made her continue, "But it was worth detention...I just had to get away from...from the world, you know?"  
  
  
  
Professor Lupin didn't say anything for so long she tore her eyes away from the world at her feet to see if he were still there. He was standing just over her left shoulder, looking down at her with a serious, thoughtful expression, and something else...something tender and a little sad...buried deep in his eyes.   
  
  
  
"Uh," Ginny said after another handful of seconds. "Professor?"  
  
  
  
Professor Lupin sighed very much as she had, and eased his way down to sit beside her. "You know I really shouldn't let you get away with this."  
  
  
  
Ginny tipped her head to the side and looked at him from beneath a quirked eyebrow. "Are you going to?"  
  
  
  
Professor Lupin stared for a split second, and suddenly began to laugh. "I haven't decided yet."  
  
  
  
"As my teacher you're supposed to set an example," Ginny reminded him dryly.   
  
  
  
"True," Professor Lupin agreed gravely, though he seemed more amused than before.   
  
  
  
They lapsed back into silence, but something about it seemed more communicative than conversation. Ginny found herself wondering absently why she never seemed to feel so comfortable with people her our age and wondered if thoughts like that had something to do with it. Not that she would have changed it if she could...for once, she was perfectly content being where and who she was. Somehow, she felt Professor Lupin understood. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind was an idea he might feel much the same. She was aware of the thought, but didn't feel the need to explore it. Sometimes thinking spoiled being, and she thought this was one of those times. 


	21. An Uncertain Gift

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me.   
  
Author's Notes--   
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--I try to give my reviewers what they want. *winks*  
  
EEDOE--Awww...it was so sweet of you to leave reviews for 19 and 20! Thanks. *hugs*   
  
I think Ginny knows that sometimes a side approach gets you to information more quickly than a direct question...and she also understands how what it's like to feel like no one really appreciates you, and she wants to help others through that as best she can. Lee and Ginny do have an interesting--and apparently complex--approach to their friendship (many facets of which probably are in direct response to the twins), but they both seem comfortable with it so far. It is too bad--for Ginny as well as any prospective suitors--Harry has already set the bar...or were you referring to Luna? *snickers* It made my day--at least, probably more--that you think Ginny has a quality about her that just makes people want to like her! I think so too! *beams* Lupin is a favorite character of mine, and it has occured to me that maybe his feelings about being a werewolf are similar to her feelings about Tom...which makes them quite an interesting mentor/student pair. *hugs*  
  
Bill--I suspect Lee's confidence is due to both the belief the twins won't care about his friendship with Ginny and the fact that he simply doesn't care if they do. *grins* I suspect he--like the twins themselves--has the confidence Ginny sometimes lacks and is perfectly comfortable with going upstream if he wants. As for his reaction to Ginny's affection...I do suspect a possible future relationship has occured to him...and I'm even more certain he doesn't want it to occur to the twins...particularly as Ginny is still a bit young and he doesn't know how he'll feel in the future. Your comparison of Luna to the twins is interesting...very interesting indeed. What you say makes a lot of sense...*muses* I see you feel the same undercurrent of...familiarity between Lupin and Ginny I did *smirks* Why am I not surprised? (Perhaps because I'm too delighted) But, now that you mention it, what happened to Dumbledore is quite an interesting conjecture...*hugs*  
  
******************************  
  
"It must be difficult," Professor Lupin said eventually.  
  
  
  
"What?" Ginny said, bemused.   
  
  
  
"Being such a good friend to people who don't appreciate you."  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said in a tone completely unsuitable for addressing a teacher.   
  
  
  
Professor Lupin didn't say anything.   
  
  
  
"Colin and Tempest are perfectly nice to me," Ginny reiterated. "And so are Bion and Luna and Lee and..."  
  
  
  
"Of course they are," Professor Lupin said gently. "I never meant to imply anything different."  
  
  
  
"Then--" Ginny stopped, feeling her shoulders slump. "How did you know about Harry?"  
  
  
  
"And your brother?" Lupin added for her.   
  
  
  
He sighed and shook his head as if reflecting on something. "When I came back a few weeks ago, the whole school was talking about the Quidditch Match I missed."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, feeling her cheeks heat familiarly.   
  
  
  
Lupin nodded. "A dozen different people must have told me what you did."  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Made a fool out of myself in front of the whole school-again. That's what I did."  
  
  
  
"Willingly put yourself in the way of danger to protect someone else," Lupin corrected.   
  
  
  
"Not that it did any good," Ginny retorted a trifle bitterly. "Anyway, Harry...he..."  
  
  
  
"No one really knows, but I did something stupid last year," she said on the other side of a lengthy pause. "Something that put a lot of people in danger. If it hadn't been for Harry..."  
  
  
  
"Ginny," Professor Lupin said after an even longer pause. "I'm going to tell you something that would cost me my job if any of your fellow students were to find out...but...I trust you..."   
  
She had just decided he'd changed his mind when he continued, "Everyone does something stupid-usually much more than once-throughout the course of their lives...I did something stupid when I was little-not even old enough to go to school..."  
  
With a pang, Ginny saw he had tears in his eyes. He swallowed convulsively several times, staring into space as if seeing the past without being able to change it...she certainly knew what that felt like. "I was bitten."  
  
"Bitten?" Ginny repeated slowly.   
  
  
  
Lupin nodded, and something about his nod reminded her of a funeral march.   
  
  
  
"I was bitten-by a werewolf."  
  
  
  
"A werewolf," Ginny echoed, feeling stupid. "So, then...does that...are you...?"  
  
  
  
Lupin gave that same funeral nod. "A werewolf."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Ginny said through a tremble of fear she staunchly refused to acknowledge.   
  
  
  
"Dumbledore knows," Lupin assured her. "He was the one who said an unfortunate mistake shouldn't mean I had to spend the rest of my life being punished."  
  
  
  
Ginny nodded, deep in thought.   
  
  
  
"Harry's a good kid," Lupin said. "And he needs your friendship, Ginny, even if he doesn't realize it."  
  
  
  
"I know," Ginny said simply, and was surprised to find it was true. She had never doubted it.   
  
  
  
Lupin smiled. "But that doesn't mean you should spend the rest of your life waiting on him to notice, either. Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean you should keep punishing yourself."  
  
  
  
"I know," Ginny said again. Then added, somewhat sheepishly, "my brother Bill told me."  
  
  
  
"He sounds like a smart man," Lupin said lightly. "You should take his advice."  
  
  
  
"I've been trying," Ginny assured him. "But..."  
  
  
  
"It's not easy," Lupin said with such fervor Ginny longed to hug him. "It never will be."  
  
  
  
The companionable silence wrapped back around them like a comfortably worn blanket.   
  
  
  
"Professor..."  
  
  
  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
  
  
  
"Could you...I mean...I want to learn how to defend myself...I mean...my mind."  
  
  
  
"Occulumency," Lupin said softly. "It's not easy, Ginny."  
  
  
  
Ginny knew he understood. She didn't care how difficult it was.   
  
  
  
"Difficult well beyond the NEWT level," Lupin added, but she knew he meant the statement the way people said 'I think it might rain', and not to discourage her. "And a subject I don't know much about...But..."  
  
  
  
Ginny tackled him with a war whoop and wasn't even embarrassed.   
  
By the time she got back to Gryffindor late that night, Ginny was exhausted. But she wrote to Mum and Dad and got permission for Luna-who lived nearby-and Bion to visit for a day or two over the holidays before she went to sleep; she was surprised at how much she was looking forward to the prospect. 


	22. A Pleasant Ride

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me.   
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Thanks! I liked that moment too. :-)  
  
Bee11--I didn't actually expect that either! *looks sheepish* but I think the story is probably better because it did. :-) It is too bad the school usually ends up witnessing her embarrassing displays of affection for Harry, but I think she's sort of accepted it...Professor Lupin has always seemed extraordinarily insightful and compassionate to me, so it makes sense he might approach a student who's possible isolation reminded him of his own experiences as a werewolf...Glad you're enjoying the story! *hugs*  
  
Adrienne--*laughs* I missed your reviews the last couple of chapters, but I realized you probably hadn't had much of a chance to review...I have a bad tendency to get so caught up in the story I can hardly wait for the next part!! (And I tend to encourage that tendency because as long as I'm caught up in the story it's less likely for me to loose interest and forget what I was thinking in between chapters...*looks sheepish*) I really appreciate your reviews of all the chapters--thanks! *hugs* I thought the Harry/Ginny was incredibly romantic, so I'm really glad to know I wasn't the only one who thought his little gesture and possible look spoke volumes. *winks* It was fun to write the interaction between Bion and Luna...they spend so much time together they almost have to be close friends, but at the same time I get the definite impression Luna drives Bion slightly nuts and he tries to torment her *smirks* As for Bion's reaction to Ginny checking out Wood...Lupin...I might as well say it again...I love him! *grins* Ginny does seem to have a tendency to know things the trio doesn't...or at least things they don't know she knows...*smirks* Thanks so much for the glowing review! *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--Yay!! I'm glad you like Ginny's new friendship! I agree...it always seemed odd that Hermione and Harry are at the Burrow a fair amount but we never see anyone visiting Percy, Fred or George...but, of course, JK's books are beautifully detailed without a lot of unnecessary characters. *winks* As for my own little imaginary version of her world, Lee has visited the twins several times...and Bion did say his parents claimed he visited Ginny when they were little. *grins* Anyway...I hope you have a happy holiday with Ginny! *hugs*  
  
Bill--The reason I love Lupin as a character (aside from my tendency to associate him with myself) is because he has faced so much...in his own nature, in the loss of his closest friends, in second-guessing his own choices...and has never lost his sense of humor or his compassion for others. He's calm, centered, and deep...a true spring of such depth the source is never seen. He is wise and practical without being proud or asking for pity from others or himself ...the kind of man who can change lives just by being himself. Or fire-tempered steel that bends but never breaks. *winks* I do think part of the reason he decided to confide in Ginny was because he wanted to help make her path a little easier than his has been...and Ginny probably realizes that. I don't know about mastering Occulumency, but I certainly think she will have an easier time with the subject than Harry...as you say, she's already had some experience with it. I hope you're as pleased with your namesake's part in this story as I am with yours! *hugs*  
  
****************  
  
Hagrid accompanied the students to the station in Hogsmeade, and Ginny-feeling slightly embarrassed about not having made time to visit-pulled him aside to give him the elaborately carved pipe she'd purchased him in Egypt. "Got a bit o' a gift fer yeh as well," Hagrid whispered. Ginny, trapped against his furry overcoat in a massive hug, managed a sound that might have been a reply, but he didn't seem to notice. Luckily, he had to loosen his grip to pull the little package out of his pocket.   
  
Ginny hesitated with it in her hand, but Hagrid laughed. "What'er yeh waiting fer? Open it."  
  
The strings knotted around the paper didn't seem to want to come loose. Ginny had barely begun to struggle with them when Hagrid reached out and cut them. Laughing, but touched by his eagerness,   
  
Ginny pulled the paper apart to reveal a little velvet jewelry box. "Hagrid," Ginny said softly, touched and sorrowful he'd spent any of his humble salary on her.   
  
"Aww, now," he said, shaking his head. "Just go on."  
  
Nose stinging with the sudden urge for tears, Ginny eased back the lid of the box. Nestled in the soft blue silk of the box lining was a delicate silver pendant wrought in the ethereal shape of a mooncalf dancing under a canopy of pale autumn-tinted leaves.   
  
"It's beautiful," Ginny breathed, and burst into tears.  
  
Hagrid looked horrified. "I thought yeh'd like it!"  
  
"I do!" Ginny exclaimed, equally horrified at the thought he'd misunderstood her reaction. "It's one of the nicest things anyone's ever given me!" She threw her arms around him, oblivious to the fact they'd only just finished hugging, and kissed him.   
  
Hagrid flushed dark as any Weasley ever had. "Well, now," he said, obviously trying to hide how pleased he was, "I reckon yeh're welcome."  
  
"Ginny!!" Fred bellowed from the train. "What on earth do you think you're doing? You're going to miss the train!"  
  
"Hey there, Ginger, get a move on," George shouted.   
  
"Happy Christmas, Hagrid!" Ginny breathed in a rush, scrambling to comply with her brothers' rather rude command.   
  
The twins had already disappeared. Ginny made a face and released it with a sigh and a shrug. She supposed she should find Bion and Luna, but the thought of finding Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe with them was surprisingly unappealing, and if she didn't show up they'd probably assume she was sitting with her brothers, so she didn't have to worry about hurting their feelings. Poking her head into the doorway of the first compartment she came to, she found herself face to face with Neville Longbottom.   
  
"Hey, Ginny," he said, and the words were friendly enough, if delivered with a surprising lack of enthusiasm.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Neville," Ginny said, trying to sound more enthusiastic about seeing him than he appeared to be about seeing her. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Neville said, looking around as if he hadn't realized the compartment was empty. "No...please do."  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said, flopping onto the seat across from him. "Looking forward to holiday?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, well..." Neville said, squirming uncomfortably. "No," he said as if the word were a great relief. "No, I'm not actually."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, and realized she was starting to sound like Luna. "That's too bad. I'm sure your grandmother will be happy to see you, though...as long as you don't mention the boggart!"  
  
  
  
Neville smiled, but the expression seemed a bit slippery, as if it wanted to slide off his face. "I...she's not really that interested in hearing about school."  
  
  
  
"Maybe she just took your classes for granted a little when you were doing basic coursework," Ginny said, trying to be encouraging. "But now you have all your new classes to talk about."  
  
  
  
"Uncle Algy might be interested," Neville admitted, looking a trifle happier. "But Gran...has a lot on her mind."  
  
  
  
"I know what that's like," Ginny said sympathetically, earning a strange look from Neville. "Living with people who always seem to be too busy to remember you're alive, I mean...it's not very pleasant."  
  
  
  
"Well..." Neville said slowly, obviously reluctant to complain-which Ginny was quick to appreciate-"it can be a bit lonely...but I'm not sure it's any better when Gran does notice me." Suddenly realizing what he said, he clapped a hand over his mouth looking horrified.   
  
  
  
Not sure how to ease his embarrassment, and feeling at fault, Ginny settled for politely failing to notice anything was remiss until he'd had time to recover.   
  
Seeing how unhappy Neville was with the prospect of the entire break with his grandmother, Ginny wished she'd thought to invite him, too, but as well as they were getting along, the idea still seemed uncomfortably familiar. If they had Christmas at the Burrow again next year, maybe she could convince Ron to invite him.  
  
  
  
When the witch arrived with her trolley of sweets, Neville insisted on buying Ginny a snack. She was so touched by the gesture she had trouble looking him in the eye, but he had just as much trouble looking her in the eye, so she figured he would understand...if he even noticed.   
  
Trevor took advantage of their temporary distraction to pull his famous disappearing act. Neville was accustomed enough to it at this point he didn't panic, but Ginny tried to suppress her smile just the same.   
  
  
  
Wandering the train, peeking and peering into every shadowy and unexpected crack, crevice, and cubby, actually proved to be quite a bit of fun. She and Neville took turns, each trying to come up with the most ridiculous comment to make when the spot turned up empty. The Express was just pulling into King's Cross Station when he finally dropped out of the luggage rack into Neville's lap. "Welcome back, Trevor!" Ginny exclaimed. "Perfect timing!" The toad blinked at her, then croaked in reply, making both Ginny and Neville laugh.   
  
  
  
"Thanks, Ginny," Neville said as he gathered his luggage.   
  
  
  
"Anytime," she assured him with a grin, but before she could say more, the twins had swept into the compartment and pulled her onto the platform in their wake. Ginny wanted to be annoyed, but she was laughing too hard to manage, and before she could arrange her mood into more suitable lines, she found herself sandwiched between Bill and Charlie in their signature hug. 


	23. Home for the Holidays

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--I'm so glad you love this story! *hugs* I'm glad you liked that line at the end of the last chapter...I thought it was hilarious. *winks*  
  
Bee11--I think the visit to St. Mungo's has to be very hard on Neville...and probably on his grandmother as well...perhaps that's why she has such a hard time reaching out to Neville. I like your theory about Ginny possibly asking Neville to the Ball...I hadn't considered that before. I thought that exchange was very meaningful for both Ginny and Hagrid...and I'm totally blown away you caught the reference to Ginny's wand! *applauds* You definitely deserve another quick post or two for that! *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--Isn't Hagrid a great big teddy bear? *grins* I agree with you completely about Neville...his quiet bravery is a match even for Harry's heroic flamboyance, and someday everyone is going to realize it...I just hope Neville gets to enjoy it. He definitely deserves it...possibly more than almost any character in the series. You have Ginny pegged perfectly! *laughs and winks* Knowing I put a smile on your face put one on my face, too! *hugs*  
  
Bill--Of course you knew the significance of the pendant! *beams* Hagrid is definitely more...insightful than he sometimes seems. Now that you mention it...so many of the recurring characters in Harry's life are heroes (I like the idea of the study, btw)...I wonder if one of JKR's messages is quite simply that--everyone in life has the chance to be a hero, whether big or small, and we should admire and appreciate that...and of course the different types of heroes go along nicely with the different types of love. *grins* You are very definitely right about Ginny's reconstruction of herself being a theme in my story...I can't promise a divine revelation, but I do think Ginny gets her positive experience. I hope our thoughts on this will be as similar as they often are. *winks* *hugs*   
  
*****************  
  
Christmas Eve was a lovely long late night affair, with the Burrow dark but cozily alight with dozens of taper candles beaming like stars. Mum made lovely hot cocoa with as many marshmallows as she could cram into the mugs, and the whole family sang Christmas carols until they were hoarse. Then dad lit the final starry light atop the tree with an elaborate flourish of his wand. Then after a series of hugs that left everyone laughing and off-balance, they wove their way to their respective rooms to tumble into bed and pleasant dreams.   
  
  
  
Christmas morning dawned with a flush that reminded Ginny of her own embarrassed blush, fading to soft mauve, and eventually to the rosy ripeness of a dewy fresh summer peach that looked good enough to eat. Ginny waited breathless at her window, listening to the twins pound down the stairs with a reckless abandon she nostalgically pictured Ron forcing her to join, listening to Bill and Charlie pretending to complain but sounding far too cheerful to be angry, listening to Percy lecturing them all about acting their age, and watching the peach wash away until all that remained were misty silver-grey clouds that made the whole sky glow with pale moonlike radiance.   
  
Ginny hated to move, but her stomach demanded it, rumbling a not-so-nice acknowledgement of the smells wafting up the crooked stairs.   
  
  
  
Pulling her ancient, patched dressing robe over her pajamas-she'd deliberately chosen to wear a green pajama top with red pajama bottoms-Ginny bounded down the stairs, excited as any of her brothers. Everyone ate their bacon and eggs as quickly as they could, even Mum and Dad, and then everyone, even Mum and Dad, raced into the living room. Dad won, so he got to open the first present.   
  
  
  
After that, Percy grabbed a present from under the tree-he was closest, but Ginny was convinced he'd gone out of his way to make sure he was...he usually did-and it was to George, so he got to go next.   
  
  
  
They opened all the presents in turns, throwing wrapping paper at one another so it fell around them in crinkly piles like leaves in autumn. Ginny's hand-knitted Weasley sweater was lavender again, but this year it had narrow dark purple bands at neck, waist and cuff. Dad gave her a copy of a muggle magazine he thought she might like since it seemed to be full of girls her age. Charlie gave her a huge book on Quidditch Strategy. She couldn't wait to read it, but the sight of it was enough to make the twins roar with laughter. Ginny rolled her eyes at Charlie, and he smirked and nodded. Bill gave her a statue of Bastet from Egypt. It was carved from a smooth chunk of rosy alabaster, and Ginny loved it. In a last ditch bid to make up for forgetting her birthday at the beginning of November, Fred and George had pooled their money to buy her the handsome copy of "Abstract Astronomy" they'd seen her coveting in Flourish and Blott's that summer. Ron had gotten her "A Detailed Study of Egyptian Hieroglyphics", no doubt for a similar motivation.   
  
  
  
Christmas dinner was a feast to rival any at Hogwarts with a lovely juicy Beef Wellington, creamy mashed potatoes with rich, meaty gravy, a huge salad made from four different greens, and overflowing with tomatoes, onions, carrots, ham, cheese, bacon, and homemade croutons, green beans, pie and flaming plum pudding. Full to bursting, they wandered back into the living room, supposedly to chat, but really to stretch out and enjoy their food comas in companionable silence.   
  
  
  
Eventually Fred and George roused enough to suggest a makeshift game of Quidditch. Charlie looked enquiringly in Ginny's direction, but she would have made an odd number unless Percy decided to play, which had never happened, and he was already disappearing in the direction of his bedroom. Ginny suspected Hermes would soon be flying off in search of Penelope. Ginny briefly considered playing anyway, but she didn't really feel like dealing with the twins' incredulous reactions. A little belatedly she met Charlie's eyes, shaking her head, and mouthed, "Thanks but no." Charlie nodded, and she knew he'd expected as much from the twins reaction to his gift.   
  
  
  
She was surveying her new books in the vain attempt to decide which one to read first when Dad suggested a game of chess. A quick glance revealed Mum was still enjoying the rare chance for a nap. Reassured she wasn't leaving her at loose ends, Ginny was more than willing to agree. She wasn't nearly as good at chess as Ron-none of the Weasleys were, in fact, though Dad came close-but she was good enough to play without being spotted a piece, and enjoyed the rare one-on-one time with Dad.   
  
  
  
After Dad's bishop put her in checkmate, it was time for a quick-and delightfully unhealthy-late dinner consisting of crackers, holiday cheeseball, and summer sausage before bed. She feel asleep wondering what Ron would have said about her chess tactics, and woke late the next morning. 


	24. Rest and Relaxation

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--I shouldn't but...these chapters are a bit short, and I'm just so happy with your great reviews...so...I'll give you another two-for-one as a reward. Enjoy!  
  
***********  
  
She lay in bed, reveling in snuggling lazily under the covers for ages after she woke before finally wandering downstairs in search of coffee. She drank several cups reclining lazily in a chair at the kitchen table, feet propped up on the chair across from her. When she had finished, she rinsed out her cup and left it sitting in the sink while she went upstairs for a long, relaxing soak in the tub-after she had checked several times to be sure there would be hot water.   
  
After her bath, she pulled on an ancient pair of jeans and one of her Weasley sweaters, stole a pair of socks from Percy's room upon finding it unexpectedly empty, and donned a very battered pair of old boots. Still pulling on the moth-ravaged all-purpose overcoat that hung just inside the door, Ginny tramped out into the blinding whiteness of the yard, and had a rousing snowball fight with a very amused bunch of garden gnomes.   
  
  
  
Cheeks glowing with cold and excerise, she went inside for cocoa and a good laugh at the bangs and pops issuing from the twins' bedroom. Bill found her there, and they had a nice long heart-to-heart about school. Ginny even mentioned Professor Lupin, though she was careful not to mention his secret, and Bill was delighted with her planned lessons in Occulumency. "Just don't get too discouraged if you can't do it," he advised. "I've had some basic training, and R-your professor isn't kidding when he says it isn't easy. Just asking for lessons is a huge step forward for you." Ginny had thought so herself, but it was nice to hear someone else say so without prompting. Since Ginny had told him what Professor Lupin had said about Harry, Bill asked how things were going with him, and Ginny found herself sheepishly telling him all about the fiasco of her ill-advised get-well card.   
  
  
  
Bill roared with laughter, but she had known he would, and when was finally breathing easy again, he told her he wouldn't worry too much about Harry's reaction. "Doesn't sound like he was too bothered to me," he said, nodding sagely. Ginny wasn't as sanguine, but it did make her feel better, since it seemed likely Bill would understand how boys thought better than she did.   
  
  
  
Bill then told her all about how things were going at Gringott's in Egypt, and even told her about all the pretty witches he had his eye on and how none of them really seemed to notice him, which made Ginny laugh, though not nearly as hard as he had over her card.   
  
  
  
Eventually the rest of the family congregated around them, and they had dinner together, during which Percy's casserole exploded in his face because Fred and George had booby-trapped it with a wet-start Filibuster firework. Ginny was sure Ron would be livid to have missed the scene that followed, and wondered if he was having half as much fun at Hogwarts, though of course she was glad he was there to keep Harry company...but somehow, she could help feeling as if Harry should have been there as well...and, considering how often Ron talked about her, Hermione as well. It was strange to think of two people who hardly knew she was alive as family, but she did, without even understanding it.   
  
  
  
Several more days passed in much the same vein, until it was New Year's Eve almost before she knew it. Unfortunately, Mum flat refused to allow her to stay up until Midnight. Fred and George were taking bets by the time the argument ended, but when all was said and done, Ginny went to bed, followed by sympathetic looks from Bill and Dad, and stared at the ceiling in the dark, brooding that no matter how much she learned or how much she had experienced, she would never be old or wise enough to do anything interesting. Her sleep that night was full of dark, roiling dreams that left her in a dark and roiling mood the next morning.   
  
  
  
Coffee always provided a bit of cheer, however, and the smell of the corn beef and cabbage Mum always prepared for lunch on New Year's Day-as eating it was supposed to be good luck-helped considerably. When Luna and Bion arrived in quick succession, the transformation was complete. Ginny had nearly forgotten the visit. The spent the last two or three days playing jokes on Percy, Bill, and Charlie for which the twins were inevitably blamed, throwing snowballs at one another-with help from the gnomes-in the backyard, learning to make enchanted rosettes, playing exploding Snap, and eating every scrap of food they fancied.   
  
  
  
Bion's early exposure to the Weasleys must have left more of an impression than he realized, because if he'd had red hair, Ginny would have thought he was Ron, an unexpected development that made her snicker every time she thought of it. Luna stood out a good deal more-the twins quickly dubbed her "Loony", but she seemed to like it. Ginny even heard her refer to herself that way once or twice-but everyone seemed to enjoy the perpetual bemusement she left in her wake...there was just something about Luna that left you feeling as though the whole world was a calm and pleasant dream.   
  
  
  
The holiday was over in a rush, but it left Ginny so relaxed, she could scarcely muster up the energy to be disappointed, and their subsequent re-arrival at Hogwarts was the first time Ginny could remember arriving anything other than uncomfortable and stressed. 


	25. Babble Among Books

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--I really hope you guys like this chapter...I had SOOO much fun writing it, it's one of my favorites so far. *crosses fingers and looks hopefully anxious*  
  
Adrienne--A little light-hearted fluff made a nice change, didn't it? *grins* (Sorry for making your dinner seem less filling, though! *looks sheepish*) I think Hagrid probably knew about Ginny's wand, but, being familiar with many magical creatures, he may have just thought a mooncalf appropriate for her. Hide-and-Seek with Trevor sounds like the sort of Harry Potter experience I wouldn't mind having...along with a nice pep talk for Neville! I wondered if I'd developed the relationships between Ginny and her family enough, so I'm glad you noticed a lot of my little clues! *winks* Ginny does seem to get along with everything...except maybe Cho and Marietta...And now back to stress-as-usual! *winks and hugs*  
  
EEDOE--Thanks again for reviewing both chapters! *hugs* I liked the interaction between Ginny and Arthur, too...it's important to me she's still daddy's little girl! *winks* I'm glad you think the holidays sounded cozy and Weasley-esque. Bill is THE big brother, isn't he? And seconds on that thanks for coffee!! Only the twins could dub someone "Loony" and make it a compliment. *winks* Exactly...back to school...*hugs*   
  
Bill--Ditto to you on the chapter reviews! Cloudy sunrises (or sunsets, as I am a sunset person *looks innocent*) are my favorites as well, because the clouds help diffuse the light and make the sky more colorful...and I do love the light-gilded edges of the clouds. :-)(I hadn't even thought of the similarity to the color of the statue! *laughs*...it's just a type of stone I love, and I knew Ginny would too.) It's too bad more people don't really take the time to enjoy the beauty around them. *sighs* Bill and Charlie are adults, which certainly plays a large part in their fuller appreciation of Ginny (have you noticed most of her closest relationships seem to be with adults? I think precocious children often do.), but perhaps part of their clearer vision is due to the fact that they are far enough removed in age to find her more of a doll to dote on than an annoying and somewhat alien tag-along. The others may grow into similar realizations eventually.   
  
I was actually trying to make you a little hungry *snickers guiltily* but only because it's something JKR has intentionally pointed out about her own stories before! I've never had plum pudding either, but I've always been curious about it, and I believe it is fairly traditional at Christmas in Britain. I do rather think Bill knows Remus from other adventures and/or school...they seem like people who would get along. (Perhaps someday a short story about that would be in order, but I digress *winks*) I agree Molly should have let Ginny have New Year's Eve, but Ginny is consistently forced into acting younger in the books, possibly because Molly is a nuturing woman who has a hard time seeing her children grow up...and such little fracas' are a common part of family life. *winks* I thought Luna, Bion, and Ginny's interaction was sweet, too...it's nice to see them falling into step. :-) *hugs*  
  
***********  
  
Cloudless skies never last long.  
  
  
  
The day after the holiday, Professor Lupin gave Ginny written permission to take a book from the Library Restricted Section-reading it was to be the first part of their lessons in Occulumency. It had taken a while to convince Madam Pince the note was genuine, and, as she was in a bit of hurry, Ginny bounded rather inappropriately through the book stacks, only to trip almost headlong over someone huddled on the floor between two shelves. "What the bloody-I mean, sorry-I mean...Hermione?"  
  
  
  
Ginny could hardly believe her eyes, but the girl certainly looked like Hermione Granger. Busy, bustling, confident, collected Hermione Granger who always seemed to be in control, no matter what the situation. But Ginny's unexpected stumbling block, blinking up at her with eyes rimmed red and underlined with dark circles, her pale face framed by impossible brunette snarls, the hands she had reached out as if to prevent Ginny from falling on her trembling weakly, looked anything but confident, collected, and in-control.   
  
  
  
She couldn't be Hermione Granger.   
  
  
  
"Oh! Ginny," the girl said in a voice that bore a faint and shaky resemblance to Hermione's. "Sorry! I'll be out of your way in a minute...I was looking for something on the bottom shelf-I just sat down so I could read the titles better..."  
  
  
  
"I do that too," Ginny said in a daze. "But...Hermione...what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing," Hermione-she answered to the name, so she must be Hermione, contrary to appearances-said unconvincingly.   
  
  
  
"Well...why haven't you been in the Common Room with Ron and Harry?" Ginny asked, opting for a slight change in approach. "I haven't seen you since we got back to school."  
  
  
  
"I've been...busy," Hermione said a bit stiffly, kicking like a turtle on its back as she struggled to achieve the leverage she needed to stand up again. "I'm taking extra classes this year, and I have a lot to do."  
  
  
  
"I know," Ginny said mildly. "It's just that you usually do it in the Common Room with Ron and Harry, that's all."  
  
  
  
Hermione was very, very still for a long moment. "Not anymore," she said finally.   
  
  
  
"I'm not sure Ron and Harry will appreciate being left behind," Ginny suggested.  
  
  
  
"They won't mind," Hermione snapped a bit sharply. "They don't want me around anyway."  
  
  
  
"Right." Ginny eyed her with exaggerated disbelief, ignoring the twinge of guilt and familiarity that told her she was exercising traits she'd learned the hard way from Tom. "No wonder you're always inseparable."  
  
  
  
"Inseparable!" Hermione exclaimed, obviously intending to scoff, choking as her voice caught on a sob.   
  
  
  
Ginny patted her on the back, and told herself she was imagining the feel of Madam Pince glaring balefully in their direction. Imagination or not, she pulled an unresisting Hermione into a nearby study alcove, and out of sight.   
  
  
  
"I...only told about the broom...so Harry wouldn't...wouldn't get hurt!" Hermione confessed between sputtering sobs. "But Ron won't admit...there might be...anything wrong with it-the prat!-and Harry...believes...Ron...so I got hurt instead of Harry."   
  
  
  
Ginny stared, uncertain what had happened, let alone how to respond. "Uh...what broom?"  
  
  
  
"What broom!" Hermione shouted, so loud the walls of the alcove seemed to shake. Ginny winced, and tried to brace them by stretching her arms out to either side. Hermione's hazel eyes, usually so subdued and soft, crackled emerald fire, brown depths smoldering. "What broom!"  
  
  
  
Madam Pince's face loomed through the doorway, making Ginny yelp and sideways, banging her hip on the low shelf built into the wall around the room for books and parchment. She let loose a low oath before she had time to catch herself, cheeks catching fire before the words left her lips. Madam Pince fixed her with a reproachful look that made it all too clear she'd heard, but all she said was, "Miss Weasley, your companion is hysterical. I don't allow hysterics in the library-not only do they interfere with other students trying to study, but the moisture is bad for the books. So either do something, or kindly leave and spare me the trouble of removing you!" Ginny and Hermione watched in stunned and shaky silence as the librarian stalked away like an enraged dragon.   
  
  
  
" 'What broom', she asks me," Hermione said, but quietly, shaking her head. "What broom?"  
  
  
  
"Hermione," Ginny said as reasonably as she could manage, "are you going to say anything besides 'what broom', or should I just go?"  
  
  
  
Hermione stopped, taken aback.   
  
  
  
"You don't know," she said suddenly, as if trying to grasp the idea.   
  
  
  
"That might explain why I asked," Ginny returned with a touch of asperity.   
  
  
  
Hermione's shoulders began to shake. Ginny swore at her own insensitivity more than the thought of Madam Pince's reaction, and made a motion as if to quiet her, only to realize Hermione wasn't crying...She was laughing.   
  
  
  
"You don't know," she said, clutching her sides.  
  
  
  
Ginny scowled, suddenly annoyed. "That's right-I don't know-because you-and Ron and Harry-hardly notice I'm alive, let alone that I might like to know what's going on once in a while!"  
  
  
  
Hermione recoiled as if she'd been slapped. To her further annoyance, Ginny felt her anger fall away. "Look, I shouldn't have--"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Ginny," Hermione interrupted penitently, "I didn't mean to make fun of you-I never knew you felt that way!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well..." Ginny said uncomfortably. "I'd like to know what's upsetting you...if you'll tell me."  
  
  
  
"You were at the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match, right-I thought I saw you with Lee."  
  
  
  
For one frozen instant, Ginny tried to decide whether she was happy one of the trio she spent so much time wishing to be part of had noticed her or irritated that the first thing Hermione did when she finally got around to talking to her was notice something she wasn't ready to share-especially with her brothers. But if Hermione found her presence in the box next to Lee unusual, she wasn't saying so. "So you know Harry fell off his broom?"  
  
Ginny nodded, briefly feeling her heart in her throat.   
  
  
  
"Then you know when he fell off his broom hit the Whomping Willow?"  
  
  
  
"Bet the Whomping Willow didn't like that."  
  
  
  
"No, it didn't."  
  
  
  
"Anything left?"  
  
  
  
"A few twigs and splinters-Harry was pretty broken up about it."  
  
  
  
Ginny thought of the deep, comforting freedom of soaring high above earth, unconnected to anything...even the person you were on earth. Maybe that especially...And if you had a broom of your own...one that gave you that freedom...it was a dear and personal friend...A friend Harry had lost. "That explains why he had all those splinters next to his bed," she said at last.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked confused at her response, but all she said was, "Someone gave Harry a new broom-for Christmas."  
  
  
  
"Great!" Ginny said. "Only...you don't think so?"  
  
  
  
"Firebolts aren't exactly cheap," Hermione said, almost apologetically.   
  
  
  
Ginny whistled under her breath. "Someone was very nice to Harry."  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said darkly. "A little too nice."  
  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
  
Hermione hesitated, looking torn. She seemed to be trying to think of a way to say something without saying it...  
  
  
  
Something she wasn't supposed to know...  
  
  
  
Something about Harry...  
  
  
  
Something Harry might have told her...Possibly on the train?  
  
  
  
It was only a hunch, but it made such perfect sense, Ginny was convinced it was right.   
  
  
  
"It's okay, Hermione," she said casually, "I already know about Sirius Black." 


	26. Three for Tea

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Thanks! I'm glad to know you think so. :-D  
  
Adrienne--I agree...the two situations are similar, and it is FAR worse to fight with a friend you love than someone you've just met. Hermione has demonstrated an emotional insight greater than Harry and Ron's (not that it takes much) before...it is nice to know that Ginny isn't completely invisible to the trio. As for how Ginny's brothers would react to Lee...*grins* I'm glad you thought I captured Madam Pince well...the way she chased Ginny and Harry out of the library in OotP--and the way Ginny said "I forgot", as if she had previous experience with the tendency--was a large part of my inspiration...and I actually think she's hilarious. *snickers* I'm looking forward to a bit of bonding myself. *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--That's certainly no joke! I hope you and your family haven't floated away while I've been out of contact (bad lycos!!)! I'm so glad you liked Ginny's first reaction to Hermione...I just couldn't imagine her saying anything else! Hermione's little observation was interesting, wasn't it? *muses* I'd say you have a pretty good picture of Madam Pince--the library nazi to beat all library nazis *winks*. I love her. *snickers* I agree...Ginny's been needing to say that since the Hogwarts Express--if not the year before! You described Ginny's delivery of the Whomping Willow line perfectly--that's exactly how I saw her, too...As for knowing about the splinters...the infirmary isn't exactly private, and secrets are hard to keep in Hogwarts, as Dumbledore has pointed out. *winks* *hugs*  
  
Bill--Yay! I'm glad to hear Charlie checks out well...give him a cuddle from me. *winks* You make a good point about the Impervious Charm, but maybe the spell would interact badly with the magic contents of the books...certainly Madam Pince doesn't allow food around the books, which would indicate they could be damaged...Without Harry and Ron, Hermione might indeed be similar to Madam Pince...sad to think what love-starvation can do, isn't it? I think Ginny and Hermione need one another...I'm the first to say guys make great friends for girls--and vice versa--but everyone needs a friend who understands things friends of the opposite gender don't get, especially at the start of adolescence. It is funny, and fitting, it should start with Ginny swearing in the library, isn't it? *grins and winks* I think you are right about the favorable impression...Hermione just saw what Ginny noticed last year--they approach problems very similarly...in some respects. Enjoy Hermione's reaction! *hugs and winks*  
  
************  
  
Hermione kept opening and closing her mouth without any sound.   
  
  
  
Ginny couldn't help deriving a certain satisfaction from the sight.   
  
  
  
"How-How --" Hermione had progressed to sounds, if not coherence.   
  
  
  
Ginny suppressed a snicker. "I overheard my parents talking about it this summer."  
  
  
  
"Oh."   
  
  
  
"So you think Sirius Black sent Harry a faulty Firebolt hoping to kill him?" Ginny supplied.  
  
  
  
Hermione nodded dazedly.   
  
  
  
"And Ron refuses to admit it's even possible?" Ginny guessed. She thought she had a vague idea how her brother felt about a broom like the Firebolt...it was hard to imagine anyone would dare to desecrate such a beautiful thing.   
  
  
  
"Ye-es" Hermione said slowly. "It is far-fetched, but..."  
  
  
  
"What if you're right?" Ginny finished for her. "I see what you mean."  
  
  
  
"So..." Hermione took a deep breath, then plunged in as quickly as she could. "I went to Professor McGonagall and told her Harry had gotten a Firebolt for Christmas and he didn't know who it was from...She understood where I was coming from, and she loves Quidditch just as much as Harry!"  
  
  
  
Ginny nodded. "So she confiscated the broom to have it examined?"  
  
  
  
"And Harry and Ron are acting like I destroyed it myself!"  
  
  
  
Ginny understood the feeling...stripping a Firebolt to examine it was...unthinkable...but she also agreed it was necessary, given the circumstances.   
  
  
  
"Idiots" she said softly, angry with Ron-and Harry-for closing out Hermione in a way she had never been able to be angry at being closed out herself. She wanted nothing more than to storm off in search of them and give them both a piece of her mind for not appreciating what a clever and loyal friend they had in Hermione Granger. Luckily, she was old enough to know it would only make things worse, as Ron-if not Harry as well-was likely to resent being lectured by his little sister, and would no doubt blame Hermione. So she settled for very awkwardly and uncertainly hugging Hermione instead.   
  
  
  
Hermione stiffened as if surprised, then sank against her and burst into fresh-but fortunately silent-tears. "It was a very brave thing...what you did-give them a while to get over loosing their new toy and Ron and Harry might-might-be smart enough to realize that," Ginny said firmly. "In the meantime, a mad Harry is preferable to a dead Harry...and you have your homework to take your mind off things."  
  
  
  
Hermione sniffled and nodded, suddenly sitting up straight. "Oh-I almost forgot-I have a Divination project due next week! I have to get started!"  
  
  
  
She wilted nearly as quickly as she'd rallied. "But what about Hagrid?"  
  
  
  
"Hagrid?" Ginny repeated with a frisson of concern. "What about him?"  
  
  
  
"I promised to help him with Buckbeak's defense! Ron and Harry were going to help, but..."  
  
  
  
"Buckbeak's defense?"  
  
  
  
"For his hearing with the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures," Hermione spouted in a rush. "He got the summons the first day of break."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Hagrid didn't tell me!" Ginny said numbly.   
  
  
  
"Well...he might have told us either," Hermione consoled her, "only Ron and I talked Harry into going to see him because we thought it might take his mind off finding Sirius Black--" She stopped, horrified, clapping both hands over her mouth.   
  
  
  
"Why would Harry want to do a dumb-fool thing like that?" Ginny asked, more sharply than she'd intended.   
  
  
  
Hermione wrung her hands desperately as if trying to twist an escape from thin air. She tore them apart with sigh, squaring her shoulders resignedly. "He accidentally found out...Sirius Black betrayed his parents to Voldemort."   
  
  
  
The bottom dropped out of Ginny's stomach. Only the thought of what Madam Pince would do to her kept her from being sick. "Good reason," she said faintly. "Harry doesn't...he's not still thinking about going after Black, is he?"  
  
  
  
"No," Hermione said uncertainly. "No, I don't think so..."  
  
  
  
"We should keep an eye on him," Ginny said.  
  
  
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
  
  
"As for Buckbeak's defense...I'll help."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Ginny! Do you mean it?"  
  
  
  
"Of course. Just give me time to get the book I was looking for and we'll go and see Hagrid." Ginny hesitated until she was certain Hermione would neither leave nor collapse, and hurried to the Restricted Section. It took several minutes to find it-a slender little volume crammed in between heavy tomes on the second shelf from the bottom.  
  
  
  
She returned to the alcove to find Hermione looking almost back to normal, and the walk to Hagrid's cabin in the bitter wind and brightly snowy crowds seemed bracing.   
  
  
  
Until Ginny greeted Hagrid at the cabin door. "Where do you get off not telling me about Buckbeak? Just because we're like family doesn't mean you can ignore me and neglect to tell me what's going on in your life the way the rest of my family does!" She punctuated each word with a poke of her finger into Hagrid's stomach-which was nearly as high as she could reach-and Hagrid took a little step backward with each poke. Hermione made a strangled sound that might have been laughter or fear. In the back of her mind, Ginny admitted both reactions were warranted. A man of approximately seven feet being driven back in the wake of an angry little girl had to look comical...and more than a little dangerous for the girl. But, for her, it was only natural.  
  
  
  
"Yeh're right," Hagrid said apologetically as the door swung shut behind them and Ginny glowered in his direction. "I should've told yeh...I was goin' to tell yeh, but...yeh were so happy looking forward to the holiday, an' thar weren't nothing yeh could'a done from home anyway, so...I jus' thought yeh ought to have fun fer a change."  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed. "Quit making sense-I want to be mad at you!"  
  
  
  
Hagrid chuckled softly under his breath. "Hermione-I appreciate what yeh're trying to do fer Buckbeak-an me-an all, but I wish yeh wouldn' work so hard. Yeh're looking kinda peaked."  
  
  
  
"I'm okay," Hermione said staunchly, "it's just--"  
  
  
  
"No need," Hagrid said gently. "Heard all about it. Can't say as Ron and Harry are being quite fair, but they're young...they'll come around. At least let me give yeh some tea fer a boost."  
  
  
  
Afternoon tea with Hermione and Hagrid turned out to be unexpectedly pleasant, even with such worries and disappointments hanging in the air. Ginny returned to the tower feeling strangely refreshed and cheerful-she hoped Hermione could say the same.   
  
  
  
But something had been nagging her all day, and when she finally crawled into bed that night, she figured out what it was. Aside from the lingering question of why-if Sirius Black was after Harry-Black had waited until after school started and Harry was under Dumbledore's considerable protection was the question of how-if Sirius Black were responsible for the Firebolt-he had even known Harry needed a broom. Either he had a spy on the inside, which Dumbledore had named impossible, or...or Sirius Black knew Harry needed a broom, because he had seen what happened... the dementors had suddenly decided to come into the grounds...everyone had just assumed they were over-eager, but what if they had sensed Black? But...then...the only unusual thing Ginny had even seen was the Grim and...  
  
  
  
The Grim Harry had seen that summer in Privet Drive.  
  
  
  
But-that was ridiculous! Sirius Black couldn't possibly be the Grim!  
  
  
  
Ginny tried the tangle from every direction and was no closer to making sense of it when she fell asleep with a frown on her face. 


	27. Aid and Improvement

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Ginny's one of a kind, isn't she? I'm so glad you appreciate her! *winks*  
  
A Member--Thanks for the invitation! I'm really flattered. :-) I'll definitely look into the possibility of joining...it looks like fun.   
  
Adrienne--The trio do tend to assume their the only ones who know what's going on...it's only poetic justice Ginny could sometimes tell them something as well if they'd include her a little more often. *winks* Since Ginny wasn't there when the incident happened, and cares about all the people involved, it makes sense for her to be a little more fair...I'm sure she'd try to be fair no matter what, but it might be harder in a different situation. *snickers* Yeah...I'm not sure I'd want Ginny mad at me, either, but Hagrid did seem to handle it pretty well. More girl-bonding dead ahead. *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--Stoopid FF.Net! Bill posted a possible explanation for your problem with his review--I hope it will help! *hugs* Exactly! Ginny can't help but side with Hermione on an issue that hits so close to home, poor girl! And poor Hermione...feeling abandoned by her friends but still loving them enough to want to back them up...she's quite the trooper...luckily, I think Ginny will appreciate and respect Hermione's loyalties to Ron and Harry. Ginny did put Hagrid in line more quickly than Harry, but she has more reason to have confidence in Hagrid...she does get the confidence to face down Harry eventually, as you said! (I also agree with you about it being almost impossible to stay mad at Hagrid--thanks for calling that line adorable, I loved it.) Ginny is a bit of Nancy Drew at that...*grins* But, then, that's what SS first made me think of...Nancy Drew, the Hardy Boys, and Scooby Doo. *laughs* *hugs*  
  
Bill--Thanks for the explanation about FF.Net! I didn't know that could happen. *shakes head* This had to be a pivotal moment for Ginny...for the first time she has a flesh and blood confidante her own age--and one who was actually involved in what happened the year before and doesn't blame her for it! It's kind of cool their experience is so similar to your own. *grins*  
  
I loved that bit between Ginny and Hagrid, because it seemed so real when I was writing it. I agree, surely that sight had to cheer Hermione a bit! I do think Ginny had the potential to make such deductive leaps on her own, however I also think you have a point about Tom's influence...what happened with him has to affect the way she analyzes other situations in the future, and seeing how his mind worked could influence how she uses hers. I wonder what you'll think about what happens next...*hugs*  
  
*************  
  
Ginny met Hermione in the library at lunchtime the next day. Hermione had a list of books she thought might contain information about hippogriff-attacks on humans. They grabbed as many of the books as they could and spread them out on one of the big tables. As they flipped through the books, Ginny produced several sandwiches she'd picked up from the kitchen. Hermione tore into them as if she hadn't eaten in days, but considering the way she'd been avoiding Ron and Harry, Ginny found that all too likely. "Here's somefin thad might be interesching," Hermione slurred through a mouthful of sandwich-something she normally would have scolded Ron for- so lost in what she was doing she didn't notice Ginny's stare.   
  
  
  
Ginny watched her for a few concerned seconds more, and had only just forced her eyes back to the book she was supposed to be searching when Madam Pince swooped down on them like a great, flapping bird of prey. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
  
  
At that particular point, the only thing Ginny thought she was doing was leaning so far sideways in her chair she it was threatening to tip over sideways in the attempt to avoid Madam Pince.   
  
  
  
"We're jes' doing some researdh, Madam Pincsh," Hermione tried to explain, unfortunately spitting a little froth of bread crumbs over part-thankfully bare-of the table.   
  
  
  
"You're not just doing research," Madam Pince breathed so hotly Ginny would have sworn she could smell brimstone. "You're eating."  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "So?"  
  
  
  
"You have food!" Madam Pince hissed-and Ginny suddenly had a vivid mental picture of a volcano letting off steam before it erupted. "In the library! Do you know what that does to the books?"  
  
  
  
"Um..." Ginny replied intelligently. "No?"  
  
  
  
Madam Pince pointed at the door with a flourish Ginny was sure she'd intended to come that close to hitting her nose, and moved closer in a most intimidating fashion.   
  
  
  
Ginny and Hermione exchanged one wild-eyed glance, and dived for the door. They ran all the way to the Common Room, and collapsed onto one of the cozy overstuffed sofas. And suddenly Hermione caught Ginny's eye, and they both burst into laughter. They laughed until they couldn't hold themselves upright, and only roused from their sprawls when they couldn't wait another second and still make it to afternoon classes on time.   
  
  
  
After that, Ginny and Hermione still met in the library at lunchtime, but they only looked for a way to save Buckbeak for three-quarters of an hour-they used the last fifteen minutes to sneak off to a nearby supply closet and eat. Hermione did her homework in her dormitory most evenings, and Ginny joined her two nights a week to work on homework of her own-Hermione always had something interesting to add that made it less of a chore-or play with Crookshanks and keep Hermione company. Two nights a week, Ginny stayed in the Common Room-she played Exploding Snap with Colin and Tempest, watched the twins latest pranks, or just tried not to stare at Harry. The last night of the week, she met Professor Lupin to learn Occulumency atop the highest astronomy tower. Saturdays, she either slept in or caught up on homework in the morning, then met Hermione to go to Hagrid's for tea. After tea and talk, she and Hermione would go back to the library for more research about Buckbeak. Sundays she spent with Lee or Bion or Luna...or sometimes just by herself for the peace and quiet.   
  
  
  
Ginny was amazed at how quickly things fell into routine, and how comfortable they felt. For the first time, she really felt as if she fit at Hogwarts. Suddenly, she no longer felt like the awkward little girl who made a suspicious her closest friend...and she found she look not only Hermione, but Colin, Nick, Justin, and even Penelope in the eye.   
  
  
  
~~Dear Bill,~~  
  
She wrote after a few weeks had passed.   
  
~~I don't feel guilty as often as I used to...but maybe that's because I've been spending a lot of time with Hermione and she enjoys my company so unselfconsciously I know she doesn't feel like I have anything to feel guilty about-so do Colin and Nick, and on the rare occasions I see her, Penelope. I hardly ever see Justin at all, and Mrs. Norris makes everyone feel guilty-but Hermione is the only one who knows I felt guilty at all... Remember what I told you about Professor Lupin?~~  
  
She had told him about meeting Lupin in the Astronomy Tower while she was home over Christmas-all but the bit about Lupin being a werewolf. She trusted Bill not to let it slip, but Lupin had trusted her, and that was important.   
  
~~Lessons are going very slowly, but at least I feel like I'm doing something...the first step is clearing your mind, and I think it's beginning to help. But, maybe, I just feel better because I'm finally taking your advice-yours and Professor Lupin's-and learning something instead of punishing myself.   
  
How's Egypt?   
  
Ginny.~~  
  
  
  
It was the first thing she'd written since Harry had rescued her from herself that reminded her of how much she used to love the feel of the quill in her hand, the scratch of the nib on parchment, the flow of the ink giving form to how she felt, without making her feel hot and sick with guilt or fear...or loneliness. And that seemed like the greatest accomplishment of all as she watched the school owl take flight. 


	28. Sirius Black

Disclaimer--The Potterverse and its inhabitants don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them with grateful respect for those who brought it into being for us to visit. Any influences from the books, movies, or fellow fanfic writers are not intended as copyright infringement, only the sincerest form of flattery.   
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Hope this is soon enough. ;-) *hugs*  
  
Adrienne--Ginny's finally finding the fun side of daily life in Hogwarts...I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. (Love the sign) *winks* I'm glad you agreed that Hermione's friendship made a catalyst for Ginny to appreciate how well she does fit in, and that you thought the letter to Bill was a good way to close...*hugs*  
  
EEDOE--Isn't it funny how Ron and Hermione influence one another more than either would ever admit? I think it's cute, too. ;-) Yeah...about time Ginny got to show that talkative side and prove she isn't always the timid weakling in the corner. *nods emphatically* I think Ginny sort of enjoys being busy...she doesn't have too much time to think uncomfortable thoughts--you got the bit about the parchment exactly right! *hugs*  
  
Bill--In OotP, Ginny says something along the line of "I forgot" when Madam Pince swoops down on them with the chocolate...so...*winks* The difference between catching Hermione's eye and Harry's sees to be that Hermione notices...still, at least it is a start. Yes...Ginny's schedule DOES have to be regimented...especially she's spending a lot of time with Hermione, who schedules every second this year. *grins* I agree...both about the signifcance of the letter and with the idea that she'll probably have more bad moments...though I'm not sure she has time this year...*hugs*  
  
*****************  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Ginny said suddenly, interrupting their third lesson in Occulumency.   
  
  
  
Professor Lupin made a soft sound that might have been an inquisitive grunt.   
  
  
  
"Do you think...maybe...there's even the slightest chance...Did you ever wonder if...Sirius Black didn't kill those people after all?" The idea had been lurking over her shoulder ever since it had first occurred to her, and it kept getting more and more insistent...Even if it hadn't been starting to interfere with her ability to clear her mind of thoughts and emotions something that wasn't exactly easy to begin with, although she was beginning to enjoy the deep languor that spread through her limbs when she was making a good attempt-Ginny had been trying to get up the nerve to ask for a while. She wanted to know, so she would know.  
  
  
  
She wished she hadn't asked when she saw Professor Lupin's reaction-he was such a pale white it seemed like the blue-tinged gray of long-dead flesh, and his eyes, so pained she was surprised he wasn't screaming like a banshee, stared far off into the distant past. When she looked more closely, she could see he was so rigid with emotion he was shaking. "Professor? Professor Lupin? Do you need help? Should I go and get someone? What's happened-what did I say?"  
  
  
  
"No-Nothing," Lupin said, his posture easing slightly, his eyes slowly falling back into the present. "I was just...what on earth would possess you to even wonder such a thing? Didn't you know there were eyewitness accounts?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," Ginny admitted, uncomfortable with the subject now she'd begun it. "Dad told me...but...well, couldn't the witnesses have had their memories modified or something?"  
  
  
  
"Of course they had their memories modified, the Ministry-oh, you mean before the Ministry arrived? So their account wasn't what happened?"  
  
  
  
Ginny nodded.   
  
  
  
"Well...yes, the idea has occurred to me once or twice, but I'm afraid I just don't see how Black could be innocent."  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked, rushing to get the words out before she lost her nerve.   
  
  
  
Lupin sighed. Suddenly he looked very tired.   
  
  
  
"Ginny...why the sudden interest in this? You don't strike me as the type for morbid curiosity-you haven't seen Black around anywhere have you?"  
  
  
  
"No..." Ginny said, hoping he didn't notice her slight hesitation over the word. "But...well...I overheard dad telling mum the Ministry thought Black escaped to go after Harry..."  
  
  
  
"Harry," Lupin said in a tone of a man who'd just discovered the truth of life, the university, and everything.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Ginny said, blushing slightly in spite of herself, even though she knew Lupin wouldn't belittle her feelings for Harry...or even tease her about them. "And...well...I've been wondering why...Black didn't try to attack Harry over the summer when Dumbledore wasn't around to protect him...if...if he wanted to kill Harry, why did he wait?"  
  
  
  
Lupin looked mildly impressed. "A good point...but you know Harry is protected as long as he stays with the Dursleys?"  
  
  
  
"Yes...but what about when he's outdoors doing lawn work? Or when he went to Diagon Alley? Why would Black worry about a shadowy tavern full of wizards when he had no problem getting into Hogwarts, and no problem killing a street full of muggles? It just doesn't make sense."  
  
  
  
"It does if Black wants to draw attention," Lupin said grimly, his mouth uncharacteristically tight at the corners. "And he might be if he's hoping to rejoin Lord Voldemort."  
  
  
  
"Voldemort?" Ginny said in surprise, stumbling slightly over the unnatural grandiose name for a man she would always think of as Tom.   
  
  
  
"Your father didn't tell you why Black killed those people?"  
  
  
  
"I thought he went crazy."  
  
  
  
"Well...possibly...but probably not. He always tended to be a bit wild and unpredictable, but he wasn't crazy-yes, I knew him. As a matter of fact...he was a very good friend of mine at one time."  
  
  
  
Ginny swallowed hard, but she had trusted Dumbledore's judgement in believing Lupin would not attack her when he'd first told her he was a werewolf, and every encounter she had with him after that had only served as a further illustration of a warm and gentle nature. Just because he had been friends with a mass murderer didn't make him dangerous or evil...she had been friends with Tom Riddle, after all.   
  
  
  
"Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew." Lupin said as if reciting a particularly touching verse. "And Remus Lupin, of course....We did everything together, we were in trouble constantly, and we were inseparable. But James and Sirius were even closer than the rest of us...closer than brothers...I think they were nearly as close as Fred and George."  
  
  
  
"Then why-"  
  
  
  
"Would Sirius want to kill Harry? I'm getting to that. Sirius was best man at James and Lily's wedding. He was godfather to their son...they named me one as well ...we all knew a werewolf wasn't the best candidate for a guardian, but..."  
  
  
  
"It didn't matter because you were family," Ginny said firmly.   
  
A smile seemed to flicker across Lupin's face. "Harry...Harry, who is so like his father...But even though our lives were so happy, the war wasn't going well, and wherever something dangerous was going on, James and Sirius had to be in the thick of it."  
  
"What about Harry's mom?" Ginny asked, allowing herself a brief moment of interest in the people responsible for the boy she adored.   
  
Lupin did smile then. "Ah-well, all you had to do was look for James, and there was Lily...but that didn't mean she didn't have a mind of her own. Anyway, Voldemort found out they were interfering with his plans, and we'd already seen what Voldemort did to people who dared to interfere. James and Lily tried hiding a couple of different times, but nothing seemed to work...and Dumbledore finally decided we had to have a traitor in our midst."  
  
Ginny didn't know she had made a sound until she heard a small, strangled gasp. It sounded pathetically insignificant in the open space of the tower. "And so James and Lily prepared to do the Fidelius Charm-to lock the secret of their location deep within a person who loved them so that as long as that person didn't willingly divulge their location, they were safe."  
  
"But they..." Ginny said, and couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.   
  
"Dumbledore himself offered to be their secret keeper. I offered...my life is worth so little, but I would have willingly given it for the chance to save them...I wanted to save them so badly, it might have been enough...but James wanted Sirius...he said Sirius understood him in a way no one else ever would...that they were bonded...he knew Sirius would never betray them...And so...Sirius it was."  
  
Once again, Ginny was going to be sick because of Sirius Black. She choked bile back with effort, and laid hands gone cold against burning cheeks. "If he could do that...betray...killing muggles is nothing."  
  
Lupin nodded grimly. "And Peter Pettigrew...the witnesses heard him confront Sirius with Lily and James seconds before..."  
  
"And I thought...he might be innocent." Ginny said weakly.   
  
Lupin shook his head sorrowful. "Don't feel too bad, Ginny...I find myself trying to believe as much all the time. Without Sirius and James-and Peter-I might never have known friendship...I can't help wanting to believe...Sirius might have been true to his..."  
  
Ginny reached out and touched Lupin's more-than-usually slumped shoulder with hesitant fingertips. Lupin's gray eyes met hers, meshing so she could nearly feel the connection quivering between them like a thread. "You can never forget a friend," she said, repeating the words Bill had given her when she needed them most. "And you shouldn't. To forget the love you held for someone diminishes love itself."  
  
Lupin reached up and gripped her hand in his, broad and rough and careworn, and she saw her tears in his eyes. 


	29. A NotSo Common Event

Disclaimer--The Potterverse and its inhabitants don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them with grateful respect for those who brought it into being for us to visit. Any influences from the books, movies, or fellow fanfic writers are not intended as copyright infringement, only the sincerest form of flattery.   
  
Author's Notes--  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Your enthusiasm is infectious--this story probably wouldn't be nearly so far along without you to egg me on! *winks*   
  
Adrienne--Ginny's experience with Tom Riddle's diary probably makes her much more likely to realize that just because it LOOKS like someone is involved in something doesn't mean they are or wanted to be, although I think the potential is older than the experience. Unfortunately, she's also very young and inexperienced...and circumstances do make Sirius Black look very bad, so it's not surprising she would accept Lupin's judgement over hers. She and Harry are inquistive...and the differing ways they apply the trait produce differing results...it is ironic justice that Ginny's seem somewhat more complete at this stage since she's so left out. In a strange way, I think passing on Bill's advice was a step Ginny had to take before she could realize it completely herself. I love writing her and Lupin together...they fit very well...so I'm glad you enjoying reading it! *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--Sometimes that one simple sentence says more than paragraphs...Lupin always makes me want to throw my arms around him, bury my face in his neck and sob. He has such sorrow and such depth, but even though he'll never completely bridge the fissure between himself and the majority of the wizarding world, he never stops reaching out. Like so many other HP characters, he's a statement on bravery (and much more). If I can't give him true love, at least I can give him a confidante like Ginny. *hugs*  
  
Bill--Aww...my sympathy! Shall we stage a revolt? *winks* How much Ginny's doubts influence Lupin's later behaviour is a thought I've been rolling around myself...certainly it didn't hurt to know that someone who'd never met Sirius before was still willing to consider his innocence...I agree with you completely about how lonely Remus must be...but he and Ginny do share a lot of similar experiences and fears that suit them to be good confidantes, and I think Remus is wise enough to realize that age may not be that important.   
  
I've been a bit worried I might loose my balance in walking the fine line between rivaling Hermione and outright challenging her position as the "cleverest witch" of her year. I don't want to do that-- and I don't think Ginny does either--as they are two separate witches, and JKR herself has established Hermione as more studied. On the other hand,I agree with you completely about many different types of intelligence, and I got the distinct impression in OotP that while Hermione was theoretically brilliant, Ginny sometimes had the upper hand when it came to practice (such as with the strange music box at Grimmauld Place). So, my hope is, that I've managed to put Hermione and Ginny on more or less equal footing, but in different ways...As you say, Hermione is coolly logical, while Ginny relys more on gut instincts and intuitive leaps. It actually tickled me quite pink to have you comment you didn't know who was more intelligent! *hugs* The best friendships are those where equals meet and learn from each other...I hope Hermione and Ginny are developing that sort of friendship. Let me know what you think. *winks and hugs*  
  
****************  
  
Ginny considered telling Hermione about her conversation with Professor Lupin, but that would have meant telling her about the Occulumency lessons as well...which probably would have meant finding a polite way of telling her she wasn't invited, and might mean telling her why they had started in the first place, which was something Ginny had no desire to discuss. Besides, she reasoned in an attempt to make herself feel better about keeping secrets from someone she was beginning to trust, it wasn't as if Hermione hadn't kept considerably more than one secret from her over the years...And, anyway, there was no point in bringing up her conversation with Professor Lupin, as-essentially-nothing had changed. Sirius Black had still betrayed the Potters, and he was still after Harry.   
  
She was slightly cheered by receiving a letter from Bill at breakfast, and tore into it with enthusiasm.   
  
~~Ginny,  
  
It sounds as though you've been working extremely hard...I'm very proud of your determination to make something good out of your school experience. I think that it may be one of those choices Dumbledore used to talk about-the kind that determine who you are far more than your abilities-so don't be discouraged if progress is slow...it's still progress. Lupin sounds like an excellent teacher.  
  
I'm glad to hear you're spending more time with Hermione...from what Ron said about her, I gather she's very level-headed. Hopefully she'll help you look at yourself more objectively...it sounds as though she already has.   
  
Egypt is very much the same...a land full of enigmatic mysteries...and a lot of sand. However, something exciting is about to happen...I've just received word The Daily Prophet wants to do an article on Gringott's Cursebreakers, and I'm one of the wizards they've chosen to represent our department...I bet you'll try to tell me I should use it to impress girls. Who knows, maybe I will. Anyway, I'll send you a copy when it comes out.   
  
Your loving brother,  
  
Bill~~  
  
When she finished reading, Ginny tucked it into the pocket of her robes, where she proceeded to carry it around all day, brushing it slightly with her fingertips at random intervals, and telling herself it was kind of like having a bit of her brother to visit.   
  
  
  
She was still repeating bits of it to herself over her Herbology homework when Professor McGonagall strode into the Gryffindor Common Room a few nights later. She didn't usually come into the Common Room, and Ginny might have been worried there was an emergency-like Harry being accosted by Sirius Black-if her purpose hadn't been easily apparent from the sleek-and very shiny-broom she held in her hand. Her feet had barely touched the floor before people were gathering around her, murmuring in awe and disbelief at the sight of the Firebolt. Professor McGonagall must have been in a good mood, because she was positively indulgent, allowing such behavior to run on for nearly two minutes before demanding, "Where's Potter? Not here?" She even rolled her eyes almost humorously and asked the ceiling, "What did I expect?" Before climbing back out the Portrait Hole.   
  
  
  
Ginny didn't waste any time in clapping her books shut and running up to the third year girls' dormitory in search of Hermione. As expected, the older girl was sitting cross-legged on her bed, surrounded by a wall of books, quill behind her ear. Ginny shoved the books out of the way and all but pounced on Hermione. "Hermione! You have to come down to the Common Room, right now!"  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at her as if she were mad. "What-and see Harry and Ron? No thank you!"  
  
  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's just it...Harry's got his broom back! I mean...he will have by the time he shows up in the Common Room!"  
  
  
  
"Good...I'm very happy for him," Hermione said stiffly, "but I really need to work on these reports."  
  
  
  
"Don't you see?" Ginny demanded impatiently. "If you want to make up with Ron and Harry, you'll never have a better chance than this! Harry will probably be so happy to have his broom back he'll forget all about why McGonagall took it...which means he'll be ready to show it to you-if you're in the Common Room-and all you have to do to make up is admire it!"  
  
  
  
"Maybe I'd rather not make up," Hermione said, "maybe I'd rather not have friends who disappear at the first sign of something disagreeable."  
  
  
  
"I can understand that," Ginny admitted, "only Harry and Ron don't do they?"  
  
  
  
Hermione's face said quite plainly she understood what Ginny was talking about, and didn't much like it.   
  
  
  
"Come on," Ginny said as if it were all settled, "I'll help you haul all this stuff downstairs."  
  
  
  
The tremulous smile on Hermione's face was more than thanks enough...although moving her books and charts and notes and reports downstairs turned out to be back-breaking work. 


	30. Playing Peacemaker

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me. They're for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--This is getting to be a nasty habit...*grins wryly* I really ought to learn some patience. ("But I'm NOT patient! I've never been patient!" --Meg Murray)  
  
****************************  
  
They had only just finished when the Portrait Hole opened and Harry, Ron, and Neville stepped through, broom clutched proudly in Harry's hand. Ginny drifted quickly that direction, far too interested to pass up the opportunity to get a good look at a Firebolt. All around her, people were talking very fast, asking where it had come from and if they could touch it...a few were even clambering for rides, and Ginny was almost tempted to join them...especially when she considered the possibility Harry would insist on coming with her. After the broom had been passed around and examined at every angle, people began to drift back to their conversations, books and games, leaving Harry and Ron in the center of the room. Ginny glanced over at the table where she'd left Hermione, and seeing she was still there, subsided into a corner near Lee to see what happened.   
  
  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her, carefully not looking at them, her head bent over her homework in a manner Ginny could tell was a little too studious... she thought Ron and Harry ought to be able to tell as well, but...they looked at one another, seemed to reach some joint decision, and walked over to Hermione's table.   
  
  
  
"So far so good," she muttered under her breath.   
  
  
  
Lee snorted amicably next to her ear. "Playing Peacemaker, Gingersnaps."  
  
  
  
"Gotta problem with that?" Ginny retorted good-naturedly under her breath.   
  
  
  
Lee laughed almost soundlessly. "Are you kidding? If you can pull it off, the whole House will be in your debt...those three have been almost impossible to live with since they've been fighting."  
  
  
  
"Well, cross your fingers, then," Ginny ordered lightly, watching intently as Harry held up the broom and Ron said something, gesturing expansively.   
  
  
  
Hermione replied, something in her expression making Ginny think Ron had come uncomfortably close to insulting her. She fought the urge to hold her breath.   
  
  
  
Ron took the broom from Harry as reverently-or, knowing Ron, perhaps more so, than if it had been his first child-and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.   
  
  
  
"Three minutes and no blood shed," Lee murmured beside her. "I am impressed."  
  
  
  
"Shut up," Ginny hissed. "You'll jinx it!"  
  
  
  
But things did look promising-Harry had sat down at the table across from Hermione and was studying her reports with every indication of civilized interest. And Hermione was responding with animation...  
  
  
  
A long, pained bellow echoed down the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Most of the people still in the Common Room turned to see. Ron galloped into the room, looking very much like an outraged pony with his hair flying everywhere, his hands clenched in bony fists, and his nostrils flared. "LOOK," he shouted so loudly he would have been audible over the usual noise of the Common Room...all of which was currently absent.   
  
  
  
" Tough luck, Snaps," Lee said, patting her back. "Jolly good try, though. Better luck next time."  
  
  
  
Ginny elbowed him...but not that hard.   
  
  
  
"SCABBERS!" Ron boomed, "LOOK! SCABBERS!" He thrust the sheet he was brandishing under Hermione's nose. It looked almost as if he were trying to force a ship's sail up her nose. Hermione must have thought so, too. She was leaning bemusedly away.   
  
  
  
Harry reached out and took the sheet, and Ginny thought she could see a muscle in his face twitch just a little. "BLOOD!" Ron announced to the entire Tower before Harry could. "HE"S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"  
  
  
  
"N-no" Hermione said, her tremulous whisper as audible as his shout.   
  
  
  
Ron tossed something onto her paper and stalked away.   
  
  
  
Hermione and Harry leaned over the paper, looking at something...then Hermione burst into wild tears and pounded up the stairs to her dormitory, leaving her books and papers behind.   
  
  
  
"Whatever that was," Ginny said, needing to hear the words to make sense of them, "it's not good."  
  
  
  
"No argument here," Lee agreed, rather unhelpfully. Ginny shot him a baleful look, and he threw up his hands and pretended to duck. She rolled her eyes, grinning at him in spite of herself, and gathered her nerves in both hands to go over and ask Harry what had just happened.   
  
  
  
Fred and George beat her to it. "Harry," Fred said conversationally, "old bean, do you mind telling us just what that was all about?"  
  
  
  
"Well...um..." Harry said, nearly as helpful as Lee.   
  
  
  
"Yes, besides that?" prompted George.   
  
  
  
"Scabbers is...um...missing..."  
  
  
  
"We gathered that," Fred informed him dryly.   
  
  
  
"And...there...uh...seems to be some blood on the sheets."  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes, so Ron bellowed." George observed.   
  
  
  
"Well...and...uh...Ron found some hairs on the floor."  
  
  
  
"Ooh...fancy that." The twins were rolling their eyes at one another on either side of a very bemused Harry.   
  
  
  
"He...Ron...thinks the hairs belong to Crookshanks-you know, Hermione's cat?"  
  
  
  
"Ah."  
  
  
  
"So...well..."  
  
  
  
"Crookshanks ate Scabbers and Ron blames Hermione," Fred said, putting it all neatly into prose.  
  
  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
  
  
"There goes the Tower."  
  
  
  
From the grim silence in the room, George's joke was all too serious. 


	31. A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me. They're for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--  
  
EEDOE--Wow--major points to you for being so patient!! Maybe I should take some lessons! *hugs* Maybe Hermione and Luna aren't as different as they appear at first...*muses* One thing I miss about being that age is definitely the excitability--although you have a point about being that excited even now...a Firebolt is a pretty awesome thing! I'm glad you liked my little explanation for why Hermione was in the common room *winks* I liked the banter between Ginny and Lee, too. *grins* Exactly--men and their toys! Yup...I saw much the same thing when George said that line...*hugs*  
  
Bill--I hadn't really thought about Bill's look...but the makeover is definitely a fun idea. *winks* I've had trouble maintaining sympathy with Harry and Ron as well...but, as you say, perhaps it was needed to give Ginny a realistic view of them, just as Hermione received one their first year...*hugs*  
  
**************  
  
It didn't take long for things to progress from worse to worse yet.   
  
Ginny woke from a late afternoon nap to the faint sound of shouting coming from the direction of the Common Room. Swearing, she tried to straighten her hopelessly rumpled uniform. By the time she thrust her arms back through the slightly tattered sleeves of her soft-worn, she was running.   
  
  
  
"-Obvious, Hermione!" Ron was bellowing. "But you've never taken that-that-that cat's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously-he's been trying ever since he nearly beheaded me in the Magical Menagerie, but you just let him wander about wherever he pleased, with nary a thought for what he might be doing--"  
  
  
  
"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione's shout was much more of a wail. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just keep him cooped up-it's cruel! He's a cat...he's supposed to wander! And it's not as if you have any proof, is it? For all you know, Scabbers is just sulking somewhere under a bed or something!"  
  
  
  
"What? Are you blind? I found that cat's hair on the floor!"  
  
  
  
"Those don't prove anything-they could have been there since Christmas! You're just blaming Crookshanks because he jumped on you!"   
  
  
  
"ARRGH!" Ron retorted intelligently. "You're...just...I can't...Harry?"  
  
  
  
Standing off to the side, Harry looked taken aback at Ron's sudden appeal for his support. Ginny wondered if anyone else thought he looked as though Ron and Hermione had actually taken ahold of either side of him and pulled him tight enough to bounce a knut off of.   
  
  
  
"Don't say anything," she said almost silently, willing him to show a little sense.   
  
  
  
"I...well..."  
  
  
  
"Well?" Hermione said a bit dangerously, turning on Harry. "Let's hear it-what do you think, Harry?"  
  
  
  
"Well...there isn't really any proof..." Harry began. Hermione harrumphed, flashing Ron a triumphant look. "But..." Harry continued. "Crookshanks has been after Scabbers from the start--" Ron made a face at Hermione. "And-with the blood on the sheets and Scabbers missing-it really does look like Crookshanks ate him," he finished with an apologetic look in Hermione's direction.   
  
  
  
Ginny saw it and was touched, as Hermione might be later...when she wasn't so distraught...but now, already hurting, in the middle of a fight with her pride at stake, of course, she couldn't see...   
  
  
  
"Okay, side with Ron!" she shrilled, her voice so high Ginny and Harry both winced. "First the Firebolt, and now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! Just leave me alone, Harry, I've got a lot of work to do!" She gestured almost violently at the books and papers still spread across the long, low table in front of her.   
  
  
  
"C'mon, Ron," Fred interjected from the front of the crowd that was beginning to gather. "You were always saying how boring Scabbers was. And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly-one swallow-he probably didn't feel a thing."  
  
  
  
"Fred!" Ginny knew he'd been hoping to smooth things over, but treating Scabbers loss so callously-even if you secretly considered a bit of a blessing-wasn't exactly likely to soothe Ron's feelings.   
  
  
  
"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself." George said, exacerbating the problem.   
  
  
  
"He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron retorted. "Remember Harry?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Harry admitted, with a glance at Hermione, who had subsided to the floor behind the table to alternately scratch at her papers and sniffle. "That's true."  
  
  
  
"His finest hour," Fred said-and to his credit, he tried to be serious. "Let the scar of Goyle's finger stand as lasting tribute to his memory." Apparently he was beginning to catch on to what Ginny had already decided-if he was trying to make peace, excessive sympathy was probably the most expedient route. "Oh, come on, Ron. Get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"   
  
  
  
Maybe not. Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes met hers across the room almost like a sigh.  
  
  
  
"Uh...Ron...I've got Practice...why don't you come with me?"  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Harry, but I'm not sure I really feel like doing anything, you understand?"  
  
  
  
"Course. But you might have fun if you come-you could have a go on the Firebolt when we're done."  
  
  
  
"Great!" Ron said, momentarily distracted. Ginny's quelling look was barely fast enough to stop Hermione's irritated snort. Lips thinning, Hermione jabbed her quill viciously across her parchment. Luckily the sound was muffled by Ron's voice. "Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?"  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Harry shrugged.   
  
  
  
Ginny waited until the Portrait Hole swung shut behind them, and snatched the quill from her hand. "No more studying."  
  
  
  
"But--" Hermione gasped, reaching for the quill.   
  
  
  
"You need a break," Ginny said in a tone that made it clear it wasn't up for discussion. "And we're going to see Hagrid."  
  
  
  
"I don't...but we do need to coach him on Buckbeak's defense...but maybe you could...and--"  
  
  
  
Hermione broke off when she realized they were halfway down the first staircase.   
  
  
  
In no time at all, Ginny was making tea while Hermione told everything to a very sympathetic Hagrid, and after an intensive discussion on the best way to present Buckbeak's case to the Committee for the Disposal of Magical Creatures, Hermione looked almost calm. Ginny could only hope the improvement would last... 


	32. Competition

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me. They're for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes--Don't get too used to double posts...*winks*  
  
*************  
  
Professor Lupin might have missed the first match of the season-a match Ginny would rather forget-but when Ginny and Lee walked out to the stands anticipating the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor match, Professor Lupin went with them. Ginny had tried to convince Hermione to come along as well, but she'd insisted on watching the match from Hagrid's hut instead.  
  
"You picked a great match to see, Professor," said Lee, who was nearly as delighted with his company as Ginny. "Harry Potter is the most dynamic Seeker Hogwarts has seen in generations...and Cho Chang is pretty good, too. And we're going to see a Firebolt in action-even Percy Weasley's excited enough to bet on Gryffindor to win."  
  
Lupin suppressed a smile, "Now, Lee, if I thought a student was betting, I'd be forced to do something-I have responsibilities as a teacher, you know."  
  
"Uh...right...but Percy wouldn't bet money, Professor...he's a Prefect."  
  
"Yes," Lupin agreed, the smile struggling to rise to the surface in spite of his best efforts. "I believe he may have mentioned it once or twice."  
  
Professor McGonagall was already so focused on the Pitch, she scarcely noticed the three of them cramming into the stands beside her.   
  
The Ravenclaw team walked out first, scattering across the pitch like a flock of bluebirds. Ravenclaw greeted them so enthusiastically the world seemed to vibrate with the sound. The applause for Gryffindor was even louder, if such a thing was possible. They drifted into position, their fluttering red robes making Ginny think of cardinals. Harry was immediately recognizable, even at a distance-her heart began to flutter before she'd even realized who she was looking at.  
  
His whole stance changed, making her heart stop-somehow she knew he was looking at Cho Chang. Ginny looked at her too, and immediately wished she hadn't-she looked so pretty with her skin and robes gleaming Ravenclaw bronze and blue and her long, silky black hair sparking like a raven's wing...Ginny looked hastily away, her eyes damp from the sudden fierceness of the previously mild wind. The weathered tips of Professor Lupin's fingers touched her hand.   
  
"They're off," Lee said, nearly before some of the team members' feet left the ground. "The big excitement this match is the Firebolt Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship--"  
  
"Jordan," Professor McGonagall interjected dryly from the other side of Lee, "would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?"  
  
Ginny grinned. From Lupin's muffled cough, he was going to enjoy the joint commentary as much as Ginny usally did.   
  
"Right you are Professor-just giving a bit of background information-the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and--"  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal..."  
  
Harry, on the other hand, wasn't heading much of anywhere. He seemed to be hovering in mid-air, momentarily distracted by Cho Chang. Cho seemed to think his distraction ought to be encouraged, and Ginny had to admit-reluctantly-there was something impressive about her flamboyant interference in Harry's laps of the pitch.  
  
Ginny and Lupin were both on their feet, but she couldn't hear their shouts over Lee's bellow through the megaphone.  
  
"Jordan, would you please verbalize your commentary!" McGonagall snapped, but she was on her feet, too, the Gryffindor rosette on her tartan hat visibly askew.   
  
"Oh, right...Bell's beat the Keeper, Gryffindor scores! Is that better, Professor?"  
  
McGonagall made a sound that might have been a laugh and cuffed Lee across the arm. Lupin looked at Ginny and winked.   
  
"Harry's seen the Snitch!" Ginny shouted, pointing.   
  
"And Potter dives for the Snitch!" Lee relayed grandly as Cho swooped after him with a grace that made Ginny feel awkward and plain.  
  
Harry spiraled out of the way of a last-minute Bludger, eliciting a mass groan from Gyffindor and a burst of applause from Ravenclaw. "Nice use of the Bludger," Lee said, the words gaining enthusiasm as George retaliated by cracking the other Bludger at the Beater. "Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn-Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision balance is really noticeable in these long--"  
  
"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"  
  
Ginny and Lupin both developed a sudden urge to cough, and nearly missed the next goal by Ravenclaw. "If only Ravenclaw had missed," Ginny muttered darkly under breath as they quickly made two more. "Is Wood asleep?"  
  
For a split second, Ginny thought Harry was trying to knock the Ravenclaw Chaser out of the sky by falling on him, then she realized he was accelerating toward the Gryffindor goal post at breakneck speed-and Cho dropped into his path. Going too quickly to stop, Harry swerved wildly. Ginny didn't know whether to admire his reflexes or mourn his apparent chivalry toward Cho. Wood, on the other hand, wasn't so conflicted. "HARRY! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"  
  
At first Ginny was a little taken aback by his bloodthirsty approach, but as the minutes sped by and Cho continued to stick to Harry like frog brains stuck to the Potions room ceiling-something Luna had discovered relatively early in their first year-she found herself agreeing with him.  
  
As if sensing her mounting impatience, Harry dove. Ginny craned her head, wondering if he'd seen the Snitch, Cho pelted after him, and Harry pulled sharply upward. Ginny shouted, whistling her support of Harry's strategy.   
  
"Just like James," Lupin breathed as Harry rocketed toward the Ravenclaw end. "He really is just like James."  
  
"Oh!" Cho screamed, pointing downward.   
  
"What does she think she's--" Ginny started sharply, and stopped as she caught sight of three looming figures, their faces swallowed by shadows in the depths of their hoods, their long black robes making her stomach lurch. "Dementors? But--"  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted from the field.   
  
Ginny started, nearly tumbling over the back of the bench.   
  
A magnificent silver-white stage erupted from the tip of his wand, charging at the Dementors, who seemed to be stumbling backward.   
  
"You taught him that!" Ginny accused Professor Lupin, delighted.  
  
Lupin was already halfway down the stands, but Ginny wasn't far behind as Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. "And Gryffindor wins the match!" Lee shouted behind them.   
  
The entire school was trying to get close to Harry...which made it easier for Ginny and Professor Lupin to reach the dementors.   
  
"Well...that explains why I didn't feel them," Ginny said dryly, surveying the tangle of robes and Slytherins.   
  
"Indeed," Lupin said grimly. "I'm afraid it was a very stupid stunt, though. Someone could have been badly hurt. Could you run and get Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Sure thing," Ginny said.   
  
Professor McGonagall met her before she reached the stands, already on her way. "I take it Lupin's discovered something about the fake dementors, Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny nodded, only slightly amazed.   
  
"Where are they then?"  
  
"Over there," Ginny said, pointing. "I'll show you--"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary," McGonagall assured her.   
  
Ginny stared after her for a moment, a little taken aback. Then headed off to tell Hermione and Hagrid what they were sure to have missed. 


	33. Celebration

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me. They're for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes-- "Also, I will like to thank and aknowledge your reviewers, I love to read their comments, and following them and your feedback is part of the joy of this great story ... Thanks everyone..." Bee11. I couldn't have said it better myself...you all add so much to this story. Thanks!   
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Sounds like you've discovered your own chorus! *winks* Hope this satisfies them, as I'd hate to get on their bad side... ;-D  
  
Bee11--I understand how distracting those little details can be. *grins* Ginny overheard Harry telling Ron and Hermione he saw the Grim the night he left the Dursleys in Chapter 13--hope that helps! It was really sweet of you to think of the other reviewers...I agree they add a lot to the story. *hugs*  
  
Adrienne--"Your addiction to writing is good for my addiction to reading" I love that! Thanks! *hugs* I'm so glad you think I've managed to make Bill as cool as he's rumored to be *winks* I definitely enjoy his company. *grins* He and Fleur do seem like a bit of a surprising match, but maybe JK will explain it later on...I hadn't really thought of it, but you're right...Ginny is becoming quite a central figure in Gryffindor...*grins* Guess you just can't fight fate, even if you're the one writing it. *winks* I think that calls for a celebration...*hugs*  
  
EEDOE--I think that fight looked pretty horrific no matter where you were standing! (Excellent timing with the background music, too. *winks*) I agree...the adult Hermione will probably always use work as a way to escape feelings she doesn't know how to resolve...hopefully Ginny will be there to force a little relaxation on her once in a while. (And Mr. Longbottom flying for the Quidditch Match--great timing! *laughs*) I can't imagine why you would hear Lupin's comment ending that way *looks innocent* I'm so glad you loved the wording about the wind--you should have seen the smirk on my face when I wrote it! *laughs* I agree...what will Quidditch be without Lee? *pouts and sighs* Interesting point about James...perhaps he played both Quidditch positions, the way Ginny plays Seeker but wants to play Chaser...as for Head Boy, the best BS answer I can develop is that it's an academic honor not necessarily related to being Prefect? I agree it seems rather random, but it is her world, and I'm willing to believe she knows what she's doing with such contradictory information. *crosses fingers and grins* You probably have a point about Ginny, but she IS still recovering from Tom's subtle undermining of her worth, and I remember being pretty insecure (I was about to say at that age, but the truth is, I still am...*grins wryly*) Still, I'll tell her what you said. *winks* Until next time! *hugs* (Thanks again for reviews on both chapters! *hugs*)  
  
Bill--No problem...It's pure luck I haven't double-posted the same chapter yet...I keep getting an error message in the middle of posting! Besides, I'd rather have triple reviews than none. *winks* (Thanks for reviewing both chapters. *hugs*) The twins' strentghs do lie in other directions...though I wonder if they don't enjoy the havoc their attempts at communication occassionally produce? *winks* I don't think Harry really wanted to be in the middle of that fight...and if he were older and more experienced than 13, he probably would have kept his mouth shut, but...Ron is the first close friend he's ever had, and after all the years he spent being shunned because of Dudley, I can't blame him for letting his need to please Ron overpower his common sense. And I don't think he's old enough to realize something so petty could permenantly damage their friendship. He probably thinks it's only a temporary snag. I just wish it wasn't so hard on Hermione. *sighs* Lee as a salesman. *giggles* Yup...frog brains, a witch's worst cleaning nightmare. *nods gravely* As for the Slytherins...I would have expected them to be a bit more cunning, but...maybe none of them really understood what a dementor does to someone who's suffered and thought they could disappear without anyone realizing they weren't the real thing? *shakes head* Anyway...back to someone with a bit more sense. *hugs*  
  
************  
  
The party that followed was one of the best advertisements of the twins' skills Ginny had seen. The only thing wrong with it was Hermione's refusal to join in, but, knowing how much it would hurt her to try to have fun as if everything were okay between her, Harry and Ron, Ginny didn't press the issue. So Hermione studied-or tried-while everyone was talking at once, not that anyone could hear a word they were saying over the music that somehow filled the Common Room. To Ginny's gratification, Ron somehow convinced Neville to stagger around the room with him, doing impressions of Malfoy and the other Slytherins being charged down by Harry's Patronus.   
  
  
  
"I wish I could have seen that," Harry said, and Ginny jumped to find him so close beside her, accidentally knocking her butterbeer into Colin's lap with her elbow.   
  
  
  
"I...uh, you ...Oh, sorry Colin..." cheeks burning, Ginny hastily righted her butterbeer and using a charm they had recently learned to dry him off.   
  
  
  
"Sure," Colin retorted, poking her the fluffy tip of a sugarquill.   
  
  
  
Ginny squeaked, pulling away and jabbing back with a sugarquill of her own in a vain attempt to buy enough time to think of something halfway intelligent to say to Harry while she had the chance.   
  
  
  
Colin squirmed out of reach, brushing his quill across Tempest's nose in the process, eliciting a shriek. Tempest poked him with her sugarquill, making him lurch forward in surprise and poke Ginny again, who lunged across him and poked Tempest, producing a sound somewhere between a giggle and a shriek. Already laughing, Tempest poked Colin. When Ginny had time-let alone breath or any idea what to say-to look in Harry's direction again, he'd already wandered off. She felt a sharp twinge of disappointment, but Colin and Tempest attacked from either side, and she embraced the distraction.   
  
  
  
After they called truce, Fred and George demonstrated the fact they were "happy enough to walk on air" with the judicious use of Fizzing Whizbees, and before they knew it, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and even Oliver Wood were dancing four feet off the floor. Ginny held her breath, watching as Harry ducked underneath them to approach Hermione.   
  
  
  
Seeing Harry look over his shoulder at Ron, Ginny looked too, and wished she hadn't. Ron was glowering at Harry in a way that made it all-too-obvious he wasn't ready to make up with Hermione...and he wasn't very pleased with Harry for considering it.   
  
  
  
To make matters worse, Hermione chose that moment to shrill, "I can't, Harry!" as if to emphasize the defection. Ginny winced. "Besides," Hermione added bitterly, "He doesn't want me to join in."  
  
  
  
It was true...Hermione had only said it because the knowledge was like a thorn in her side she had to keep worrying until it finally dislodged. Ginny knew that...unfortunately, she also knew Ron would probably take it as a challenge.   
  
  
  
Sure enough, Ron tossed his next words into the room like a gauntlet. "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them--"  
  
  
  
Unsurprisingly, Hermione burst into tears. Harry started toward her as if to offer reassurance, but she pushed past him and ran up the stairs.   
  
  
  
"Uh...I'll see you later guys," Ginny muttered to Colin and Tempest. "I'm going to see if she's okay."  
  
  
  
They nodded, already distracted by Lee in the corner. Ginny sighed, wishing she could stay and see what he was up to, but unable to leave Hermione feeling unwanted and alone in her room.   
  
  
  
She stalked up to Ron long enough to look him in the eye for several long, hard seconds, then climbed the stairs with pointed deliberation.   
  
  
  
"Ron's a prat," she said without preamble as she stepped into the third year girls' dormitory. "He's upset, so he's letting off steam by trying to upset you."  
  
  
  
"Obviously," Hermione retorted dryly, the word heavily muffled by the pillow she'd buried her face in.   
  
  
  
"Why give him the satisfaction?" Ginny asked calmly.   
  
  
  
"He...I suppose...he does have a...point," Hermione sniffled. "Crookshanks...it's not his fault, but he...I'd apologize, only I don't think it would make a difference...Ron's always says I'm a bossy know-it-all...I think...I think he hates me..."  
  
  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at the ceiling, grateful Hermione couldn't see her. "Don't be ridiculous," she said crisply, "Of course Ron doesn't hate you."  
  
  
  
"How...how do you know?" Hermione asked, curiosity taking the edge off her misery.   
  
  
  
"Because," Ginny laughed in spite of herself, "he talks about you constantly."  
  
  
  
"Ron...Ron talks about me?" Hermione repeated, turning her face toward Ginny.  
  
  
  
Ginny reached out, brushing tangling strands of brown hair off Hermione's damp, flushed cheek, and nodded. "He's always telling me I sound like Hermione, or not to study too much because I'm not Hermione, or he should go write Hermione and tell her when to meet us in Diagon Alley...he doesn't even mention Harry that much."  
  
  
  
Hermione had pushed herself up on one elbow and was watching Ginny with a painfully expansive hope in her eyes. Ginny recognized that expression all too well...it looked like the feeling she got every time Harry said something to her in passing. "Really?"  
  
  
  
Ginny nodded. "Scabbers...that rat meant a lot to Ron-why is a mystery I'll never understand-but so do you. Eventually he's going to accept Scabbers is gone...and start to notice how much he misses you."  
  
  
  
"At least Harry isn't mad at me anymore," Hermione said wistfully. "I wish I hadn't been so short with him..."  
  
  
  
"Consider it payback for being such a git about the Firebolt," Ginny advised.   
  
  
  
Hermione grinned, the expression only a little bit tentative.   
  
  
  
"Look, Hermione," Ginny said, "I know you're taking a lot of classes and all, but having a nervous breakdown won't help...I want you to promise me you're not going to study-here or downstairs-anymore tonight."   
  
  
  
Hermione stared as if Ginny had suddenly started speaking Mermish. Ginny put her hands on her hips and stared back in a classic look she'd borrowed from Mum.   
  
  
  
Hermione gave one weak, distracted chuckle, and nodded. "Okay..." she agreed, shaking her head, "you're right...I need some sleep."  
  
  
  
Ginny gave her a quick, reassuring hug, and left her to it. 


	34. The Night Goes On

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me. They're for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery.  
  
Author's Notes-- "Also, I will like to thank and aknowledge your reviewers, I love to read their comments, and following them and your feedback is part of the joy of this great story ... Thanks everyone..." Bee11. I couldn't have said it better myself...you all add so much to this story. Thanks!   
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--The Mer-people too? The noise must be deafening. Maybe this will help. *winks*   
  
Bee11--As Hagrid says "sometimes people can be a bit stupid about their pets"...maybe Ron loves Scabbers because Scabbers is his, even if he isn't young...although, like you, I always sort of wondered why Percy wasn't more attached to what was supposed to be his rat! It is too bad the sugarquill fight distracted Ginny from Harry...on the other hand, maybe it's good for him to see she does have other things to do besides stare at him and knock things over! *winks*  
  
Adrienne--I guess FF.net is still having trouble with traffic. I suppose we should try to cut them some slack given how many people, stories, and reviews are handled everyday, but it IS frustrating (sorry for missing your review at first)...hopefully the new upgrade they're talking about will help. *crosses fingers* You hit the nail on the head with Ginny, both with her desire to make everyone around her comfortable and her ability to identify and accept her feelings (it does sound like AA, but maybe the diary was a bit similar to an addiction. *muses*) I'm with you on the look--we Harry/Ginny fans must find "converse enough in a look to sustain us", but with the right look, that converse can be plenty romantic! *winks* I'm so flattered you appreciate Lupin and Lee more because of my story! *blushes*  
  
Score on our good timing with the posts! *high fives* It's so cool you describe the last chapter as having a bit of everything! I'm looking forward to sharing Ginny's next year with you. *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--Nice to see that as much as Ginny has matured, she hasn't entirely outgrown her crush isn't it? *winks* Now I have some decidedly naughty mental images in my head thanks to you! *laughs* THANKS! *nods seriously* Hmm...maybe I should stop writing Dense!Ron scenes, as I don't want to be responsible for leaving a mark on your forehead...I think you're so right about the little gestures like that being one of the strongest parts of a good friendship. I think you're not the only one atwitter with anticipation...Hermione seemed pretty intrigued, too, and there's always my sister and me...*winks* Yup--revenge, solid and reliable. *smirks* It's good to see our firecracker in control, isn't it? Oooh...nice sketch of Ginny...no wonder even the twins hold her a bit in awe in OotP! *laughs* Until next time...*hugs*  
  
Bill--I thought about using the butterdish, but it seemed a bit far-fecthed...*winks* I loved the sugarquill fight...it's about time Ginny got to do something wild and random with her fellow Gryffindors. Ron is being a git, but you have a point about his stubborness being an asset to his friends in the long run. Tough love, that's Ginny...maybe Molly has been a better Mum than her controlling tendencies sometimes make it seem...Ginny does seem like she would be a very capable mum of six boys--even two like the twins! *hugs*  
  
*****************  
  
Tempest nearly pushed her out of bed in the attempt to get her attention. "Ginny!" she hissed with a tone in her voice that made it clear it wasn't the first-or even the second time-"Ginny, I think the party's starting up again. Come on!"  
  
  
  
"Again?" Ginny groaned, already pushing back the blankets and searching around the floor with her feet until she found her slippers. "When are we supposed to sleep-in the middle of class?"  
  
  
  
"Nonsense!" Percy said loudly as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "You had too much to eat, Ron-had a nightmare--"  
  
  
  
Ginny glanced round in confusion, catching sight of Fred and George looking bemused in the middle of the room, Harry, Ron and Percy near the Portrait Hole, Colin craning his head from the stairway of the boys dormitory as if looking for something to take a picture of. The room was dark, flickering with the fire, and didn't show any signs of life apart from debris from the party. "Somehow," Ginny whispered softly to Tempest, "I don't think the party's started up again."   
  
  
  
"I'm telling you--" Ron began insistently.  
  
  
  
"Now, really, that's enough!" Professor McGonagall slammed through the Portrait Hole, nearly stepping on Ron, and glared around the room, prompting several guilty squirms. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"  
  
  
  
"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" Percy protested stuffily. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare--"  
  
  
  
"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron roared. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE!"  
  
  
  
Ginny's knees suddenly gave out. She had to lean against the wall of the stairwell to keep from falling. She didn't find Professor McGonagall's lack of reaction reassuring, either. "Don't be ridiculous, Weasley," she said, but the words lacked their customary crispness. Ginny suspected she'd only said them as a knee-jerk reaction. "How could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"  
  
  
  
"Ask him," Ron retorted, pointing at the back of Sir Cadogan. "Ask him if he saw--"  
  
  
  
McGonagall shot him one last glare Ginny suspected she was about to regret, and pushed the portrait hole open to climb out and talk to Sir Cadogan. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
  
  
"Certainly, good lady!" Sir Cadogan cried.   
  
  
  
"You-you did?" Ginny hoped she was imagining the sudden waver in Professor McGonagall's voice, but she didn't really think she was.   
  
  
  
Hermione, who must have come downstairs when Ron shouted, reached out and touched Ginny's shoulder as if trying to reassure her, but her fingers were like ice.  
  
  
  
"But-but the password!" McGonagall protested.   
  
  
  
"He had 'em," Sir Cadogan assured her breezily. "Had the whole week's, my lady. Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall came back into the Common Room, her face so white the tightness of her lips would have been fully visible without the low light of the fire. "Which person," she said, her voice dangerous even through its shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"  
  
  
  
Ginny looked around for Scabbers at the following squeak, before remembering why Ron, Harry, and Hermione weren't currently talking to one another. Scabbers hadn't squeaked...it was Neville.  
  
  
  
Once she got her voice back, Professor McGonagall grimly promised Neville she and Dumbledore would see to him later, told Percy and the prefects to keep an eye on things, and went to organize a search of the castle. Ginny and Hermione edged around the back edge of the Common Room as the others drifted uncertainly toward the center, and caught Neville as he crept toward the stairs as if planning to slink away to his dormitory and berate himself for his stupidity.   
  
"No lasting harm's been done, Neville," Ginny said, applying some of Dumbledore's excellent wisdom to the situation as they steered him into one of the squashy oversized armchairs in a dark corner.  
  
Everyone stayed in the Common Room after that, but there was no excitement now, no laughter, no music, no silly impressions, no dancing...no one even seemed to look at one another, as if meeting someone else's eyes would make Sirius Black more than a dream...make the whole experience real. They sat huddled in the Common Room like refugees from some horrible disaster.   
  
When the darkness in the windows was lightening to a hard, steely gray, McGonagall returned to tell them Black had escaped and that the Fat Lady had agreed to replace Sir Cadogan again. Since she had insisted on extra protection, and Dumbledore thought it might not be a bad idea, the portrait hole was going to be flanked by surly security Trolls until further notice. "At least the Fat Lady doesn't change the password so often," Neville rallied, trying not to sniffle.   
  
"Mr. Longbottom," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "come with me, please."  
  
Ginny and Hermione both gave him an encouraging squeeze, patting his shoulders as he walked away from them. "How did Sirius Black get Neville's list?" Ginny asked, frowning. "Even if Neville dropped it somewhere on the grounds, he still had to pass the dementors to find it. And-unless Neville labeled it-how did he even know what it was?" Crookshanks jumped in her lap, rubbing his head against her hand and purring as if trying to wipe the worried tone from her voice. She scratched absent-mindedly under his chin.  
  
"I don't know..." Hermione admitted thoughtfully. "But when I think about what could have happened to Ron-Sirius Black standing over him with a knife!" She shuddered. Crookshanks moved far enough over on Ginny's lap to put his front paws on the edge of Hermione's knees with a mewling purr. Hermione reached out and scratched between his ears. "I'm going to apologize to him before anything else happens-if you think he'll listen...if he'd died and we were still fighting..." she swallowed hard.  
  
"I'm thankful he's alive," Ginny murmured. "But...why is he? What stopped Black from killing him?"  
  
Hermione stared. "A room full of witnesses-but that didn't stop him before, and he has to know it won't make a difference in whether or not he goes back to Azkaban now."  
  
Ginny nodded grimly. "It's almost as though he wasn't here to murder Harry at all..."  
  
"Then what-unless he was looking for something?"  
  
"But what would Sirius Black want from Ron?"  
  
"Maybe we're thinking too hard," Hermione said finally. "We're trying to make sense out of what happened, but what if Sirius Black doesn't make sense? From what I've heard, a lot of people in Azkaban have been driven crazy by the dementors..."  
  
"You're probably right," Ginny sighed worriedly, "but I don't like it...Sirius Black is even more frightening mad than he is sane."  
  
In her lap, Crookshanks purred.   
  
€ €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € €˜ 0 € 


	35. The More Things Change

Disclaimer--The Potterverse and its inhabitants don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them with grateful respect for those who brought it into being for us to visit. Any influences from the books, movies, or fellow fanfic writers are not intended as copyright infringement, only the sincerest form of flattery.   
  
Author's Notes--"I agree with BEE11's comments about the reviews - I always read each one, and have found many insights in them that I had overlooked, making me appreciate your stories even more, if that is possible. *hugs* Plus they are simply fun to read, as well!" --Bill. Sounds like you guys are a big hit with each other! Once again, I couldn't say it better myself...our "discussion" of the stories as if we were one big book club united over characters we know like old friends has made the last two stories a great experience. Thanks to all you "regulars", and a wide-open invitation to anyone else who reads this story and enjoys it! *hugs*  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Oops...sounds like I've accidentally gotten you into trouble...maybe Professor Snape can help you with that hex...though it might be more pleasant to ask Professor Lupin!  
  
Bee11--I like the idea that Crookshanks kept trying to explain his problem to Hermione and her friends, and no one really understood. Nice catch on the reference to Scabbers in relation to the trouble in the Tower! *winks* Thanks for the compliment on the dialogue *blushes* *hugs*  
  
Adrienne--You have a point, but now I almost wish Ginny had come down that way...or at least one of the twins--I'm roaring with laughter! Thanks for commenting on Hermione's reaction to Ron; I was wondering if I'd paid enough attention to it. *looks sheepish* It is nice to see Ginny make those leaps...I have to admit I kind of like the idea that in my story the character keeps ALMOST solving the problem and never quite does--it seems to be a nice counterpoint to the version where the characters have trouble solving it and eventually do. *winks* I found Crookshanks a bit off-putting the way he is described in the books, but the more I write about him, the more I forget I didn't always think he was cuddly and adorable! *purrs too* Sorry about the Gobble-de-gook...it confused me as much as you! *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--Somehow that just seems so much like the Creevys...and it's so cute. *grins and shrugs* It was pretty hard on Neville, and it's nice to see not everyone shuns him because of it...on the other hand, writing down the passwords probably was a bit of a mistake. *sighs sympathetically* Ginny does have the ability to relate more than most...which might explain her protectiveness of Neville. Like you (and possibly Ginny?), I think Neville is going to grab attention and become quite the knight in shining armor in the future. Hmm...you have a point about the staff...that is rather an interesting hole, isn't it? My feelings on Crookshanks in one. *winks* mmm...images...*grins* *hugs*  
  
Bill--It would be quite a challenge...*shudders sympathetically* EEDOE's "Vanilla Whispers" is actually a prologue to Ginny-as-a-Mum, and I think she paints a pretty realistic picture. *grins* I agree with you and Bee11--the reviews are wonderful! *hugs* Exactly...Neville once again proves his mettle. As you say, he and Harry aren't that different...perhaps Harry will come to realize that even more in book six (he appears to have had an inkling at the end of five). I think Ginny's words to Neville (like their train ride together) are a good prelude to him feeling comfortable enough with her to ask her to the dance. He knows he can trust her not to laugh at his fears and sorrows, and that's a very important part of becoming friends (as Ginny has discovered with Bill/Lupin and Hermione has discovered with her). I have seen a few Ginny/Neville stories, and I have to admit I think the match actually has quite a few merits to recommend it...the main drawbacks are that Ginny is connected to Harry in some intangible way and Neville deserves someone who never has to compare him to anyone else...even favorably--which is a long-winded way to agree with you. *grins* I'm glad you caught Crookshanks' role in the chapter. *winks* *hugs*   
  
**********  
  
For the first time since they'd begun, Ginny's Occulumency lesson did not go at all well.   
  
"What happened?" Professor Lupin asked, a faint furrow starting between his eyes as he looked at her.   
  
"I...I'm just having a hard time clearing my mind with all the strange thoughts about Sirius Black that keep cropping up," Ginny said awkwardly. She was tempted to stop there, but, feeling as though she had just taken a long dive on her broom, she plunged onward, "I guess...I can't help remembering what it was like to write Tom...there's this feeling all over again of...of having someone nearby that I can't quite see, someone who wants to do something bad, but I don't know what and I don't know when, so it's like I have absolutely no way to control it, even though I know it's going to happen, you know?"  
  
"I know," Lupin sighed. "I can't help wondering if I'm somehow responsible for what could have happened to your brother...to any of you...I used to think I knew Sirius Black better than anyone, but I never dreamed--"  
  
"Just because you were friends with him...that doesn't make you responsible for what he does," Ginny said, trying to pull herself together a bit.   
  
"I could say the same to you," Lupin said lightly, though Ginny knew neither of them felt completely convinced or reassured.   
  
She smiled crookedly, gathering up her books. "I'll be better next time, Professor. I'm going to practice."  
  
"You've already made remarkable progress," Lupin reminded her with a smile of his own that didn't quite reach his eyes.   
  
Ginny nearly asked him if he was sure Harry was what Black was after, but she didn't think she could stand to add any more weight to his grey eyes.   
  
"How did the apology go?" She asked Hermione the next morning at breakfast.   
  
"Your brother is absolutely impossible, and I don't care if I ever talk to him again," Hermione sniffed a bit too indignantly.   
  
Ginny sighed. "That well, huh?"  
  
"I never even got a chance to start. I went over to talk to them and I heard them planning to--" Hermione broke off suddenly, very still.   
  
"The more things change, the more they stay the same," Ginny muttered darkly, rolling her eyes. "I'm never going to know what my brother and Harry are up to."  
  
"I...If it were up to me, I'd tell you, but..."  
  
"But it wouldn't be fair to tell secrets that concern them without their agreement," Ginny said wearily.   
  
"Maybe I'm being silly," Hermione mused bitterly. "Why should I keep secrets for them when they aren't even talking to me?"  
  
"Because they're still your friends and you're not going to sink to their level by selling out your loyalty." Ginny said firmly. "Curse you...and curse me for being noble enough to respect that."  
  
Hermione snickered into her cornflakes. "You're wonderful, Ginny."  
  
Ginny hugged her briefly. "You're not so bad, yourself."  
  
That alone would have brightened her day, but not long afterward, an owl arrived with a note from Bill.   
  
~~Ginny,  
  
How goes it at Hogwarts? All well?  
  
Tell Hagrid I will be wishing him-and Buckbeak-well at the Hearing. I'm sure they have a good shot with you and Hermione to help them out.  
  
Here's a copy of that article I told you about; it isn't quite what I expected, but I suppose it is good for a laugh.   
  
Keep your nose clean,  
  
Bill~~  
  
~~"Curse Breakers-Timeless or Out of Date?"  
  
By Rita Skeeter  
  
It's an old story...the magical economy depends on its currency to get things done...and where else does any self-respecting witch or wizard put their money to keep it safe and make interest? Gringott's, of course. In the care of the Goblins. After all, no one knows money like Goblins, right?  
  
But how many witches and wizards know the interest they make on their investment isn't handled by the Goblins? That, my dear friends, is what Cursebreakers are for. Cursebreakers take money invested in the bank, and use it to finance expeditions to retrieve magical treasure from countless dangerous and exotic locations. The investors are then repaid whatever capital was used as well as a fractional share of any treasure received. Nice, neat, and clean.   
  
Sexy, swashbuckling, solvent...what's not to love about Cursebreakers? Gringotts' Cursebreakers are, however, a most unusual cast of characters. The few I was introduced to as representatives of their various branches were an ill-assorted and untrustworthy lot. When asked why British witches and wizards should appreciate financing his work in Egypt, long-haired pillock Bill Weasley replied, "Gringott's has been the major international wizarding bank for years for a reason, and that reason is simple. Gringott's knows how to make money, and how to keep it. People know that...so they trust Gringott's. And Gringott's knows cursebreaking is a solid investment. It's as simple as that."  
  
I say the only thing simple about that answer is realizing Weasley missed his calling in politics. From now on, you may want to keep your money under your mattress.~~  
  
Ginny made a sound that was half indignant snort, half chuckle. "Charming," she said dryly.   
  
  
  
Hermione looked at her inquiringly.   
  
  
  
Ginny handed her the article.   
  
  
  
"What bunk!" Hermione said so loudly Harry and Ron turned to look at her before remembering they weren't supposed to know she was alive.   
  
  
  
Ginny tried not to think about Harry's eyes lingering on her face from the other end of the table, but her hand was shaking as she picked up her coffee cup again. 


	36. Error By Trial

Disclaimer--The Potterverse and its inhabitants don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them with grateful respect for those who brought it into being for us to visit. Any influences from the books, movies, or fellow fanfic writers are not intended as copyright infringement, only the sincerest form of flattery.   
  
Author's Notes--"You're right about the different reviews. I try to read them when I can, and the other reviewers really do come up with some very insightful views that really make me think about some things that I wouldn't normally. If any of you other reviewers read this, you guys are a great "club!" *cheers*" --Adrienne. :-)  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Sounds like quite an interesting rumble upcoming. *grins* Hopefully the update won't distract you too much...I'd hate to give Voldie an advantage. *winks*  
  
Bee11--I couldn't have said it better myself...Three cheers for "Our" Ginny! *hugs*  
  
Adrienne--I'm glad you're enjoying the book club as well. *beams* "Vanilla Whispers" is wonderful--linger and enjoy every last morsel--but I think "Vanilla Dreams" is even better. *winks* I think you make an excellent about blaming ourselves for things we can't control...Ginny and Lupin more so than most...but as you say, they are helping one another through it, and I've really enjoyed watching that unfold. You described Hermione's position and her relationship with Ginny perfectly...too bad the boys don't recognize the difficulty or the value of either...yet. *winks* I enjoyed the article, too, but I wasn't sure it was nasty enough to sound much like Rita Skeeter! *grins sheepishly* Was it just me, or did that moment almost seem more powerful than some of the longer ones? *frowns thoughtfully* Anyway, I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts about what happens next. *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--Adrienne has good taste, doesn't she? Bravo! I totally agree...MORE LUPINS in school, please!! *stamps feet* Does my story really give you that feeling of something unknown and unseen lurking? It tickles to me to think it might invoke that a little, because I'm sure that has to be a lot of what Ginny and Harry are both feeling this year. No, I totally agree...much of Ginny's "deductive" work has been done on gut instinct...she goes with her feelings, and it's both her weakness and her strength *giggles as she realizes she sounds like Master Yoda* To be fair...I'm not sure even Ginny and Hermione recognize at 13 how rare loyalty like Hermione's really is...Ginny is probably a bit closer than Hermione herself, but it's a tough concept even for those doing it. I'm so glad you think I captured how Ginny and Hermione would speak to each other...your dialogue usually does a great job of that! Yup...Bill is Weasley to the core. *winks* Tee hee...you got me...I added that phrase just for you. *winks again* Rita Skeeter...makes me glad I'm not Buddhist...I can swat bugs. Yeah...I miss my raw jumble of heaving nervous hormones too. *sighs and pouts* Stupid growing up...although you have a point about going through adolescence being a damaging experience. *shudders* Donald Duck! *giggles* Or...eh...Until next time. *winks* *hugs*  
  
Bill--I'm SOO glad you thought the article was funny! I was afraid the poison pen might not be poisonous enough--I couldn't think of anything nasty to say about your namesake! Actually, I think you may be close to the mark on what happened. *shudders* I agree...of all the worried and troubled people this year, Lupin has to be most affected. It is good that Ginny can recognize his tension and listen to what he's willing to tell her, but I'm sure a lot of it just can't be communicated. He's just a beautiful and tragic figure at this point. *sighs sadly* I agree...keeping the boys' trust is the best thing Hermione can do to assure Ginny any secrets she tells her will stay secret! Three cheers to Hermione! *hugs*  
  
**********  
  
By the time she had finished her breakfast, Ginny was thinking of longingly of a broom and the Quidditch Pitch under the blue-wash of the early spring sky reflected in the Great Hall ceiling, possibly followed by a pleasant afternoon wandering through the first flowers in Hagrid's garden. Unfortunately, teachers weren't inclined to approve of students leaving the castle at any time of day following Sirius Black's latest appearance...and Hagrid was in London for Buckbeak's hearing. The thought of the dark-robed dementors hovering just outside the gates, waiting to devour her every doubt and fear until there was nothing left made captivity easier to bear...or it would have if the teachers' caution had extended as far as canceling the last trip to Hogsmeade.   
  
  
  
It must be some sort of cosmic joke she spent her life wishing she were just a year older...Ginny pushed away from the table, suddenly in a hurry to get back to the tower. She didn't want to see the others line up for an outing she would be left out of. To her surprise, Hermione came with her.   
  
She knew the older girl would insist she had too much to do to waste valuable study time in Hogsmeade...and that it was true...but, all the same, she couldn't help feeling as though Hermione was really staying behind to keep her company, she couldn't help feeling better. She glanced over at Hermione, smiling and uncertain, and got a somewhat wistful half smile and fractional nod in return.  
  
There was absolutely no danger of running into Ron and Harry, so they stayed in the Common Room. Ginny read another book Professor Lupin thought might help her with her Occulumency, while Hermione grumbled over the pointlessness of palmistry in Divination.   
  
Colin and Tempest were showing some first years the finer points of wizard chess-Ginny secretly made a mental note to pull the first years aside later and explain the real strategy, as both Colin and Tempest were somewhat hopeless at the game-which made for some interesting noise in the background. The chess pieces were nearing open revolt when the portrait hole swung open and Neville Longbottom crawled in, looked rather lost and abandoned.   
  
"Forget something, Neville?" Ginny asked helpfully after several minutes with no sign of change in his expression.   
  
Neville was watching the back of the Fat Lady's portrait as if expecting it to do something.   
  
"Um...well...no. At least, not that I know of-Harry said he left his Vampire Essay in the library. He was going to go and get it...I thought he'd come back after that and explain it to me, but...I must have misunderstood," he finished a bit awkwardly.   
  
"Maybe he remembered something he wanted to look up after he found it," Hermione said, but she'd stopped doing her homework to look at Neville with an odd look on her face.   
  
"Oh...yeah...that makes sense," Neville said. "Well...maybe I'll go upstairs and..."  
  
"Neville," Ginny said a bit hesitantly. "Why...did you think Harry would explain his essay?"  
  
"Well...I...don't really understand all of it-that bit about garlic, for example. I mean, do they have to eat it or is it the smell they don't like? And Harry finished his essay last night, so--"  
  
"I'll explain it to you," Hermione said suddenly.  
  
Ginny flashed her a covert grin.   
  
"I...well...that is, I don't want to be a bother," Neville said uncomfortably.   
  
"If we were having trouble with something you understood, you'd explain it, wouldn't you?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Of course!" Neville said, his whole face grave with sincerity, "but I hardly ever understand anything--"  
  
"You just answered a very difficult question in Herbology yesterday," Hermione reminded him, pushing the book to the end of the table. "Just because Harry got caught up in the library doesn't make you a bother. The review would probably be very helpful."  
  
"And vampires are interesting!" Ginny added stoutly, and blushed at Neville's disbelieving look. "Hermione read me some of the more unusual facts when she wrote her essay," she explained somewhat sheepishly. Neville looked awed by the very concept of sharing bits of homework for fun.   
  
By the end of the morning, Tempest and Colin-as well as all of the first years-had joined in the makeshift lesson, trying to shout out the answers before anyone else. Even Hermione looked as though she had forgotten her workload and her worries about Scabbers and Buckbeak for a bit.   
  
The first years were reluctantly filing away for lunch when the owls arrived. Two of them, both school owls by the look of them. They perched on top of Hermione's Divination book and stared at them. "Who'd be--" Ginny began uncertainly, and saw understanding spark through Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Hagrid!" They both shouted together, so loudly Neville nearly tumbled out of his chair.   
  
Ginny reached out an arm to catch him, but didn't pause in ripping open the note addressed to her.   
  
She knew the verdict the instant she saw the writing without even reading what it said. The great blotchy splotches obscuring Hagrid's usual scrawl said it all. It tore her heart to think of him crying, but she forced herself to read the words anyway, hoping against hope they might be tears of joy.   
  
~~Dear Ginny,  
  
We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts.   
  
Execution date to be fixed.   
  
Beaky has enjoyed London.  
  
I won't forget how you stood by me like family. I'm proud of you.  
  
Hagrid~~  
  
  
  
"That's it," Ginny said, "I'm going to see him." She folded the note and shoved it in her pocket, wishing it could have been Lucius Malfoy's head. "Coming, Hermione?"  
  
  
  
Hermione looked as uneasy as the twins in a room full of teachers.   
  
  
  
"We still have time to make it before curfew," Ginny assured her. "As long as we hurry, any way." As far as the teachers went, they hadn't actually forbidden students from leaving the castle during daylight hours, and if they didn't like it, they could drag her before Dumbledore himself. She didn't care if she was expelled. As for Sirius Black and the dementors, at least she'd be able to see them coming.  
  
  
  
"It's not that," Hermione said, looking so torn Ginny could almost see her split, "what about Harry and Ron?"  
  
  
  
"What about them?" Ginny said shortly.   
  
  
  
"Well...Hagrid's important to them, too..." Hermione said, "I think...they'd want to know."  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed. "Why haven't they been around if it means so much to them?" she asked, but without any real irritation. "Okay...but by the time they get back we won't be able to see Hagrid--"  
  
  
  
"I don't want him to be alone either," Hermione said unhappily. "I could wait here to tell Ron and Harry, but I don't think you should walk across the grounds alone."  
  
  
  
"Probably not," Ginny admitted briefly, "but--"  
  
  
  
"I'll go," Neville said suddenly, squaring his shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Neville, that's sweet, but you don't have--"  
  
  
  
"Are we going or not?" Neville demanded. It would have been a bit more effective if his voice weren't shaking, but Ginny wasn't about to point that out.   
  
  
  
She looked Hermione straight in the eye. "If Harry and Ron don't appreciate this, they're going to deal with me. Let's go, Neville," she added, without waiting for Hermione's response.   
  
  
  
A few minutes later, they were huddled on Hagrid's doorstop, craning their heads anxiously in every direction and pounding on the door. Hagrid's dark eyes were rimmed with red, and his nose was starting to resemble a tomato, but he seemed strangely calm, though he wrung Neville's hand and thanked him for coming and clasped Ginny into such a fierce hug black spots had begun to dance in front of her eyes before he let go. "Yeh did everythin' yeh could," he said gruffly, "you and Hermione. I was jes' so nervous and uncomfortable all dressed up like tha', I kep' droppin' me notes, an' forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me. An when Lucius Malfoy said his bit, the Committee did jus' what he told 'em."  
  
  
  
Several cups of tea later, Hagrid marched them back up to the castle. "Now see here," he told Ginny firmly, "I 'preciate wha' yeh did, an' all, comin' to see me tonight, but yeh can' be wonderin' about wi' Sirius Black on the loose, so don' let me catch yeh coming down ter me hut again without a teacher, unnerstand?"   
  
  
  
"But, Hagrid, if you're in trouble or upset--"  
  
  
  
"I'll know yeh'd be there if yeh could, but I'll rest easier knowing yeh're safe."  
  
  
  
"Fine," Ginny huffed ungraciously.   
  
  
  
Hagrid grinned and patted her on the back. "Good girl," he said.   
  
  
  
Ginny and Neville watched him amble his way out of the castle before turning slowly back toward the tower. 


	37. Peace at Last!

Disclaimer--The Potterverse and its inhabitants don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them with grateful respect for those who brought it into being for us to visit. Most of this scene is from PoA. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.  
  
Author's Notes--I really love how--as previous quotes from reviewers indicate--so many reviewers are getting involved, not only with the story and their own feedback, but with one another. Our shared discussions have taught me a lot about my own story, and really made it a great experience. Thanks so much! Bill has suggested a group on yahoo for our little "club", and I have to admit the idea has taken me by surprise...what do you think?   
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--Remind me not to get on your bad side. (And might I suggest that while you have Voldie down, you shave him?) Enjoy the update. ;-)  
  
MTNWitch--Thanks for the compliment, and thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :-)  
  
Bee11--I hadn't pictured Hermione as a kindergarten teacher before, but now that you've suggested it, it does seem like a great fit. I always picture the adult Hermione as a more laid-back version of Professor McGonagall. I'm not sure who taught chess to Colin and Tempest...*muses* They meant it as a favor to the first years, but I'm not sure lessons from a bad coach would be much help! Harry really was quite thoughtless about Neville, and I agree it couldn't have helped his confidence much, but I keep reminding myself Harry isn't cruel, just thoughtless...he'll grow out of it. Or we'll all become Neville fans? *winks* *hugs*  
  
Adrienne--I didn't mean to embarrass you--just make sure the reviewers saw your great comment(s). :-) I'm torn on Hermione, too...proud of her for giving Harry and Ron credit for caring about Hagrid and thinking of their feelings after the way they treated her, but more than a little disgusted that she would put the friends who haven't spoken to her all semester before the one that's been trying to hold her together until the end of the semester. *makes face and snorts* But...in the end, you've put your finger on it...she's growing up. *grins and shrugs* And, you're right, I didn't have much of a choice in her behaviour!I actually know next to nothing about chess myself, though my boyfriend is somewhat interested in it, so my lessons would be more like Colin and Tempest's than Ginny or Ron's...*grins sheepishly* I'm glad you Neville's slow insertion into Ginny and Hermione's world, but I have to admit it might not have occurred to me, if it weren't for a half-remembered mention of Hermione tutoring him in GoF. I do enjoy seeing him a bit more involved, though. :-) *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--I just couldn't resist chiming in. *winks* The sequel to PotC sounds great! *does little dance in chair* I loved the mental picture of chess lessons gone wrong myself. *smirks* I suppose Ginny is willing to bother because she knows what it's like to be overlooked and have to struggle through on your own. I'll be sure to pass on the message about teaching your boys. *winks* I always wanted to kick Harry for that too--especially in later readings of the book when I realized Neville hadn't even lost his list!--why couldn't Neville have gone to Hogsmeade, too? *stamps foot* You caught my simile! *claps* I agree...that had to hurt--a lot! *winces* Our poor little firecracker...no wonder she plays little tough girl. Yeah, Hagrid's a bit of all right. *winks* *hugs*  
  
Bill--JKR may have no technical knowledge of chess at all, and it's still better than mine. *looks sheepish* So if I wrote it, Ginny would probably be a laughable player...however, allowing Ron to be good enough to beat McGonagall's set, I would think Ginny--while probably not on his level--is quite good. It sounds as if you are as good as Ron is supposed to be--perhaps I'll consult you if I ever need to describe a game at length. *winks* You have a very interesting point about Neville being attracted to Ginny for reasons similar to Harry--I think you've hit on something I hadn't really considered there. I totally agree the reviews here are "quality", and I would take that over a greater quantity any day. (As you can see, I'm giving your group suggestion some thought.) *hugs*  
  
*********  
  
Disgruntled as she felt by Hagrid's insistence she remain within the castle, Ginny found her irritation nearly impossible to hold on to when she saw how happy Hermione was. Hagrid's disappointment had finally forced Ron-and Harry-to put their own problems into perspective, and realize what they should have known all along, which was just how special Hermione was.   
  
Ginny had enjoyed being Hermione's friend and companion, but she had always known she was a temporary stand-in. It seemed perfectly natural to step aside and watch Harry and Ron accompany Hermione into the library the next afternoon. It stung a little, but it was more than worth it to see Hermione and Ron so relaxed and happy.   
  
  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded, filling the door to Ginny's dorm. "Why weren't you in the library?"  
  
  
  
"You actually noticed I was gone?" Ginny said, amazed.   
  
  
  
"You actually thought I wouldn't?" Hermione returned with equal amazement.  
  
  
  
In spite of herself, Ginny laughed.   
  
  
  
"Well, you're coming from now on, right?" Hermione leaned against the door frame as if prepared to stay there for however long it might take.   
  
  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I appreciate the invitation, Hermione, but trying to fit in with Harry and Ron...if they didn't notice me, I'd just start feeling like that little girl who wasn't sure she existed at all again."   
  
  
  
"We'll make them notice you," Hermione said encouragingly.  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed and shook her head. "We could...but we couldn't make them accept me..."  
  
  
  
Hermione crossed over and sat next to Ginny on the bed. "Fine...but don't think you're getting away from me that easily. We're instituting girl's night one night a week."  
  
  
  
Ginny grinned. "Well...I suppose..."  
  
  
  
"Good. We can start tonight. I have a little time because I don't have to do my Divination homework."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Ginny sat up straighter, "why not?"  
  
  
  
"Because I quit, that's why not!" Hermione declared with the air of one reveling in something shocking.   
  
  
  
"Quit a lesson?"  
  
  
  
"Well, we started crystal balls today, and Professor Trelawney was going on about Harry and the Grim--"  
  
  
  
"Again?"  
  
  
  
"I know! That's what I said!"  
  
  
  
"You said that? To a teacher?"  
  
  
  
"Well, actually, what I said was, 'Oh, for goodness' sake, not that ridiculous Grim again!'" Hermione said breathlessly.   
  
  
  
"You didn't!" Ginny shrieked with delight.   
  
  
  
"I most certainly did! Professor Trelawney didn't like that a bit-she said it was apparent I didn't have what Divination requires. In fact, she called me hopelessly mundane!"  
  
  
  
"You're kidding!" Ginny gasped, wide-eyed.   
  
  
  
"Nope. So I left."  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't blame you," Ginny said conclusively, "What a ridiculous thing for a teacher to say!"  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I did it," Hermione said, "it's such a relief."  
  
  
  
"It sounds like you had quite a day," Ginny said.  
  
  
  
"I did-did I tell you I was so tired I accidentally fell asleep during break and missed Charms? Now I'm behind on Cheering Charms-and Professor Flitwick hinted they might come up on exams!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure Professor Flitwick knows you didn't skip class on purpose, and you're only behind one day. You'll catch up in no time."  
  
  
  
"I hope so... but that wasn't even the most frustrating thing that happened today."  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah...Hagrid got a little worked up about Buckbeak in Care of Magical Creatures today, and Malfoy started mocking him."  
  
  
  
"Disgusting prat-it's all his fault for not listening to the lesson in the first place!"  
  
  
  
"Exactly!" Hermione huffed. "But there he was, calling Hagrid pathetic....and before I knew, I just snapped-I slapped him right across the face!"  
  
  
  
"All right, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging her.   
  
  
  
"I still can't believe I did it," Hermione said weakly, and grinned. "You should have seen the look on Ron's face..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny spent most of the Easter holidays coaching Neville through the impossible amount of homework the third years had been assigned. Hermione helped whenever she could, but even without Divination, she seemed to work constantly. She was so on edge, Ginny found herself hoping she'd be insulted by another teacher so she'd lighten her load a bit more.   
  
  
  
In between helping Neville, Ginny found herself trying to decide which classes she wanted to add to her third year. Percy followed her everywhere, trying to give her advice, until she finally couldn't take it any more. "I know, Percy," she rounded on him, hissing, at last. "I heard you tell Harry last year."  
  
  
  
"Well, really," Percy sniffed, looking offended, "there's no need to snap, I was only trying to help steer you in the right direction, you are my little sister after all."  
  
  
  
He had a point, so Ginny managed to refrain from rolling her eyes until he'd left the room.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was a given, since it was taught by Hagrid, but her second elective wasn't so simple to chose. Watching Hermione, she had no problem deciding she didn't want to add them all, and having heard quite a bit about Divination, she felt fairly assured it wasn't the subject for her.  
  
Arithmancy sounded interesting, but a bit dry.   
  
Muggle Studies sounded fun, but she could learn about them from Hermione on the side.   
  
She found the answer by mistake when she picked up her copy of the Book of the Dead to take her mind off things. "Of course!" she shouted, slapping her forehead and drawing fewer interested looks than she might normally have expected. "Ancient Runes! I'm interested in Ancient Runes!"  
  
All of this took up quite a bit of time, so that, while she tried to research Buckbeak's defense as much as she could, she was very relieved when Hermione told Ron had taken it on. And she was very touched when he began reading books like "Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality" even while he was walking.   
  
Whatever little time was left that could be spared from annoying little distractions such as eating and sleeping, was taken up trying to make sure Harry wasn't injured before the final Quidditch Match as the Slytherins were trying to kill him and make it look like an accident. 


	38. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me.   
  
Author's Notes--Hard as it is to believe, Ginny's second year is drawing to a close. *sighs* For those of you who are starting to wonder, SoA will be drawing to a close with Chapter 42. I'm seriously considering Ginny's third year, but can't give you any definite ETA yet. Hopefully I'll have a bit more info before SoA is finished. As for sequels beyond GoF, I do have some intentions of following Ginny through OotP, and even possibly writing Ginny PoV stories for books 6 and 7 when they appear...but for now, I think it's probably best to take it one story at a time. (Thanks for asking, Strawberries and Blueberries) *grins and winks*   
  
Strawberries and Blueberries--You go girl! *applauds* As for any more stares from Harry...I'm not entirely sure, but I think Ginny's going to have quite a bit on her mind, so they're probably through for the year. Sorry! :-( Hope you enjoy the updates anyway!  
  
Bee11--I admit, it is a presumptious of Percy to assume he knows what would be best for Ginny (and she handled him FAR better than I would have!), but he really is trying to help the only way he knows how. Judging from OotP, it may not be THE most important thing, but I think family does matter to Percy, and the books do seem to indicate he especially fusses over Ginny. Still, I totally agree with you that it's very lucky for Ginny she doesn't let him make her decisions! *shudders* Bill's career definitely inspired Ginny's interest in Ancient Runes...I think she's hoping to learn more about things like the verse he read her in Egypt. Good catch! *winks*   
  
Adrienne--Warm and fuzzy! That just makes me so happy...Unfortunately, the tone of these stories doesn't give me much chance to write "feel good" chapters, and I kind of regret it, since I'd much rather make people happy than sad! *hugs* I hope you aren't disappointed with the amount of "happy" scenes left to us this year. *sighs* It was a very painful and mature thing for Ginny to step aside for Harry and Ron, but I'm very glad Hermione was smart enough not to let Ginny go back to being completely isolated. Of course I wonder if that would have occurred to her if Ginny hadn't been the one holding her hand all semester? *snorts and sighs* Anyway...I agree, Ginny and Hermione are rubbing off on one another for the better! *winks* It was amazing of Ginny to wait until Percy couldn't see her to roll her eyes--I'm sure I would have snapped at him! I think Bill's group is a good idea, too...I'm just not sure that we have enough to discuss to sustain it...*muses* I'm sure you're more computer literate than you think! *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--You're absolutely right...that cut, and cut deep, and the scar will probably never fade entirely away. *sighs sympathetically* Poor Ginny...but at least Hermione administered some quick and effective first aid a lot of people would have missed. Like you, I love her for that...it makes up for a lot of her thoughtlessness, most of which is more circumstantial and/or lack of experience than any lack of affection. I just couldn't resist the opportunity to write some good old-fashioned gossip! *giggles* The lifeblood of any girl-bonding experience...*winks* (I love the image of men's role in a conversation with women. *snickers*) And those two moments were some of my favorites from PoA too! Go Hermione!! *whistles and stamps feet* You nailed exactly how I felt about Percy at that moment! *hugs* I know...Harry ought to be as wise and appreciative as a middle-aged man! *winks* Still...someday...he's going to feel the same way we do--at a loss as to why it took him so long! *hugs*  
  
Bill--Very perceptive (of course) *grins* Most of Ginny's insecurity complex is clearing up, but that feeling of not being completely worthy to associate with less flawed people she had when Harry rescued her from the Chamber is probably NEVER going to disappear entirely...and here it cropped up again under stress...especially in a situation where the self-esteem problem she had at the beginning of CoS is reproduced. Hermione's no-nonsense practicality is actually one of the nicest things about her...sometimes it's exactly what you need...especially in a world full of less-than-practical contradictions (like the lack of guards against hexing fellow students *winks*). I can definitely see why you might not know how teenage girls talk when they're alone...I'm sure each friendship is a little different, but we do tend to jump subjects as if it were perfectly natural. *winks* I liked that line too! OOoh...I hadn't thought of that...what a hilarious mental picture! *rolls on the floor laughing* We're in agreement (as usual) on Percy.;-) And on the school as well...*winks* *hugs*  
  
*************  
  
Ginny was sitting in the Quidditch stands with Lee and Professor Lupin before she knew what happened.   
  
"And here are the Gryffindors!" Lee yelled.  
  
"Go Gryffindor!" Ginny and Professor Lupin roared as loudly as they could. The entire school seemed to roar along. Nearly everywhere she looked, Ginny saw red and gold rosettes and waving Gryffindor flags that set her heart racing...she could only imagine what it must do to Harry.   
  
"Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years--"  
  
Lupin whistled and Ginny stamped her feet and tried not to listen as the Slytherin section hissed.   
  
"And here comes the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in his line-up and seems to be going for size rather than skill--"  
  
The wall of green and silver booed loudly. Ginny couldn't see why, she didn't think Lee had meant the comment as slur so much as a statement of fact-the Slytherins were big.   
  
And suddenly the teams were in the air in a flurry of color and motion...  
  
"Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good Alicia!"  
  
Professor McGonagall's groan nearly drowned out even Lee's as Warrington intercepted Alicia.   
  
Ginny jumped up and down and waved her arms, wild with pride as George slammed a Bludger at Warrington with surprising violence. Warrington dropped the Quaffle, making Ginny smirk with pleasure.  
  
Angelina caught it and swerved around Montague to score...and Ginny stared in awe, wishing she could move like that, hoping someday she would...imagining...  
  
Flint barreled into her as if he were a human Bludger. "FOUL!!" Ginny howled.   
  
"Sorry, didn't see her!" Flint said, but he didn't even sound apologetic.  
  
  
  
"FOUL!!" Ginny roared again, wishing she could reach out and club him one herself. Fred must have read her mind, because his club hurtled into the back of Flint's head, slamming his face into his broom. "Ha!" Ginny breathed, feeling only marginally better.   
  
  
  
Madam Hooch was nearly hopping up and down on her broom as she called penalty shots for both teams.   
  
  
  
"Come on, Alicia," Lee said, "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
Wood saved Flint's penalty shot, and Gryffindor was in possession...Montague actually grabbed Katie and lifted her half off her broom. He kept insisting he'd mistaken her for the Quaffle, but Madam Hooch obviously didn't buy that any more than Lee, who actually called, "TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING--" as Katie made her shot.   
  
  
  
"Jordan," if you can't comment in an unbiased way--!" Professor McGonagall interrupted, but she didn't sound as outraged as usual.  
  
  
  
Ginny and Lupin exchanged grins, only to laugh out aloud with delight as Harry pulled out from between the Slytherin beaters, causing them to collide.   
  
  
  
"BLOOODY--" Lee exclaimed spontaneously as Flint scored for Slytherin. Professor McGonagall wrapped both hands around the magical megaphone and pulled so hard she nearly fell over Professor Flitwick. Lee yanked bank, nearly elbowing Ginny in the nose. "Sorry, Professor," he shouted as close to the megaphone as he could. "Won't happen again! So..Gryffindor in the lead, thirty to ten, and Gryffindor in possession..."  
  
  
  
Bole hit Alicia with his club, making her drop the Quaffle, and insisted he'd mistaken her for the Bludger; George didn't wait for Madam Hooch to intervene, though she almost certainly would have as that was even less believeable than Montague mistaking Katie for the Quaffle, and elbowed Bole in the nose so hard he drifted several feet backward.   
  
  
  
And in a burst of action, Gryffindor was seventy points up!  
  
  
  
Ginny found herself holding her breath.   
  
  
  
Harry nearly had the Snitch...  
  
  
  
"What! Malfoy has a hold of his broom! That has to be illegal!" Ginny shouted.   
  
  
  
Madam Hooch was already zooming in to declare the penalty, which didn't really relieve Ginny's feelings.   
  
  
  
Or Lee's.   
  
  
  
"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee dodged Professor McGonagall's wild swipe for the Megaphone, but McGonagall hardly seemed to notice, as she was too busy shouting something that sounded like, "Absolutely ridiculous lack of sportsmanship!" shaking her finger so hard, her hat had fallen onto the riser behind her.   
  
  
  
Ginny gasped in reckless wonder as Harry dived wildly into the midst of a forming Slytherin Block. Harry, though was staring down the field with a worried lock on his face, and, with a sudden sinking in the pit of her stomach, Ginny realized why...Malfoy nearly had the snitch. Harry nearly dove off the broom, grabbing the snitch a mere fingersbreadth before Malfoy. Ginny screamed so loudly she thought she'd punctured her own ears, and didn't care.   
  
  
  
Professor Lupin picked her up and spun her around, looking younger than he had all year, his eyes shining.   
  
  
  
The rest of the team soared into Harry, crushing into a giant group hug.   
  
  
  
"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!" Lee bellowed, jumping up and down. "TAKE THAT, SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
  
They rushed the field together, Ginny, Lee, Lupin...even Professor McGonagall. Hagrid was there, too, plastered with crimson rosettes. Percy was jumping up and down, Professor McGonagall was sobbing, Ron and Hermione looked as if they'd just swallowed a couple of dozen Giggling Gulps a piece. Lupin was still beaming as if he'd never been happier...Lee was turning cartwheels, and Ginny thought her heart would swell to burst as Harry and her brothers made their way to the stand where Dumbledore stood waiting. 


	39. Success and Failure

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me.   
  
Author's Notes--Hard as it is to believe, Ginny's second year is drawing to a close. *sighs* For those of you who are starting to wonder, SoA will be drawing to a close with Chapter 42. I'm seriously considering Ginny's third year--Hopefully I'll have a bit more info before SoA is finished. As for sequels beyond GoF, I do have some intentions...but for now, I think it's probably best to take it one story at a time. ;-)  
  
I sHoW nO sHaMe--If you've got it, flaunt it. ;-)  
  
Raiining--Nice to see a new reviewer! :-) I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Adrienne--I don't want this year to end...but I suppose I'll like next year once it begins. *grins and sighs* I don't think I can really take credit for my obsessive habits! *laughs* But I enjoy the appreciation anyway. Thanks. *grins and hugs* I'm glad you enjoy the games from the spectator stands--I do too!Sometimes the fans are more fun than the game! *winks* Oh, I agree--Ginny is the closest thing to a daughter/niece Lupin has, and it's very good for both of them! It's nice to see him enjoying himself for a change--he's usually so sad. *sighs* Ooh...thanks for the reminder he'll be back...I was feeling pretty crushed about his departure. *pouts* But...it's only temporary--must repeat that like a mantra! *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--Yup, the best seats by far--I'm tempted to nick 'em--wanna come? Now I just wish I'd mentioned Oliver Wood more often...*winks* Thanks for the compliment on Ginny's little daydream. *hugs* Oh, McGonagall is going to miss Lee even more than we are, because as you say, she enjoys his rants immensely. *grins* Lee does make Quidditch...I hate thinking of a game without him, although the mental picture of what Colin's commentating would be like is certainly a good way to distract myself...*giggles* Awww...Wood will play on...we can go to one of his games! *hugs*  
  
Bill--Gryffindor is competing for the cup...and Ginny is a Quiddich fan...*winks* It is nice to see everyone so absolutely worked up, isn't it? Especially Professor Lupin. It has occured to me--perhaps Sirius is important to Ginny because he's so important to Professor Lupin? And then there's Harry...*winks* *hugs*   
  
***************  
  
Ginny had heard her brothers complain about Hogwarts Exams for as long as she could remember, but they still seemed strangely out-of-place, a discordant note in a familiar tune. Remind herself though she might that her first--exam-free--year had been the aberration, Ginny never felt quite convinced. She mixed up a Confusing Concoction for Professor Snape feeling as if she were standing outside herself watching the whole thing with a vague sense of disbelief that only grew stronger as she turned a lizard into a lovely glass goblet--well, it was more of a flute, actually, but she didn't think that mattered--for Professor McGonagall, tried--rather unsuccessfully--to recount the names of the wizards who'd pioneered broom-flight for Professor Binns, managed to identify Mandragora--as if she would ever forget it!--Wolfsbane, and Wormwood as well as their necessary care for Professor Sprout, discussed common hexes and counter-hexes for Professor Lupin, demonstrated--rather well, she thought--several charms for cheery Professor Flitwick, and located and described the importance of several somewhat arcane stars and comets for Professor Sinistra.   
  
  
  
Finally, feeling that even an improperly cleared mind was preferable to such a crowded, confused one, Ginny retreated to the Astronomy Tower and her exercises in Occulumency. Clearing her mind wasn't easy, and Ginny was willing to believe it never really would be, but it was becoming more and more natural, so that now all she had to do was sit and stare out the window, letting her attention wander until it faded far into the distance over the sunny horizon...and all that was left was the soft and steady whisper of her breathing, the solid, unshakeable beat of her heart, and a cool, clear sort of clarity in her mind as if it were the heart of an impenetrable forest in the most isolated hours of the night, so quiet and still the slightest rustling of leaf would as jarring as an earthquake...she both was and was not twelve-year-old Ginny Weasley, loyal and lonely, struggling to understand what the world was like and where she fit...she was a child again, climbing trees in the Burrow's backyard and laughing...she was a young woman suspended in love, she was an older woman who understood and loved the little girl but with a sort of detached knowledge of what life was like and what it took to live in it...and without ever moving, she opened her arms and embraced them all to her until she thought she would overflow with the joy and the sorrow and the wonder of it all...  
  
  
  
Her very toes and fingers were atingle with herself...with life within and without and far beyond herself from time before time until time without time, like the great rise and fall of the ocean tide pulled by the distant gleam of the silver moon...  
  
  
  
Her entire being seemed made of water, of light, of some sensation that might be called emotion if it weren't so impersonal, and for one endless moment, it seemed to effortlessly coalesce into a smooth and reflective surface to accept and reflect. In that moment, thought had no meaning and no place, but Ginny knew, without conviction or doubt, that not only could nothing affect who and what she was, but that she, by the very reflection of the attempt, could catch a glimpse of them...  
  
  
  
And with the sudden spark of a candle gutting into darkness, the feeling flared and was gone.   
  
  
  
For a moment, Ginny didn't know where she was or what she had done...and as memory slowly ebbed into being, she found herself wondering if that moment had really existed.   
  
  
  
The owl sitting on her knee cocked its head slightly to the right and blinked once, slowly and deliberately, as if asking itself what to make of her. Ginny grinned at it weakly, and reached out to take the note off its leg. Suddenly she felt tired and spent, as loose and wiggly as if Professor Lockhart had deboned all her limbs.   
  
  
  
The owl gave her one last measuring look, hooted softly, and took off. Ginny watched it fly toward the owlery as she fumbled with the envelope. Her fingers were so numb and noodly she couldn't seem to make them work. Even after she got the envelope open, she dropped the note three times and pushed it all around the floor in vain attempts to pick it up. With a short exclamation of triumph, she managed to keep hold of it, squinting to read the words nearly as shaky as the shimmying parchment.   
  
  
  
~~Ginny,  
  
Lost appeal. Execution at sunset.   
  
Nothing you can do.  
  
Don't come down. I don't want you to see it--Understand?  
  
Hagrid~~  
  
  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have promised," Ginny hissed, making the sentence a curse. She scrambled to her feet, ignoring their still-shaky protest, and half-bolted down the corridor. "I bet Professor Lupin would walk me down there if I asked him."  
  
  
  
"Ginny," Professor Dumbledore's voice said with polite hesitation. "Is something bothering you? You seem a bit distracted."  
  
  
  
With a start, Ginny realized she had pushed right past him without even noticing. She felt her cheeks begin to heat, and ignored them. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid--"  
  
  
  
"Ah," Professor Dumbledore said, cool and gentle. "I thought it might be that."  
  
  
  
"How did you know?" Ginny asked, only to have her cheeks darken several more shades at her rudeness.   
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore didn't seem insulted. His blue eyes twinkled, and she even thought he might almost have smiled at her. "The Committee Officials and the Ministry Representative are required to report any school-related business to the Headmaster," he explained. "And that happens to be me."  
  
  
  
"Oh...that makes sense," Ginny said, feeling even more ridiculous for the knee-jerk question. "Professor, I...Hagrid made me promise not to visit him without a teacher to escort me across grounds--"  
  
  
  
"A bit overzealous perhaps," Dumbledore said kindly, "but not entirely unwarranted given the dementors and the possible--one might say likely--presence of Sirius Black."  
  
  
  
"I suppose," Ginny said quite ungraciously. "But, anyway, now with Buckbeak, and Hagrid, and-"  
  
  
  
"You would like to go and show your support?" Dumbledore suggested, and Ginny thought there was a note of proud satisfaction in his voice which, under other circumstances, would have pleased her enormously.   
  
  
  
Ginny nodded. "Are you--"  
  
  
  
"I am indeed on my way to meet the government contingent now," Dumbledore said. "However, while I would normally have no objection at all to taking you to see Hagrid, I'm afraid I do think it best you not be involved in this unfortunate incident."  
  
  
  
If it had been anyone else--anyone at all--Ginny might have been inclined to argue. As it was, she knew Dumbledore was the reason Hagrid had been allowed to stay at Hogwarts as the groundskeeper, Dumbledore had defended Hagrid's guilt when no one else would last year when...Dumbledore had both recognized her guilt and her innocence...Dumbledore...she trusted. She released her indignation in a long strangled sigh. "Okay," she mumbled grudgingly under her breath.   
  
  
  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her shoulder, his hand somehow feeling both cool and warm through her robes. "I'll tell Hagrid." 


	40. Through the Grapevine

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me.   
  
Author's Notes--Hard as it is to believe, Ginny's second year is drawing to a close. *sighs* For those of you who are starting to wonder, SoA will be drawing to a close with Chapter 42. I'm seriously considering Ginny's third year--Hopefully I'll have a bit more info before SoA is finished. As for sequels beyond GoF, I do have some intentions...but for now, I think it's probably best to take it one story at a time. ;-)  
  
I sHoW nO sHaMe--The new name is catchy...and very unique. I liked Strawberries and Blueberries, too, but I can see why you might be tired of being called a fruit! ;-)  
  
Raiining--I feel a bit bad leaving replies where you might not get to read them for a while, but it looks like you're catching up fast, so hopefully it won't be too long! ;-) I'm so happy to hear that you've enjoyed the story so far--thank you for letting me know! I hope you enjoy the rest as well. I am hoping to follow Ginny through all her years at Hogwarts, but we'll have to see how inspiration and energy hold out. *grins wryly* Looking forward to hearing from you again.  
  
Bee11-I think second year magic exams have to be pretty nerve-racking! Still, I think Ginny doesn't have a lot to worry about with as much homework time as she's spent with Hermione. *winks* If I could give you a map to the Astronomy Tower, I would--I'm sure Ginny would understand. *hugs*  
  
Adrienne--Enjoy floating...just don't get too far--I'd miss your reviews! *giggles* Nice celebratory chant! *does little dance* I'm glad you thought Dumbledore was cool! *hugs*  
  
EEDOE--*giggles* Yeah...mandragora is pretty much ingrained by now. Wow--your reaction to Ginny's Occulumency breakthrough gave ME chills! Thanks!! *big hugs* I thought Ginny's swinging between comfort and politeness with Dumbledore was hilarious, so I'm glad you did too! I agree...just because Ginny COULD handle it doesn't mean she should HAVE to. Chivalry is NOT dead. *winks* Thanks...I'll do my best not to disappoint your expectations in Ginny's future. *looks nervous* Bertie Botts it is...see you soon! *hugs*  
  
Bill--If you and EEDOE aren't careful, I'm going to think I'm feverish--your first paragraph gave me the chills again. *grins crookedly* And the second...*kisses cheek* Be careful--you'll swell my head. I wouldn't be TOO surprised if she were top--or at least in the top 5. As for the Bat-Bogie hex, I'm still meditating on that, but I'm as amused by the possibilites as you. *winks* I'm so glad you liked my description of Ginny's clumsiness/weakiness as well as her breakthrough. :-) You captured my feelings about the approaching end of this story perfectly--that's exactly how I feel. As for abandoning Ginny for other projects, I wasn't planning to do that just yet. *winks* *hugs*  
  
***********  
  
"Ginny--Where have you been?" Tempest demanded, bursting through the Portrait Hole, looking as if Gryffindor had just won the Gryffindor Cup a few minutes before--instead of a few weeks--Colin trailing close behind, looking dazed.   
  
  
  
"What do you mean, where have I been?" Ginny retorted testily. "I've been here. Ever since I got up this morning."  
  
  
  
"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Tempest asked in a rush.   
  
  
  
"I got up late," Ginny said shortly. "I didn't sleep very well."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Tempest looked momentarily abashed, and Ginny hoped she would be left in peace, but Tempest was already regrouping. "Well--have you heard?"  
  
  
  
Ginny scowled in spite of herself and fought the urge to rub her forehead. "Heard what?"  
  
  
  
"Professor Lupin--he's a werewolf!"  
  
  
  
Ginny froze, feeling the blood fall from her face and her stomach fall to her feet. She was perfectly still, as if stillness could somehow erase the relentless progression of reality--of what she had just heard. "What did you say?" She asked, striving desperately to sound interested, and merely managing to sound very, very shocked.   
  
  
  
Colin was starting to look concerned, but Tempest was still caught up in the drama of her unexpected news and didn't seem to notice his reaction to Ginny any more than Ginny's reaction itself. "I know," she exclaimed energetically. "I mean--can you believe it?"  
  
  
  
"No," Ginny said, uncomfortably aware that she didn't sound that unconvinced. "Maybe it isn't true...I mean, it hardly seems likely, does it?"  
  
  
  
"It's absolutely ridiculous!" Tempest answered immediately. "Defense Against the Dark Arts being taught by a dark creature like a werewolf!"  
  
  
  
Ginny felt sick.   
  
  
  
"Are...are you okay?" Colin asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot, trying to keep his eyes from shifting away from her face. Ginny could only imagine her expression.  
  
  
  
"I...what? Oh, yeah. Fine." Ginny forced a grin she knew must look ghastly. "Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let a dark creature teach, Tempest. Someone's just making trouble...maybe he gave them a bad grade on an exam or--"  
  
  
  
"I doubt Professor Lupin gave Professor Snape an exam at all!" Tempest retorted indignantly.   
  
  
  
"Professor Snape?" Ginny repeated, the sick feeling roiling with the vague memory of Snape assigning werewolves to every Defense Against the Dark Arts class.   
  
  
  
Tempest nodded adamantly, and impatiently pushed the blonde hair that flew across her face aside. "He told Blaise himself...actually, he told the whole house--Slytherin, I mean--this morning at breakfast."  
  
  
  
"Wh--"  
  
  
  
"He didn't mean to," Tempest continued over the start of Ginny's question. "He didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and it just sort of slipped out. He told them it was a secret and they shouldn't tell anyone."  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Ginny burst out, surprising herself with her fervor.   
  
  
  
Tempest blinked as if uncertain what she was talking about. "I just told you. Professor Snape--"  
  
  
  
"Not that," Ginny cut her off so shortly even she was a little surprised the words didn't draw blood. "What about Professor Lupin? Professor Dumbledore didn't fire him, did he? I don't think he would--is Lupin okay? What did he say?" Tempest was now starring at her in much the same way as Colin, but Ginny's twinge of regret at scaring her was buried in layers of more immediate and important problems.  
  
  
  
"Professor Dumbledore didn't fire him--he didn't have to. Lupin quit."  
  
  
  
"What?" Ginny breathed, feeling anger and sorrow and fear massing into a tight knot through her eyes and nose. "He can't."  
  
  
  
"Of course he can--"  
  
  
  
"He can't quit." Ginny said again, spitting the words.   
  
  
  
"Ginny, what--where are you going?" Colin was hovering anxiously between her and Tempest, looking like a very startled rabbit in the face of a wolf, the humor of which only made things infinitely worse.   
  
  
  
"Where do you think?" She tossed back, not bothering to stop moving. "I'm going to talk him out of it." Even as she said the words, she knew she couldn't, but she was going to just the same.   
  
  
  
"Ginny," Lupin said, very softly, without turning.   
  
  
  
"How did you know it was me?" She asked, struggling to sound normal, the words as rough and hot as a kitten's tongue.   
  
  
  
Lupin laughed. It was a gentle sound, a tender sound, a sad sound, a telling sound. Ginny swallowed hard. "Who else would it be?"   
  
  
  
"Any student in the school?" Ginny answered, suddenly unyielding. "Once the shock wears off--"  
  
  
  
But Professor Lupin was already shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. I can't teach--"  
  
  
  
"You taught Harry the Patronus!" Ginny retorted, and had the satisfaction of seeing him stiffen with shock the same way she had. Her voice dropped, tiny, lonely, wistful, "You taught me...a lot."  
  
  
  
"I'll miss you too," Lupin said, sounding almost choked.  
  
  
  
Ginny burst into tears and flung her arms around him, something she had never done before, burying her face in the front of his robes. Awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure what to do or how to do it, Lupin reached out to pat her back. "Ginny, last night--" He stopped and sighed. "Ginny, do you know what happened last night?" 


	41. Only Farewell

Disclaimer--Nothing here belongs to me--It's for the love of the craft and intended only as flattery. Most of this scene is from PoA and belongs to JKR, who is a MUCH more accomplished writer than me.   
  
Author's Notes--Hard as it is to believe, Ginny's second year is drawing to a close. *sighs* For those of you who are starting to wonder, SoA will be drawing to a close with Chapter 42.  
  
I sHoW nO sHaMe--Sorry for the delay...hope you find this update anyway!  
  
prarabh--I don't know if you'll find this, but thanks for your review of chapter 1! I appreciate it!  
  
SeleneA--Thanks! :-) I hope you're still reading after the wait for this chapter. As for Lupin telling about Black...sort of. *laughs*  
  
Bee11--Tempest was pretty unsympathetic, but I don't think she's a bad person over all...just kind of thoughtless about how it must feel to have a secret revealed like that. You're exactly right about Ginny being so used to Lupin she forgot how others would react. As for Lupin telling Ginny about Sirius...yes and no. *grins and shrugs* Hopefully that will make sense after you read it.   
  
Adrienne--I know how you feel! *hugs* That was quite a wrenching scene! *shudders* Thanks...It's been great to have you so involved with this story...I hope you will be involved with the next one, too. *hugs* I wish I could give you your moment, but I don't really think so...not until the next story..Sorry! *sighs*  
  
EEDOE--It is hard to muster up any sympathy for Snape at all...a temporary disappointment is nothing to ruining something Lupin loved so much. *sighs* I'm torn about Ginny as an animagi...but it does seem likely. I would love to have Lupin back as a teacher, but no matter what he does, having him back in the books would be good! Thanks for all your support...sorry I've been MIA for a while! *hugs*  
  
Bill--I could say the same to you! You've really helped me develop these stories, and I can't thank you enough. I think Ginny's reaction was fairly obvious, and Colin wasn't as distracted as Tempest...I'm glad you think I did a good job with her. I hope you like how I handled Lupin and Black too. *hugs*  
  
**********  
  
Unable to speak, Ginny just shook her head without raising her face. Lupin stroked her hair reassuringly, the gesture surprisingly eloquent. "It's a very long and complicated story and, as much as I might like to explain, I'm afraid I don't have time. All you really need to know for now is that I forgot to drink the potion that controls my transformation last night. Consequently, I very nearly attacked yo--some students. If I'd bitten them--"  
  
  
  
"They would have been infected," Ginny said, the words so muffled she wasn't sure if Lupin heard them or felt them.  
  
  
  
"That's right," he said, still stroking her hair, as if to comfort himself as much as her. "Being a werewolf--"  
  
  
  
//Is the stain of an innocent mistake that could kill anyone--or everyone--around you...the stain you'll spend the rest of your life trying to wash off.//   
  
  
  
"If anyone--"  
  
  
  
//Had their joy in life tarnished by the constant memories of a mistake they couldn't escape, Spent the rest of their lives haunted every step by the specter of atonement constantly whispering their darkest deeds...//  
  
"I don't think I could live with myself." Lupin finished brokenly.  
  
  
  
Ginny pulled away just enough to tilt her head and stare into into his eyes. "I wish..."  
  
  
  
Lupin nodded. He could finish her sentences as easily as she could finish his.   
  
  
  
"I did it--succeeded at the second step in Occulumency. I mean, I think I did--only for a second," Ginny said incoherently.  
  
  
  
Lupin's eyes brightened. "Ginny!"  
  
  
  
"You taught me."  
  
  
  
"And being a werewolf helped prompt me to do that--so being a werewolf can't be all bad?" Lupin shook his head, but Ginny thought she could see the specter of a smile hovering about his lips.   
  
  
  
"You may be a werewolf," Ginny said simply, "but a werewolf isn't you--if you see what I mean."  
  
  
  
"You're a bit scary," Lupin said affectionately. "A girl your age...a concept like that.."  
  
  
  
"I read it in a book my brother recommended." Ginny shrugged, fighting a smile.   
  
  
  
Lupin shook his head again, proudly displaying his own smile. "Why doesn't that surprise me..?"  
  
  
  
Ginny gave him the most innocent expression she could manage.   
  
  
  
Lupin laughed, and it was an affectionate sound, an amazed sound, an ironic sound, an amused sound. "You didn't find Sirius Black's innocence in a book--even one your brother recommended."  
  
  
  
Ginny stared. "Sirius Black's innocence?"  
  
  
  
"Sirius Black was taken into custody last night, " Lupin said.  
  
  
  
"And the Ministry found him innocent after--"  
  
  
  
"Nope...they sent for the dementors to administer the kiss immediately," Lupin said with cold distaste.   
  
  
  
"Then he's--"  
  
  
  
"He would have been, but he escaped."  
  
  
  
"How?" Ginny's head seemed to be reeling...it was all too much to take in...  
  
  
  
"How did he escape from Azkaban?" Lupin said. Ginny made a horrible face at him and crossed her arms, but didn't insist on a real explanation.  
  
  
  
"But how does escaping--again--mean he's innocent?" Ginny prompted eventually.   
  
  
  
"Why he was apprehended makes all the difference," Lupin said pensively, his eyes seeing something Ginny couldn't. "He wasn't after Harry at all."  
  
  
  
"Then--"  
  
  
  
"He was after Peter."  
  
  
  
"Who?" Ginny gave up and started rubbing her temples, eyeing Lupin from between her fingers.   
  
  
  
"Peter Pettigrew--the wizard he murdered." Lupin said.   
  
  
  
"You mean he didn't--"  
  
  
  
"He didn't...he didn't kill Peter...or any of those muggles," Lupin said, and suddenly his whole face was alight.   
  
  
  
"But where was Pettigrew--why was Black looking for him at Hogwarts?  
  
  
  
"That would be the complicated part. Suffice it to say, I saw himself. And I wasn't the only one. You were right...Sirius Black is innocent."  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh....." Ginny said weakly. "I don't know..."  
  
  
  
"I know the feeling," Lupin said easily.   
  
  
  
"Professor Lupin," Ginny said after a while, "would it bother if I didn't see you off? I'd rather not...I don't think I can...bear to watch you leave."  
  
  
  
"It's not goodbye, you know," Lupin said gently. "Only farewell...and the school should be able to find me."  
  
  
  
"They'd better," Ginny said flatly. "But..."  
  
  
  
Lupin nodded. "Farewell, Ginny Weasley."  
  
  
  
"Farewell," Ginny said softly, raising her hand in benediction as she walked away. 


	42. The Way Back

Ginny Weasley and the Specter of Atonement  
  
by Jedi Amoira  
  
Disclaimer--The Potterverse and its inhabitants don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them with grateful respect for those who brought it into being for us to visit. Any influences from the books, movies, or fellow fanfic writers are not intended as copyright infringement, only the sincerest form of flattery.   
  
Author's Notes--And...a final post...an ending! This has been an incredible story to write, and I've learned an unbelieveable amount. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have--thanks for your company. :-) I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel "Ginny Weasley and the Shadow of What Remains" simultaneously with this chapter, please check it out and let me know what you think.  
  
I sHoW nO sHaMe--I know how you feel, and I'm sorry...unfortunately, I think more long waits are probably in store. I am going to try to do at least Ginny's third year from her POV--I hope the possibility of longer waits won't keep you away.   
  
SeleneA--Thanks! It really means a lot that you loved this story too! I am going to try to write the next book from Ginny's POV--we'll see how it goes. As for breaking away and writing original stories, I'm a bit confused--you mean original stories about Ginny, right? Anyway, I hope to see you at the sequel! *winks*  
  
EEDOE--Awww...I know! I was there too. *sighs* Hopefully this chapter will ease the disappointment a bit. You are one of the lodestones of my writing--I can't remember how I managed before we met. See you at the next story. *winks* *hugs*  
  
Bill--Without your support and encouragement, where would I be? I hope I never find out.I'm extremely flattered you would even consider comparing me to JK, but I think you're a bit prejudiced in my favor--not that I mind! *winks* I was quite proud of working that phrase into the story...but my plots aren't usually detailed enough for me to know the feasibility of doing the same for future stories...still, it would be a nice way to tie them all together. *laughs* Yes, I do like the bit about Lupin's laugh...*winks* Thanks--I tried to make the link between being a werewolf and someone with a potentially contagious and/or fatal disease pretty clear--that's one of the most potent facets of what Lupin's character represents. I do agree about the correspondence, but I'm not sure how much of a part it will play in the sequel...we'll just have to see. *grins wryly* I liked that final image of Ginny too...but it was so hard to write. *sighs* Thanks...I'm proud of how full this story has become as well...but I can't really take credit, it sort of developed on its own. Looking forward to sharing another sequel with you. *hugs*  
  
*****************  
  
The last thing she wanted was to talk to anyone.   
  
  
  
Fred and George were in the Common Room. Feeling impatient even with speeches lamenting Professor Lupin's departure, Ginny marched unceremoniously through the congregation, grabbed either brother by the collar, and hauled them bodily--cracking jokes about the unexpected interruption as they went--into the corner.   
  
  
  
"Lupin's leaving."  
  
  
  
"Uh, Gin," George said, glancing at Fred, "We kinda know that--"  
  
  
  
"It happens to be what we were discussing when you--"  
  
  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and ignored them. "Did you know Snape was the one that let it slip?"  
  
  
  
"Well...not as such..."  
  
  
  
"There were rumors..."  
  
  
  
"Snape's been trying to get Lupin sacked all year," Ginny hissed, feeling the hackles on the back of her neck raise all over again. She hadn't realized that until she said it, but it was true. "I don't know why, but he has. Why do you think he assigned werewolves to every Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"  
  
  
  
There were about seven seconds of silence.  
  
  
  
Fred swore wildly, and George's oath was so close behind they overlapped into a meaningless jumble whose meaning was comfortingly clear.   
  
  
  
"I'd say that pretty much covers it," Ginny agreed bitterly. "So what I want to know is--what are we going to do about it?"  
  
  
  
"Something humiliating," Fred said darkly.   
  
  
  
"Something impressive," George added.  
  
  
  
"Something we haven't done before," Fred elaborated.   
  
  
  
"Something--" George broke off as he and Fred blinked at one another. "Wait a mo--we?"  
  
  
  
"Ginny, you can't possible be suggesting--" Fred began, the words dying out as she glared balefully at him.   
  
  
  
"Look, Gin, we know how you feel," George said not unsympathetically.  
  
  
  
"We'll take care of it," Fred promised.   
  
  
  
"Just leave it to us," George prompted gently.  
  
  
  
Ginny crossed her arms and raised her chin to stare them both in the eye. "No."  
  
  
  
"Gin, be reasonable," George said.  
  
  
  
"If you get us caught ahead of time, Snape will get off free." Fred pointed out.  
  
  
  
"I won't." Ginny said.  
  
  
  
"Ah, now that's more--"  
  
  
  
"Get you caught, I mean."  
  
  
  
Fred and George snorted in obvious disbelief. Ginny just stared at them, arms crossed, unyielding.   
  
  
  
"Oh, sod it," George said disgustedly.  
  
  
  
"If it means that much to you--" Fred sighed.   
  
  
  
"You can help," George muttered.   
  
  
  
"Ah, now that's more like it," Ginny said, and smirked.  
  
  
  
They may have decided on a simple muggle-inspired prank in the end, but it was still more than worth it to see the look on Professor Snape's face when he walked into his classroom and found himself (really a clever dummy they'd managed to transfigure) clutching a big red purse and wearing a green dress, a tall hat with a stuffed vulture perched on it, and a ragged fox fur. And, of course, the more he'd tried to banish the dummy, the more it started to do...first it simply said "The subtle art of keeping secrets is too much for me to grasp", but as the attempts went on, the responses did too, until by the end of the day, Professor Dumbledore found it doing a jig on top of Snape's desk.   
  
  
  
Ginny, Lee (whom the twins had insisted on inviting in honour of his inspired prank on them at the Halloween Feast), Fred and George were proud to confess. It spared Dumbledore the trouble of trying to prove they did it, and enraged Snape even further. At Ginny's insistence, they all went out of their to assure both Dumbledore and Snape that Neville had no idea they were going to attempt anything, and had nothing whatsoever to do with it, which both Professors seemed to believe. The four of them had detention every night until the end of term, but they wore it with pride as a badge of victory.   
  
  
  
Dozens of people--even a few Slytherins--made it a point to congratulate them, and not a single Gryffindor complained about the points they'd lost--possibly because Gryffindor won the House Championship just the same.   
  
  
  
Before she knew it, Ginny was sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Neville, Colin, and Tempest. After a long and energetic discussion of their past year, and a good deal of speculation on what would happen next, Ginny retreated to a corner by herself, and pulled the beautiful journal Ron had given her out of her pocket. The still-blank pages spread smoothly across her lap, greeting her with an air of suppressed expectation.   
  
  
  
  
  
---No one is ever innocent.---  
  
  
  
The feel of the quill tracing her thought across the parchment was almost electric.   
  
  
  
---But sometimes the least innocent of us all can be the most compassionate--We are all of us haunted by specters of atonement...even for the smallest and most innocent mistakes. But sometimes those specters can lead us to places we're needed...places we might not have found on our own...and that can be very powerful magic.---  
  
  
  
She was so lost in writing, telling the story of Egypt and Bill, of the library and Hermione, of the Astronomy Tower and Professor Lupin, of herself and Occulumency, and how the world had become a completely different place, where she not only fit but was really needed, Ginny almost didn't notice when the train pulled into the station.   
  
  
  
She closed the journal reluctantly to gather up her bags, and as she staggered out onto Platform 9 3/4 and saw Mum and Dad waiting side-by-side, she knew she had come home. Ginny Weasley wasn't lost any more, and while she might be confused, uncertain, or simply in places she didn't know, she would always be able to find her way back to where she belonged. 


End file.
